Buried in the Wasteland
by EylaCollapse
Summary: Le monde n'est plus que poussière. Alors que la Grande Guerre s'est achevée il y a plusieurs années déjà, Hermione, esclave depuis peu, va se retrouver au milieu de conflits entre clans adorateurs de cylindrées et de violence. Si elle veut survivre, elle devra s'approprier la folie de ses congénères... Mais pas d'inquiétude, une paire d'yeux gris veille.
1. Chapter 1

**À celui ou celle qui ose pénétrer ce monde, message d'alerte.**

 **Vous entrez dans une nouvelle fiction. J'espère que vous avez bien accroché vos ceintures, que vos popcorns bien gras et sucrés sont à portée de main, ainsi que la bière qui fait de vous un ivrogne (je rigole bien sûr, j'suis la première à consommer).**

 **Bienvenue dans Buried in the Wasteland, j'espère que vous allez aimez !**

 **Petit PS des familles : Ceci est une réécriture du premier chapitre. Je tiens à remercier ma toute nouvelle et super bêta,** _osmose-sama_ **, qui supporte ma folie, se tape un boulot de malade et reste toujours adorable. Je galèrerais bien sans elle, alors merci ! (Retiens-le, ce sera ma seule et unique déclaration).**

* * *

Appuyée contre une colonne, les bras croisés sur votre poitrine, vous balayez la cour de vos yeux si sombres. Dès que votre regard s'y pose, la marque vous brûle; elle désire votre attention, elle veut que vous vous rappeliez qu'aux creux de vos reins, elle est présente. Vous n'êtes que du bétail.

La poussière, irritante et agaçante, vole inlassablement. Vous observez les autres sans grand intérêt. Ils sont au centre de la cour, bruyants, insupportables; comme toujours. Vous ne pouvez retenir un sourire en coin, purement sarcastique. Vous pensez si fort que vous n'avez pas conscience mots qui s'échappent de vos lèvres sèches et craquelées. Vous les psalmodiez ces mots, tel une litanie.

«Qu'ils crèvent, ces chiens.»

Alors que votre attention se porte sur ce qui se passe devant, une ombre s'approche derrière vous. Grand, musclé et large, il doit faire au moins trois fois votre poids. Une énorme cicatrice traverse son crâne chauve; elle est encore rouge, son dernier combat devait être récent. Absorbée par votre prière, vous ne l'entendez pas. La distance entre vous se réduit. A chaque pas, ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus; sa respiration est sifflante, il tente tant bien que mal de se contrôler, mais rien n'y fait. Sa main droite est prise de spasmes. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il est à quelques centimètres de votre nuque offerte, que vos lèvres se referment. Il n'y a plus que le silence, brisé par un souffle erratique.

Dans une roulade sur le côté, vous esquivez un coup de hache qui vous aurait été fatal. Alors accroupie, vous poussez de toutes vos forces sur vos jambes et sautez sur l'homme, le plaquant au sol, avant de le noyer sous des coups de poings. Bien sûr, les chances sont inégales. Rapidement, il vous retourne, et saisit vos deux poignets d'une seule main. Vous voilà bloquée. Vous vous débattez, mais rien n'y fait. Il vous offre un sourire édenté, empreint de folie. Il vous caresse la joue, avant de vous saisir le visage à pleine main, de le relever à sa hauteur, puis de tenter de l'éclater violemment au sol. Heureusement pour vous, il n'a pas assez de force : il devait en avoir attaqué un autre, car les blessures dégoulinantes de sang sur son torse l'ont affaibli. Il vous a quand même bien amochée. Une douleur sourde pulse depuis l'arrière de votre crâne. Vous lui lancez un regard haineux, et envoyez votre genou dans ses côtes comme vous le pouvez. Une grimace de douleur et un juron lui échappent. De sa main libre, il vous gifle puissamment, le goût du fer se répand alors dans votre bouche. Tout en vous regardant droit dans les yeux, il saisit la hache qui lui avait glissé des mains. Il vous déshabille du regard, la lueur libidineuse que vous y percevez vous donne la nausée. Ce genre de gars, vous en avez déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois : ils vous préfèrent froide, quand ils font leur petite affaire. Vous redoublez d'effort pour vous soutirer de l'étau de sa main, mais rien n'y fait : vous aussi, vous êtes affaiblie par la douleur. Crever là, sous ce connard nécrophile et malodorant ? Votre visage se déforme en une grimace de pure haine, vous lui crachez au visage.

«Salope !» hurle-t-il, l'écume au lèvres.

Vous ne pouvez répondre. Un rire incontrôlable vous prend, il menace de vous étouffer. Ce qu'il peut avoir l'air con, avec un mélange de salive et de sang en plein dans l'œil !

La brute lève son arme, les muscles de son bras et de son dos se dessinent sous sa peau, tendus à l'extrême. Après tout, c'est comme ça que l'on joue, alors vous n'y voyez plus d'inconvénients. Son bras s'abaisse en même temps que vous fermez les yeux.

Vos paupières se relèvent. Aucune douleur, rien ? La confusion s'empare de vous. Vous l'aviez pourtant bien vu, cette hache énorme qui plongeait vers votre visage. La seule chose dont vous êtes sûre, c'est que vous n'êtes pas morte. Si vous l'étiez, vos poumons ne s'empliraient pas de cette foutue poussière brûlante. Un ricanement vous échappe. Lentement, vous balayez les alentours du regard, avant que vos yeux noirs ne se posent sur Lui. Immédiatement, vos traits s'adoucissent. Vous souriez, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches et carnassières.

Vous vous relevez, et tentez de dépoussiérer un peu vos vêtements, mais c'est peine perdue. Vous vous dirigez vers Lui, en récupérant la hache de la brute au passage. Vous posez avec douceur votre main sur sa peau. Il lève ses quatre yeux vers vous.

«Alors, comme ça t'avais faim ? T'aurais quand même pu te bouger avant, mais bon, ça passe pour cette fois. Tu m'as quand même aidée. Régale-toi, même s'il est moche, il est bouffable !»

Vous vous retournez et partez nonchalamment, chantonnant un air joyeux, votre toute nouvelle hache sur l'épaule.

La brute vous supplie, il vous implore de l'aider, mais rien n'y fait. Vous vous éloignez peu à peu, votre longue queue de cheval se balançant au gré de vos pas. Faut assumer mon grand. Puis, supplier après avoir tenté de me buter, c'est vraiment con. La voix de la brute se casse lorsqu'il voit Ses quatre yeux rouges sang le détailler, d'une lueur sauvage. L'homme déglutit, la bête montre les crocs et grogne.

Il n'a eu besoin que d'un seul coup de dents pour broyer l'homme, et le dévorer.

* * *

Hermione frissonna de dégoût. Les soldats qui l'accompagnait semblaient admiratifs. Suite à l'histoire que le vendeur d'esclave venait de raconter, des murmures excités s'élevaient de la garnison.

« Tu penses que c'est vrai ? » interrogea un jeune homme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

« Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. » lui répondit son ami avec un sourire fier.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Erwan parle beaucoup, mais ne connaît pas grand-chose ! » intervient un autre, un grand blond qu'Hermione trouvait efféminé.

« Hey ! Ça, c'était méchant ! » s'indigna Erwan. « J'ai réellement vu Neira lors d'un des jeux, c'était époustouflant, et je t'interdis de remettre en cause ce que je dis ! »

Le blond haussa les épaules, visiblement peu intéressé, tandis qu'Erwan croulait sous les questions du plus jeune. Hermione, quant à elle, se désintéressa de leur conversation. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aucun nuage à l'horizon.

« Si seulement ce foutu soleil ne brillait pas autant... » murmura-t-elle, le regard tourné vers l'astre.

Depuis la Grande Guerre, plus une goutte n'était tombée du ciel. Six longues années que le soleil brillait, dans un été brûlant et interminable. Le sol n'était plus que poussière, le sable avait remplacé la terre. _Et bordel, ce qu'il faisait chaud_ , pensa-t-elle.

Bien que l'enclos où elle se trouvait était à l'ombre d'une falaise, la température y avoisinait les 40 degrés. La jeune femme suait abondamment, et malgré ses vêtements assez légers, elle étouffait : ses bottes de cuir usées étaient pratiques, mais retenaient la chaleur. Son court pagne de cuir avait pour qualité de laisser passer les rares brises, et le bandeau de tissus qui retenait sa poitrine était sale, mais tenait bon.

Elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle était lasse d'attendre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils attendaient un client potentiel de l'esclavagiste, Antiphonès. C'était un homme gras, richement vêtu, dont la fortune provenait de son commerce de marchandises, humaines et autres. Antiphonès était connu pour son empire florissant, mais également pour sa grande couardise.

Il l'avait capturée troi mois auparavant. Hermione n'avait pas supporté de voir un esclave se faire battre par son maître, pourtant chose normale dans cette époque. Prise d'un élan d'héroïsme, elle avait collé une droite au noble. La brune leva les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle en voyait tous les jours dans les taudis, des gens qui se faisaient brutaliser, mais il a fallu que ce soit cette fois-là qu'elle intervienne. Le résultat, il était là. Elle en payait le prix chaquee jour. Son regard se posa sur ses poignets, entravés par des chaînes, un rappel constant de son impulsivité. Désormais, elle devait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Un des soldats s'agita. Il fit signe au marchand, qui se figea, le visage blême. Antiphonès beugla alors des ordres, et les gardes se mirent tous derrière lui, lance au poing, parfaitement droits et immobiles. Hermione plissa les yeux, et aperçu au loin ceux qu'ils attendaient depuis le matin. Une vieille femme, à la peau tannée par le soleil, s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle observait avec mépris le convoi qui se dirigeait vers eux à toute allure.

« Des SunEater ! » cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

D'autres esclaves s'avancèrent. Hermione regarda la vieille femme, en éprouvant un mélange d'admiration et de stupéfaction. On dit qu'il existe peu de personnes n'éprouvant pas de terreur en voyant les convois de guerre des SunEater, et Hermione faisait partie de ces gens-là pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avant de devenir esclave, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Un jeune homme se détacha du groupe et s'approcha lentement de la clôture qui les enfermait. Une terreur sans nom se lisait sur ses traits, son corps entier tremblait. La vieille femme, voyant ce spectacle assez misérable, l'interpella avec dédain.

« Oh petit, il faudrait penser à vérifier ce que tu as dans ton pantalon ! La peur ne te sera d'aucune aide face à eux. Ils ne respectent rien, sauf leurs croyances stupides. »

Cette femme semblait taillée dans la pierre. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras.

« Vous êtes tout simplement folle ! Vous ne connaissez pas leur réputation ou quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, pris de panique. « Ils sont totalement tarés, et sadiques jusqu'à la moelle ! »

« Tarés ou pas, on ne peut rien y faire. » rétorqua calmement Hermione, les bras croisés. « Pour l'instant, la seule chose à faire, c'est justement de ne rien faire. Ensuite... Il faudra suivre les règles du jeu. »

Un des soldats les intima au silence. Le convoi arrivait.

Ils étaient proches. La tension était palpable. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la nervosité des personnes présentes se faisait ressentir. Hermione expira l'air contenu dans ses poumons, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. _Allez ma grande_ , s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement, _c'est pas le moment de flancher !_ La brune rouvrit les yeux, et armée de sa détermination, braqua son attention sur la voiture de tête: une énorme Jeep qui n'avait pour toit qu'une armature renforcée; améliorée bien sûr, et frappée du symbole des SunEater, la dague plantée dans le soleil.

La Jeep fonçait vers eux, mais braqua à leur gauche au dernier moment. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'énorme rocher qui les abritait du soleil, un des seuls dans cette partie du désert. De nombreux autres bolides suivait la voiture de tête, ils tournèrent durant ce qui fut un long moment pour ceux qui les observaient. Un énorme camion armé suivit par plusieurs remorques, qu'on appelle convoyeur de guerre, s'arrêta devant le groupe de personnes. Les autres véhicules l'imitèrent. Hermione n'avait jamais vu de convoyeur de guerre. On lui avait raconté qu'ils inspiraient la crainte, car ceux qui avaient la malchance de les apercevoir ne s'en sortaient généralement pas. Celui-ci était simple, de couleur bleu métallisé. La vieille femme se pencha à son oreille.

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences, petite. » lui murmura-t-elle. « A tes yeux, ce convoyeur n'est peut-être pas très impressionnant, mais il a ôté de nombreuses vies, plus que la plupart des autres convoyeurs. »

« L'habit ne fait pas le moine, hein ? »

Elle n'eût pas de réponse, un silence de mort venait de s'emparer des lieux. La porte de la Jeep venait de s'ouvrir.

Un jeune homme en sortit. Il enleva ses lunettes de protection, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, emmêlés par le vent et le sable. Hermione déglutit. Elle lui trouvait un certain charme, son charisme était écrasant. L'homme fixa son attention sur la jeune femme. Ses yeux verts s'attardèrent sur elle, ce qui eu le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il l'intimidait.

Antiphonès s'approcha rapidement du nouveau venu, comme s'il venait seulement de se rappeler pourquoi il était ici. Il prit la parole, ce qui détourna l'attention du brun. La jeune femme remercia silencieusement le marchand.

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi que de pouvoir commercer avec vous, Survivant ! » bafouilla l'esclavagiste, qui transpirait et rougissait plus que de raison. «Après avoir entendu votre demande, je vous ai ramené mes meilleures trouvailles, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! Je voudrais également vous parler de... »

D'un geste de la main, le jeune homme l'intima au silence. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Et ce que redoutait Hermione arriva : il se dirigea vers elle.

Trop vite à son goût, il s'arrêta près d'elle. Ils étaient seulement séparés par la clôture, qui lui arrivait aux haches. Le brun la regarda de haut en bas, puis lui accorda un sourire rassurant. Elle planta son regard dans le sien en y mettant une lueur de défi, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Le sourire du Survivant s'étira, amusé par cette esclave quelque peu rebelle.

« Antiphonès, qui est-elle ? » demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard.

Hermione était déconcertée. Si l'on écoutait les autres esclaves, cette homme était réputé pour être un tyran sanguinaire aux plaisirs les plus tordus, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de cette version. Sa voix était douce et claire, et son regard chaleureux. La brune ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Le marchand choisit ce moment pour intervenir, visiblement de plus en plus oppressé.

« Oh, euh, je vous la déconseillerai, Élu ! Elle est plutôt agréable à voir, je vous l'accorde, et elle a fait preuve d'intelligence et de culture, malgré sa basse extraction ! Mais, elle a déjà eu des maîtres auparavant, et, tous l'ont renvoyée ! Ils avaient beau la battre, elle reste insoumise, et je préférerai vous éviter des ennuis inutiles... »

Il semblait de plus en plus amusé. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Quel est ton nom, esclave ? »

« Hermione Granger » lui répondit-elle simplement.

« T'adresses-tu toujours de manière aussi impolie aux personnes importantes ? Ne devrais-tu pas m'appeler 'maître', 'monsieur' ou 'mon seigneur' en baissant les yeux ? »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se contracta violemment. Il essayait de la pousser à bout, de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait aller, et quelle serait sa réaction. S'il pensait l'avoir ainsi, il se trompait lourdement, elle était bien plus intelligente que ça.

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire non plus.

« Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'appellerai quelqu'un ainsi. Je n'ai ni dieu, ni maître. Et ce serait encore pire que je baisse les yeux, ça reviendrait à m'avouer soumise à un autre, et je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. » lui assura-t-elle.

Le Survivant éclata de rire. Hermione était de plus en plus intriguée par cet homme étrange. Ses réactions, son comportement, tout en lui aurait pu sembler être normal, mais son instinct lui soufflait que non. Elle avait du mal à mettre les mots dessus, mais il lui semblait... faux, comme s'il cachait ce qu'il était vraiment. Un frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Haha, j'adore ! Excellent ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré une femme aussi farouche ! Antiphonès, je la veux ! » s'exclama le brun.

« Mais, mon seigneur, je vous assure qu'elle vous posera problème... » tenta le marchand.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Choisis pour moi quelques autres esclaves, que je puisse passer le temps. »

Antiphonès reprit rapidement des couleurs, et tout sourire, s'empressa d'honorer son nouveau client. L'Élu ramena son attention sur Hermione. Encore une fois, il la dévisagea, mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, un hurlement l'interrompit.

« Les Warboys ! » lui hurla un de ses guetteurs, perché au plus haut du convoyeur.

Le visage du Survivant changea instantanément, passant de la neutralité à une colère froide. Il se fraya un chemin entre ses SunEater, grimpa habilement sur sa Jeep, et pris une longue-vue de l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il jeta un œil à travers. La voiture, située à la droite d'Hermione, lui permettait de voir l'homme de profil. Il fulminait.

« Comment ce connard a pu savoir ?! »

Il lança brutalement la longue-vue, et s'adressa rapidement à ses combattants tout en redescendant de la Jeep. Il vint vers la brune au pas de course.

« Tous aux armes ! Remontez dans vos véhicules respectifs et tenez-vous prêts ! » ordonna-t-il de sa voix puissante. « Et toi, » dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione, « tu montes dans le convoyeur. »

L'excitation s'empara des SunEater. Escortée par l'un des combattants de l'Élu, Hermione monta à l'avant du convoyeur. Elle s'installa juste derrière le chauffeur, un rouquin à l'air timide qui rougit en la voyant. Voyant qu'il l'observait dans un des rétroviseurs, la jeune femme le dévisagea à son tour; il détourna le regard, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Une jeune femme monta du côté passager. Elle ressemblait énormément au chauffeur, que ce soit par son visage ou ses cheveux. Elle s'installa en claquant la portière, visiblement ravie, puis se tourna vers la brune.

« Alors comme ça tu montes avec nous ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

« On dirait. » répondit Hermione.

« Ça va être carrément marrant, tu verras ! Moi, c'est Ginny, et lui, c'est mon frère Ron. »

Ginny lui avait dit tout cela avec un grand sourire. Hermione sourit à son tour, et se présenta.

« Hermione, enchantée. J'espère que je ne vais pas mourir ici ! » dit-elle en rigolant

«Tu peux nous faire confiance,» intervient Ron, qui semblait concentré, « Mais fais quand même gaffe. On fait partie des meilleurs, mais tout peut arriver. »

Loin de la rassurer, Hermione se raidit aux paroles du roux. Installée sur la banquette arrière du convoyeur, elle observa en silence le frère et la sœur. Ginny, tout sourire, chargeait un fusil à canon scié, et à ses pieds reposait un arsenal d'armes; Ron fit rugir le moteur du convoyeur de guerre, l'air tout à coup très confiant et à l'aise. Assurément, ils devaient former un excellent duo. La jeune rousse se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais hésita au dernier moment. Après un instant, elle se pencha vers le sac contenant ses armes. Revenant vers la brune, elle lui prit la main, et y posa une arme de poing, un 9mm.

« Ne t'en sers pas contre nous » lui dit-elle, mortellement sérieuse. «Sers-t'en contre ceux qui voudront te faire du mal. Tu sais comment l'utiliser ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, assez impressionnée. Ginny lui accorda un sourire encourageant, se replaça et prit son fusil dans sa main droite. La brune posa son regard sur l'arme. Elle savait s'en servir, mais elle n'en avait pas forcément envie. Elle déglutit. Le convoi se mit en route, le convoyeur placé au centre.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les guitares saturées, la basse puissante et les riffs. Une musique, plutôt metal, qui annonçait l'arrivée des Warboys.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, R &R messieurs dames !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Le second chapitre sort enfin. J'ai trouvé mon rythme. Maintenant, les chapitres sortiront tous les mardi. Celui-là est un peu plus long que le précédent.  
**

 **Vos reviews :**

 **Ombre : Je te remercie de ton commentaire, c'est très gentil. En effet, l'atmosphère est très Mad Max, je m'en inspire beaucoup, c'est inépuisable haha ! Ensuite, j'essaye d'être la plus fidèle possible au caractère des personnages, tout en mettant ce grain de folie qui, je l'espère, rendra l'histoire attrayante. En tout cas merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce second chapitre !**

 **blabla : J'ai décidé de créer une histoire bien particulière. Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais la trame va être assez longue, assez des retournements de situation, des révélations... On verra si ça vous plaira ! Merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Lili-sakura-chan : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ça te plaira !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on aura l'introduction d'un blond bien connu...**

 **Maintenant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les minutes qui s'écoulaient étaient les plus longues de la vie d'Hermione. Au loin, elle percevait la musique, ce qui l'angoissait un peu, et juste devant elle, la fratrie ne cessait de chuchoter tout en lui lançant quelques regards. Le mélange de ces deux éléments avait le don de la mettre sur les nerfs, mais c'était surtout les roux qui l'agaçait. Ginny ne se gênait pas pour se retourner entièrement alors que Ron avait l'amabilité d'essayer de rester discret, lançant seulement quelques œillades dans son rétroviseur. Perplexe, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille. Elle ne parvint à comprendre que quelques bribes de conversations à son propos : ils parlaient du passé, et d'une amie perdue. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle là-dedans ? Les roux la fixaient intensément. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait que le frère et la sœur la connaissait. Elle avait du mal à mettre le mots dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur regard qui confirmait ses pressentiments .

Ginny se craqua les cervicales, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger : elle réajustait ses vêtements, vérifiait que son fusil était bien chargé, tapait du pied... Ce qui finit par agacer son frère.

« Ginevra Weasley, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement, je te jure qu'en rentrant, je te fais jeter du haut de la citadelle ! » grogna Ron tout en passant une vitesse.

« Tu oserai faire du mal à ta sœur bien-aimée ? » rétorqua-t-elle, l'air faussement outrée.

Le roux planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Gin', t'as beau être ma sœur, il y a des fois où je te jetterai sous les roues du convoyeur ! »

Véritablement choquée cette fois, la rousse mit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de Ron, déclenchant une série de protestations entrecoupée de rires. Hermione regardait le spectacle qu'offrait la fratrie, un peu plus détendue. Soudainement, les tambours Warboys se firent plus insistants, les chamailleries cessèrent sur le coup. Ron et Ginny se fixèrent en silence, entendus.

Par dessus la musique, quelqu'un klaxonna durant trois longues secondes. Ginny ouvrit alors sa portière, se hissa en dehors de la cabine et disparu sur le convoyeur. Ron interpella la brune.

« Viens à côté de moi et referme la portière, on a encore un moment devant nous.»

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Assise à côté du rouquin, ses épaules s'affaissaient peu à peu. Elle constatait que de nombreuses questions lui venaient sans qu'elle n'y trouve de réponses, et elle détestait ça. Son avenir était plus qu'incertain. Elle grimaça. _Si ce n'était que l'avenir_... maugréa-t-elle silencieusement.

Le conducteur s'aperçut de l'air tourmenté d'Hermione. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il la héla, et lui accorda un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller » lui dit-il doucement. «Tu as déjà été dans un convoi, ou même juste vu un en action ? »

Elle lui fit signe que non.

« Tu vas voir, c'est pas si terrible que ça. Dans quelques instants, les deux convois vont se rencontrer. Le convoyeur est l'arme principale d'un convoi. En réalité, » avoua-t-il, « le nom même de convoyeur est erroné. Il s'agit plutôt de ce que l'on appelle un 'guntruck', c'est à dire un camion et ses remorques, déjà armés et prévus pour des combats motorisés. Ces guntrucks sont parsemés de SunEaters sur le dessus, comme Ginny, qui ont une panoplie d'armes à leur disposition : flingues, armes blanches, grenades, arc à poulies, et même des lance-flammes. Tu as du le comprendre, le convoyeur, c'est la pièce maîtresse : c'est ce qui fait la différence, et qui décide de l'issue d'une bataille. Alors pour le protéger, tu as tous les autres bolides, qu'on appelle les chasseurs. Ils sont plus légèrement armés, mais sont très rapides et maniables.»

Hermione était plus qu'impressionnée par les connaissances du roux. Alors qu'il lui avait paru maladroit, et même un peu idiot, il se révélait très intéressant. Elle-même adorait apprendre, et même si cela lui était parfois difficile, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas infaillible. Cette pensée amère était balayée par l'entrain et la passion du jeune homme lorsqu'il parlait de son domaine de prédilection.

« N'importe qui peut conduire le convoyeur ? » demanda-t-elle, avide de connaissances.

« Sûrement pas. La plupart du temps, il n'y a que trois personnes qui peuvent le conduire, mais le nombre dépend du clan.»

Elle acquiesça, mais fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Cela va sûrement te paraître étrange, mais... A quoi servent les convois, concrètement ? Pourquoi partez-vous ? Pourquoi vous battez-vous avec d'autres clans ? »

Le jeune homme était surpris. Le monde entier connaissait le but officiel des convois. Il dévisagea la jeune femme qui avait éveillé une multitude d'interrogations en lui, mais se sentit stupide en voyant la gêne qu'il avait occasionné. A l'évidence, cela avait du être difficile pour elle de lui poser cette étrange question. Il allait s'empresser de lui répondre, mais fut coupé lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

La musique Warboy était à présent bien plus forte. La guitare saturée à l'extrême, la basse poussée et la double pédale de la batterie, tout cela emplissait l'air comme si rien ne pouvait leur échapper. Hermione sentait les vibrations se propager dans son corps, elle avait l'impression que le rythme de son cœur s'accordait avec la musique. Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

« Ça, c'est bien les Warboys, à toujours faire les intéressants ! » cracha le roux, amer.

« Ce sont les seuls ? Je veux dire, pour la musique ? » questionna Hermione.

« Ouais, ce sont eux qui ont crée le concept. Après nos guntrucks, eux ont décidé de créer ce qu'ils appellent un Helltruck. »

« Et personne d'autre ne l'a fait ? » renchérit la brune.

Sa question sembla peiner le jeune homme, qui fit la moue.

« Non.» répondit-il. « Et je crois que c'est ce qui me dégoûte le plus : de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, parce qu'il faut l'avouer, c'est vraiment classe.»

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. La réponse de Ron l'affligeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tort pour autant : le metal en fond créait une atmosphère bien particulière, assez impressionnante.

Ron leva son bras gauche et tira sur le klaxon du convoyeur, qui résonna à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les convois se rencontrèrent.

La brune avait rapidement compris qu'elle était tombée en enfer. Les guntrucks se prenaient en chasse, se tournant autour sans jamais se rencontrer, tandis que les chasseurs se faufilaient habilement entre les deux mastodontes. Les balles fusaient de toutes parts, des combats à mains nues avaient lieu sur certains chasseurs. Même le Helltruck participait, quelques Warboys qui ne jouaient pas lançaient des cocktails Molotov sur les SunEaters qui passaient.

Ron était partout à la fois, il devait manœuvrer l'énorme convoyeur de manière à ne pas percuter de chasseurs SunEaters, tout en évitant que le camion ne se renverse; de plus, il devait rester assez près de l'autre convoyeur afin que Ginny et les autres SunEaters perchés soient à portée de tir. Enfin, il devait garder un œil sur tout, en informant sa sœur et le Survivant par radio. Hermione comprit alors pourquoi peu de personnes pouvaient être conducteurs de convoyeurs : la tâche était presque impossible, et tenait de l'exploit. Rien que de penser que le rouquin à côté d'elle avait déjà fait ça plusieurs fois et n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche, la tête lui tournait. Elle était admirative.

La brune tentait de se faire la plus discrète possible pour ne pas gêner Ron, tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui se déroulait de son côté par sécurité. Le 9mm que lui avait passé Ginny était calé dans sa paume gauche, mais ses chaînes limitaient beaucoup trop ses mouvements. Hermione était parfaitement consciente que s'il y avait besoin, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre correctement. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Elle jeta un œil en direction de Ron. Le jeune homme était tendu, l'expression soucieuse. Hermione n'osa pas lui parler, elle sentait que ça ne l'aiderait en rien. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus son inquiétude devenait visible. Sans que rien ne l'annonce, il envoya la main vers le talkie-walkie et changea de canal.

« Harry, tu m'entends ? »

« Ouais » lui répondit le Survivant. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il se trame quelque chose » déclara le roux en braquant brusquement le volant, évitant un chasseur allié. « Zabini conduit. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Réfléchis bon sang ! » s'exclama Ron. « Zabini ne conduit pas comme ça, il est beaucoup moins brusque que d'habitude. Il n'essaye même pas de se mettre à notre portée, on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose... Je le sens, Survivant, ces connards préparent quelque chose ! »

« Je vais aller voir ça. Je te recontacte si j'ai du nouveau. »

L'Élu n'eût pas le temps de se rapprocher du convoyeur Warboy. Le guntruck ennemi venait soudainement de piler, le roux ne pouvait l'éviter. Le choc fut violent, l'avant du guntruck venait de percuter une remorque Warboy de côté. La jeune femme était secouée, son front avait heurté le tableau de bord. Du sang coulait depuis la base de ses cheveux, et la tête lui tournait horriblement. Ron était en meilleur état, mais le fait d'être à l'arrêt le rendait nerveux. Alors qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits et que Ron tentait de redémarrer le moteur, un impact sourd attira leur attention.

Lentement, la brune releva la tête. Juste devant elle, un Warboy était accroupi sur le capot. La tête penchée sur le côté, il la dévisageait avec curiosité, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Étrangement, la brune se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard. On aurait dit que le Warboy la reconnaissait. Cet éclat à la fois de surprise et d'incompréhension confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Décidément, tout le monde semblait la connaître.

Il était jeune, d'une musculature sèche et efficace, quelques mèches de cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux. Une certaine intelligence se reflétait à travers ses iris verts, mais ce qui attirait l'attention, c'était les scarifications qui couraient le long de son buste, tout bonnement impressionnantes. La jeune femme se reprit, consciente de s'être perdue dans la contemplation des cicatrices, et déglutit. Elle voyait le regard du scarifié descendre le long de son corps, scrutant chaque centimètre de peau. L'attention du Warboy se fixa sur ses chaînes.

L'instant d'après, il se jeta sur sa portière et l'ouvrit à la volée. La peur la tétanisait. Son esprit lui hurla de se défendre, mais elle fut incapable de bouger, désormais coincée par le brun. Ron avait saisit le 9mm juste à temps, délaissant sa passagère. Il allait tirer sur le jeune Warboy mais un autre lui arracha l'arme des mains. Ce dernier coinça le cou du roux au creux de son coude pour l'étrangler, mais le conducteur lui asséna un violent coup de tête en arrière. Le second Warboy hurla, le nez cassé. Porté par la rage, il dégaina sa dague, l'enfonça dans l'épaule du roux avant de l'arracher de sa place et de le jeter dehors. Hermione se retrouva seule, privée de sa seule protection et immobilisée par un Warboy. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi critique, elle en aurait éclaté de rire. Arriver à échapper aux tueurs des taudis, se forger une réputation de femme forte et indépendante, tout cela pour finir misérablement enlevée telle une demoiselle en détresse. Elle était horrifiée par sa propre faiblesse, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, dépourvue d'arme. Le jeune scarifié la saisit par la taille, la ramenant à la réalité.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » grinça-t-elle. « Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ? »

Le Warboy sembla confus pendant un instant. Elle le jaugeait, le menton haut, fière de son petit effet, mais il choisit d'ignorer royalement ses questions, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

« Mademoiselle, vous m'accompagnez. Tout se passera très bien tant que vous coopérerez, mais si une idée stupide vous venait à l'esprit, oubliez-la. Vous finiriez comme Weasley. Compris ? »

Elle acquiesça de mauvaise foi, surprise par le calme qui émanait de l'homme. De toute façon, tenter de s'échapper maintenant serait vain, elle n'avait absolument aucune chance. Tout en se laissant entraîner sur le capot, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : le scarifié connaissait Ron; Ron connaissait le conducteur du guntruck Warboy. Se connaissaient-ils donc tous ?

« On va pas traîner, on a pas le temps. Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Elle lui répondit froidement.

« Ok Hermione » dit-il. « Moi c'est Théo. Le reste, on s'en fout. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je dis ; pas de plainte, pas de tentative d'escapade, ça risquerait de m'énerver et pour le moment, t'as pas vraiment de valeur. Un autre Warboy attend sur notre guntruck. Je vais t'aider à monter, il va te récupérer, tu vas sagement m'attendre et tu me suivras en silence. Maintenant, on bouge. »

Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Elle vit le Warboy que Théo avait évoqué. Le brun lui adressa quelques paroles, puis s'avança et colla son dos à la paroi de la remorque. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher, et la souleva assez aisément. Son équipier la hissa, puis attendit que le scarifié fasse de même. Après être monté, Théo l'attrapa par le bras, les faisant remonter les remorques au pas de course.

Laissant traîner son regard d'ambre, la brune pouvait constater que les Warboys avaient créé de véritables positions de combat sur toute la longueur du convoyeur : ils y avaient installé lances-flammes et mitrailleuses, et pouvaient tirer sans problème tout en étant protégés par des plaques d'acier fixées à la verticale. Le trio les passa assez rapidement, mais pas assez pour la jeune femme, horrifiée par le spectacle que les deux clans offraient. Des effusions de sang, des cadavres jonchant le sable... Il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour voir un Warboy arroser un chasseur SunEater de son lance-flamme. Les hurlements qui s'en élevèrent étaient abominables, un haut-le-cœur la prit avec violence. Tout ce sang, cette douleur, tout la dégoûtait, elle qui n'avait jamais été fervente de la manière forte. Elle voyait également des hommes se battre à mains nues à même le sol, dépourvus de leurs bolides. Parmi eux, Ron, qui était dans un sale état. Le visage tuméfié, l'arcade en sang, il enchaînait les coups et les encaissait, visiblement à bout de souffle et handicapé par la plaie profonde de son épaule. Le pauvre semblait souffrir le martyr, mais il tenait bon, il luttait pour sa vie. Malheureusement, Théo tira sur ses chaînes, et elle perdit le roux de vue.

Elle était emmenée à l'avant du convoyeur, ils se trouvaient actuellement juste au dessus de l'habitacle. Son kidnappeur s'accroupit et frappa deux fois sur la tôle. Quelques secondes après, une trappe s'ouvrait sur un jeune métisse au sourire éclatant. Encore une fois, quelqu'un la dévisageait étrangement, et cela angoissait la brune. Tous ces gens qui semblent la connaître, alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus de sa vie, c'était troublant, et un peu effrayant.

Théo fit un léger signe de la tête, et immédiatement, le métisse arrêta de la dévisager.

« Tu nous ramène de la jolie marchandise Théo ! » lâcha l'homme, avec un clin d'œil à l'attention d'Hermione.

« Malefoy avait raison » rétorqua le scarifié. « Je l'ai trouvé avec Weasley, ils viennent de l'acheter. »

« Génial ! J'aimerai tellement voir la tête de Potter quand il l'apprendra. Mademoiselle ! » apostropha-t-il la brune. « Blaise Zabini, pour vous servir.»

Blaise s'était présenté en faisant une révérence, mais Hermione ne put lui offrir qu'une grimace. Elle venait de ressentir une légère douleur au bras. Son regard se posa sur la zone concernée et y vit une aiguille plantée, encore tenue par Théo. Il lui accorda une moue désolée.

« Ça ne nous fait pas spécialement plaisir mais on est obligés. Ordre direct, personne ne doit voir la route qu'on va emprunter. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Tu abuses quand même ! » s'indigna son ami.

Le vertige la prenait, elle sentait la drogue s'insinuer dans ses veines et engourdir son corps. Ses jambes cédèrent, les hommes la rattrapèrent de justesse. Avec précaution, ils la firent descendre et l'allongèrent sur la banquette arrière alors que sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble. Vainement, elle essaya de combattre les effets.

« Enfoirés... » articula-t-elle difficilement.

Puis les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

* * *

La vitesse l'avait toujours grisé. Il adorait les sensations qu'elle lui procurait : tester ses réflexes, braquer violemment son volant, faire chauffer son moteur... Des émotions spécifiques, qu'il ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs. Son léger buggy était d'une vélocité sans pareille, tout en étant parfaitement adapté au désert et maniable à souhait. Dépourvu de vitre, le vent rentrait à l'intérieur. Cela l'obligeait à porter un masque, mais le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en sentant sa chevelure de platine s'emmêler en valait la peine. Il couva d'un regard affectueux son bolide. Ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir sortir plus souvent en solitaire... Rien que d'y penser, une sensation de puissance enflait au creux de son être. Oui, c'est ça. Il se sentait puissant, et il en tirait une joie sans pareille.

« Drago, tu m'écoutes à la fin ?! »

Il soupira. La joie et la puissance venaient d'être sauvagement assassinés, et la meurtrière répondait au nom de Pansy Parkinson.

« Je sais que je t'emmerde, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire comme si je n'existais pas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

La jeune femme releva ses lunettes de soleil, rondes et noires. Drago posa son regard d'acier sur elle. Pansy le foudroyait de ses grands yeux verts. Son carré court s'agitait dans tous les sens, le vent faisant virevolter ses mèches noires. Caché derrière son masque qui le protégeait du sable, il pouvait se permettre un sourire narquois sans risque de représailles.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Rien du tout voyons... » Elle haussa les épaules, avant de changer brutalement de comportement, devenant hystérique. « Bordel Drago ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Ça te pète souvent, de décider de faire déplacer le convoi entier comme ça ? ' _Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy, je vous pisse tous à la raie et je m'en tape_ ' » l'imita-t-elle avec colère avant de le pointer du doigt. « Et j'ai pas fini ! En plus, tu ne nous réquisitionne pas pour une bonne raison, loin de là ! Tu as fait déplacer le guntruck, le Helltruck et des centaines de Warboys pour faire chier Potter ! » rugit-t-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, désormais assommé par sa meilleure amie.

« Écoute Pansy » dit-il calmement. « Premièrement, tu es vraiment grossière. Après, j'avoue que narguer Potter est absolument jouissif, mais je ne ferai pas déplacer un convoi entier pour cette seule raison. On m'a informé qu'il allait acquérir plusieurs esclaves et un assez gros stock d'essence. C'est une occasion merveilleuse, tu ne trouves pas ? Récupérer des biens qui nous font cruellement défaut, tout en poussant à bout des SunEaters. Alors, satisfaite ? » lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

La jeune femme, peu convaincue, le fusilla du regard. Elle préféra s'emmurer dans le silence, et regarder au loin.

Le calme était revenu, pour le plus grand bonheur du blond. Calme seulement brisé par le bruit du moteur, qui le berçait. Quelques rayons du soleil couchant venaient caresser agréablement sa joue. Le jour déclinait, et une pause ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il saisit sa radio.

« Blaise, tu es là ? »

« Malheureusement.» maugréa le métisse.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Le ton exaspéré de son ami ne lui disait rien qui vaille, tout comme les hurlements qu'il percevait à travers la radio.

« Merde Blaise, tu as lâché des charognes sur Théo ou quoi ? »

« Même pas. Si c'était seulement ça... » lui répondit-il dans un soupir.

Le blond entendit son ami scarifié protester vivement, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

« On a une prisonnière » continua le métisse. « Elle était avec Weasley. Théo l'a sédatée, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée c'est une horreur ! Je crois que mes nerfs vont lâcher... » déplora-t-il.

« Les femmes te tueront, tu le sais ! » intervint Pansy dans un éclat de rire.

« Toi la première... » répondit-il innocemment, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Dray, je dois te prévenir. Ce n'est pas une simple prisonnière. La voir te fera un choc. »

Drago préféra terminer la conversation avant que ses amis ne s'engagent dans une énième dispute. Il était toutefois intrigué par les paroles de son ami. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial, au point de lui faire un choc ?

« Ne t'en fais pas » assura le blond. « On va faire une pause au Pic des Douze coups, ça nous fera du bien à tous. »

Son ami laissa exploser sa joie, avant de couper court à la conversation. Pansy s'empara à son tour de la radio et donna rapidement quelques ordres. Des exclamations de joie éclatèrent de part et d'autre du convoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

Le Pic des Douze coups était apprécié des voyageurs et des nomades. Sa forme en vague abritait parfaitement des rayons solaires, et la grotte intérieure était assez grande et fraîche pour accueillir tout un convoi. En résumé, le pic était un endroit idyllique pour s'arrêter, se reposer et se restaurer.

Drago s'installa assez près de l'entrée et coupa le moteur de son buggy. Il s'en extirpa agilement, et fit un tour auprès des Warboys afin de voir leur état. Le constat n'était pas bon : on dénombrait une cinquantaine de blessés, et au moins une vingtaine de morts et disparus. Le regard du blond se durcit. Bien qu'ils étaient sortis vainqueur du combat, ils n'avaient pas gagné pour autant. Les hommes qu'il avait perdu en était la preuve. Mais son passage auprès du Helltruck lui remonta un peu le moral. Il avait félicité les musiciens. Ces derniers étaient plus que passionnés, et participaient grandement au moral des troupes lors de ce genre de combats. Drago laissa s'échapper un léger sourire en coin. C'était l'une des meilleures idées que les Warboys avaient jamais eu.

Après s'être assuré d'avoir vu tous les véhicules, il se dirigea vers le seul qu'il n'avait pas vu, le guntruck.

Le jeune homme trouva ses amis appuyés contre la carrosserie, visiblement engagés dans une conversation très animée. Il s'approcha et s'invita dans le cercle

« Alors, ça va mieux ? Toujours des envies suicidaires ? » railla-il.

Blaise roula des yeux, tandis que Théo souriait à pleine dents.

« T'aurai du voir ça ! » plaisanta le scarifié. « Et après, il ose parler de sexe fort... Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi peureux ! »

« Déconne pas, c'est une véritable tarée... » marmonna le concerné.

Le trio éclata de rire.

« Bon » déclara sereinement Drago, « allons voir la femme qui a traumatisé Blaise ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews, et à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lapidez-moi. Lynchez-moi. Mettez-moi sur le bûcher. Tabassez-moi en MP.**

 **Je suis en retard.**

 **J'en suis désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse. En fait, si. C'est mon chat. Cet être vile et maléfique profite de l'état de faiblesse de votre dévouée, troublant mon sommeil par un arrachage d'entrailles puantes.**

 **... Pas crédible ? Bon, je suis flemmarde. On l'est tous, non ?**

 **Vos reviews :**

 **Ombre : Tes commentaires me font toujours sourire. Toutes ces interrogations ! Mais ne t'en fais, la suite t'apprendra tout ce qu'il faut.  
**

 **Guest : Que de mystères ! Merci à toi.**

 **Nadra : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires !**

 **Bibiche.d : Ca me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise, enjoy !**

* * *

 _Dagoba - Fall of Man_

 _Ferme les yeux. Ça va aller. Inspire, puis expire lentement... Non ! Reprends-toi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de lâcher prise, bon sang ! Voilà. Fais le vide en toi. Ça ira mieux. Allez, garde ton sang-froid. Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione ouvrit craintivement un œil, puis l'autre. Un grognement peu féminin lui échappa, elle se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Bordel... » souffla-t-elle, à présent désespérée.

Pas de chance pour la brune. En dépit de ses nombreuses prières faites à tous les dieux existants, elle était toujours enchaînée à l'arrière du guntruck. Blaise et Théo avaient préféré la lier à une longue chaîne en acier, elle-même attachée au châssis des roues arrières. Une grimace déforma ses traits, mais fut vite remplacée par un sourire carnassier, un brin sadique. C'est vrai, elle était attachée comme un animal de foire, mais elle leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et elle en était plus que fière.

Après quelques heures de sommeil sous narcotiques, la jeune femme était lentement sortie de l'inconscience. Déjà naturellement, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Ajoutez cela au fait que petit à petit, elle se remémorait les événements qui avaient précédé sa narcose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son regard d'ambre se posa sur Théo, en train de bavasser joyeusement avec Blaise. Elle plissa les yeux. À ce stade, la brune ne se souciait même plus des risques éventuels. La vengeance est un plat qui se gobe au réveil.

En un éclair, elle tentait d'étrangler le scarifié à l'aide de ses entraves tout en poussant des hurlements sauvages. Son cœur s'affolait, son instinct reprenait le dessus. Théo suffoquait et pâlissait à vue d'œil, émettant quelques gargouillements lamentables, si bien qu'Hermione raffermit sa prise, les yeux exorbités. À son tour d'être aux commandes. Un cliquetis et la sensation du métal froid contre sa tempe la persuadèrent de relâcher la pression. Blaise la tenait en joue de son Desert Eagle, ce qui la ramena bien vite à la réalité.

« Lâche-le immédiatement où je te descends. » dit-il froidement.

La brune le toisa, les lèvres pincées. En apparence fière, elle n'aurait pu avouer que la culpabilité comprimait ses entrailles. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas devenir folle à lier dans ce monde, mais elle avait bien compris que la simplicité l'emportait parfois. _Difficile que d'être équilibré ici-bas_ , pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Lentement, elle cessa d'imprimer de la tension dans ses chaînes. Elle ôta son entrave du cou du scarifié qui inspira de grandes bouffées d'air. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air mauvais. Blaise choisit cet instant pour abaisser son arme, et se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

Théo passa à l'arrière, ses iris verts s'assombrissant rapidement. Le jeune homme saisit la chaîne qui reliait les poignets de sa prisonnière, et la plaqua contre le siège.

« Toi » siffla-t-il avec hargne, « essaye seulement de me retoucher sans être autorisée, et je te jure que tu serviras d'amuse-gueule aux pervers des bas-fonds de la citadelle. »

Hermione sentit un grand froid s'insinuer en elle. Elle fixait le Warboy avec incrédulité. _Non. Pas les bas-fonds. Tout sauf ça, pitié._ Une unique larme coula sur sa joue droite, tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, son souffle s'accélérait. Elle avait été une seule fois dans les bas-fonds d'une citadelle, lorsqu'un de ses anciens maîtres l'avait punie. La jeune femme l'avait mordu, un jour où il voulait lui faire des attouchements. L'homme avait hurlé de rage, mais au lieu de la punir, il l'avait confiée à un bordel des bas-fonds. Elle y était restée deux semaines, avant de parvenir à s'enfuir, mais cela avait suffit pour la traumatiser. Elle en gardait une peur bleue, proche de la phobie, et rien que d'en parler suffisait à la paralyser.

Théo la secoua violemment. Hermione cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et constata que le jeune homme la fixait à son tour, plus intrigué qu'autre chose.

« Hey ! Ça va ? Tu es restée amorphe pendant au moins cinq minutes, tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai secouée ! » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Pas étonnant_ , pensa la brune. Ce phénomène lui était déjà arrivé, elle l'avait également vu sur d'autres. Un souvenir douloureux et traumatisant les plongeaient dans une sorte de léthargie dont ils pouvaient difficilement sortir ; le résultat d'un monde en ruine. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Le scarifié l'observait avec insistance, comme s'il attendait sa réaction. C'est alors que le naturel d'Hermione revint au galop.

Un hurlement de rage passa ses lèvres, surprenant le Warboy. Elle se mit à se débattre comme une furie, secouant ses longues boucles, donnant des coups de pied n'importe où. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de blesser. Elle ne supportait plus sa captivité. Elle avait supporté le fait d'être enchaînée plusieurs mois, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. _Se faire ballotter comme un vulgaire sac, il y en a marre !_

Quant à Théo, il n'était plus que blasé. Il avait fallu qu'elle devienne cinglée... Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de la maîtriser, mais la colère lui donnait une force redoutable. Il jura allègrement.

« Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? » souffla-t-il avec dépit.

Un fou rire bruyant lui répondit. Plaquant la jeune femme contre le siège, il se retourna vers Blaise qui riait si fort que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Va te faire voir ! » répliqua le scarifié, contrarié.

« Désolé mec, mais c'est vraiment trop bon ! »

Il repartit de plus belle. Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Il tenta de la calmer comme il pouvait, mais après les hurlements bestiaux, c'était les insultes qui se mirent à pleuvoir. Plus que vexé, le jeune homme répondit à son tour, créant une atmosphère chaotique dans l'habitacle.

Le métisse n'en menait pas large non plus. Un grésillement attira l'attention des deux passagers, enfin plutôt celle du scarifié. Il écouta comme il le pouvait, et protesta lorsqu'on l'évoqua. Ils ne suivirent pas vraiment la conversation, trop occupés à se donner quelques coups et s'attribuer des noms d'oiseaux.

« Tiens bon ! » s'exclama subitement Blaise. « On va faire une pause au Pic. »

Le scarifié remercia le ciel, avant qu'un coup de genou dans la cuisse le ramène à la réalité.

* * *

À présent, elle attendait derrière le guntruck, enchaînée et lasse. Elle avait fini par s'asseoir dans le sable. Dessinant des arabesques du bout des doigts, le visage calé dans la paume de sa main droite, elle soupira. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Hermione entendait les Warboys rire aux éclats et chanter. Elles les enviait, eux et leur liberté, leur joie de vivre. La brune était prisonnière, et cela la dégoûtait au plus au point.

Alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée, elle entendit qu'on se postait juste en face d'elle. Relevant les yeux, elle vit deux jambes fines à la peau mate, chaussées d'une paire de baskets basses plus qu'usées. La personne s'accroupit.

« Tiens, ça te fera du bien. »

Une jeune femme à la coupe au carré venait de poser une assiette devant elle, remplie de viande en sauce à l'odeur alléchante. Hermione l'ignora malgré la tentation, et retourna à ses occupations. Son estomac criait famine, mais elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à obéir à ses ravisseurs, plutôt mourir dévorée par les vautours. La jeune femme leva un sourcil en voyant sa réaction.

« Si tu veux te laisser crever de faim, c'est ton problème » déclara-t-elle froidement. « Nous, on s'en fout, mais saches que tu devrais nous remercier pour t'avoir emmenée. Tu n'auras pas survécu deux jours avec les SunEaters. »

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et commença à s'éloigner. Le cerveau de la brune était en ébullition. Devait-elle la remercier ? Peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider ? Savait-elle ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle ?

Elle interpella la jeune femme dans un élan qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux, honteuse d'avoir cédée à sa curiosité. Elle patienta, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. La jeune femme s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle, attendant qu'Hermione prenne la parole. S'attachant à sa fierté, elle bomba le torse et braqua son regard dans les yeux verts de l'autre brune.

« Où allons-nous, et qu'allez vous faire de moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

La femme au carré sourit cruellement.

« Estime-toi heureuse d'être encore en vie. Le reste ne te concerne pas. »

La réponse qu'elle lui donna glaça le sang d'Hermione. Sur ces mots, la jeune femme lui accorda un dernier regard méprisant, et s'en alla.

La brune resta seule un long moment. Ces dernières paroles l'avaient remontée, elle les ruminait en silence. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de me faire enlever_. De plus, l'odeur de la nourriture la torturait. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, les lissant en arrière, avant de pousser du pied l'assiette. Ils se fichaient d'elle. Ils la testaient, ils attendaient qu'elle cède et qu'elle implore. Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, elle leur montrerai qu'on ne joue pas avec elle.

De nouveau, elle sentit qu'on s'approchait mais cette fois, plusieurs personnes venaient. La jeune femme se renfrogna, et s'emmura dans un silence total. Au détour du camion, plusieurs voix s'élevaient.

« Je te le répète, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir. » avertit un homme. La voix de Blaise.

« Essaye de ne pas péter les plombs. Elle est absolument horrible, j'en ai fais les frais...» ajouta un autre, qu'elle reconnu comme étant Théo.

Les deux Warboys apparurent à sa droite. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un autre homme, aux cheveux platines et aux yeux gris. Il se mit à la fixer intensément dès qu'il la vit, les mâchoires contractées. L'insistance du regard du blond était difficilement supportable, mais Hermione ne flancha pas et lui tenu tête, plantant ses yeux ambrés dans l'orage anthracite du nouveau venu. La tension était palpable, mais la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Encore un qui la connaissait, on dirait.

« De toutes les ordures imaginables, c'est elle que vous me ramenez. » cracha le blond avec agressivité.

La violence de ces propos la laissa sans voix. Les yeux écarquillés, elle était réellement choquée de la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque Théo la prit de vitesse.

« Malefoy » intervint prudemment le scarifié, « elle ne se souvient pas de nous. Je crois qu'elle est amnésique. »

La brune et le blond braquèrent leur attention sur le Warboy. La jeune femme était interloquée. Amnésique ? Impossible ! Elle ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. La lassitude s'abattit sur elle. Ils étaient tous malades, que ce soit les SunEaters ou les Warboys. Alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, le dit Malefoy interrogea Théo, lui posant mille questions à la fois.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! » siffla-t-il. « Tu débloques complète... »

« Drago ! » hurla la brune au carré, à une centaine de mètres d'eux. « La citadelle est attaquée, Potter leur a envoyé un convoi ! »

Malefoy resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de hurler à tous de remonter dans leurs véhicules. Il repartit en courant, tandis que Blaise la détachait et l'emmenait dans le guntruck. La colère des hommes était contagieuse, tous couraient à leur chasseur et redémarraient leur moteur, l'air déterminé. De nouveau, Hermione se retrouva sur la banquette arrière du convoyeur, un Blaise furieux au volant et un Théo plus froid que jamais comme compagnie. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, elle était perdue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » les apostropha-t-elle.

« Le Survivant n'a pas aimé notre petite surprise » lui répondit le scarifié. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a pu faire, mais il a envoyé un convoi de guerre à notre citadelle, gardée seulement par des femmes, des Warkids et des vieillards. »

« Enfoiré... » siffla le métisse.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. La situation était critique, et même si elle restait indignée de sa condition de prisonnière, elle préféra se taire et rester calme. Des vies innocentes étaient en jeu, et elle avait un cœur. Elle regarda les dunes de sable défiler à toute vitesse sous le soleil couchant, et écouta le Helltruck jouer plus violemment que jamais.

* * *

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par Blaise, qui venait de klaxonner plusieurs fois de suite. La jeune femme releva la tête et se souleva légèrement de son siège, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'avant.

La nuit était tombée, mais le guntruck n'avançait pas dans l'obscurité. Le convoi se dirigeait à toute allure vers l'entrée d'un défilé, éclairé par la pleine lune, qu'ils atteignirent rapidement. Ils s'y engouffrèrent précautionneusement. Les parois rocheuses étaient trop proches pour que les véhicules y avancent côte à côte, mais il était assez large pour que l'on puisse progresser rapidement.

La radio se mit à grésiller. Théo la saisit, confirmant sa présence, avant que la voix de Malefoy retentisse dans l'habitacle. La brune renifla dédaigneusement. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait déjà fait passer sous les roues d'un convoi entier. Cette homme puait le mépris et l'arrogance. Rien que d'y penser, elle voyait rouge.

« Les gars, on est déjà sur les lieux. C'est vraiment pas beau à voir, la nuit risque d'être longue. » déclara-t-il.

« Moi qui pensait rentrer tranquillement, profiter de la vie, ce genre de truc... » répondit sarcastiquement Blaise.

« Raté mon vieux. Théo, je te veux en hauteur, il faut que tu fasses des victimes en masse. On a réellement besoin de toi. »

Sans un mot, le scarifié ouvrit sa portière et disparu sur le toit.

« Quant à toi, très cher Zabini, tu seras à pied. Mais d'abord, il faudra que tu mènes la merdeuse en sécurité. On aura besoin d'elle. »

« Bonne chance vieux. »

Malefoy coupa la communication après quelques secondes de silence. Hermione ruminait à nouveau.

« Une merdeuse ?! C'est vrai que cet espèce de crétin peroxydé est parfait, vraiment... » bougonna-t-elle.

« Drago est vraiment con parfois, mais c'est un bon ami. » dit le métisse. « Comme Pansy, en fait. » rajouta-t-il finalement.

« Pansy ? »

« Assez petite, coupe au carré, yeux qui lancent des éclairs, aussi chaleureuse que la glace... » énuméra-t-il.

« Je l'ai déjà vue. Une rencontre... charmante ! » grimaça-t-elle.

Le jeune homme pouffa.

« Bon, maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent. Suis-moi, ne me lâche pas d'une semelle où tu te feras tuer. Ça ira ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Ils passèrent le défilé, et arrivèrent dans une immense vallée, théâtre d'une bataille impressionnante. Quelques instant plus tard, ils descendaient du camion et se faufilaient su le champ de bataille.

Blaise saisit la jeune femme par la nuque, l'obligeant à le suivre. Le duo courait entre les combattants, évitant les balles perdues et pour Blaise, n'hésitant pas à appuyer sur la détente dès qu'un SunEater se faisait trop proche. L'appréhension nouait douloureusement sa gorge, mais elle sentait également l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Et bien que ces scènes de violence et de mort lui retournaient l'estomac, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

Alors que la brune balayait la place du regard, elle sentit un poids s'arracher de sa nuque et se retourna aussitôt. Blaise était plaqué au sol par un SunEater plus que frénétique, qui tentait tant bien que mal de poser le canon de son revolver contre sa joue. Le métisse le repoussait de toutes ses forces en l'insultant, mais rien n'y faisait, son adversaire était beaucoup trop lourd et agité. Hermione intervint à sa grande surprise, mettant un puissant coup de pied dans la main armée du SunEater. Blaise en profita pour le faire rouler sur le côté, lui assénant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il saisit l'arme tombée à ses côtés, inséra le chargeur dans la foulée et l'abattit de trois balles dans le crâne. Le Warboy se remit aussitôt sur pieds, accordant un sourire reconnaissant à sa sauveuse.

Ils atteignirent rapidement un énorme monte-charge, situé aux pieds d'une falaise coincée dans la vallée. Ils s'installèrent au centre pendant que Blaise hurlait des ordres. Les deux passagers étaient protégés par de jeunes Warboys lourdement armés, dispersés sur chaque côtés.

« Pas de quartier ! » s'époumonait le métisse. « On descend tout ceux qu'on ne connaît pas, que ce soit femmes, gosses ou vieillards ! »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas tuer des enfants ?! » s'indigna Hermione.

« On a pas le choix. On les bute, ou on se fait buter. » lui répondit-il en désignant quelque chose du doigt.

Juste en face d'eux, une petite fille venait de tuer un Warboy. Elle devait être âgée d'environ cinq ans, mais tenait un fusil d'assaut entre les mains, le visage froid et inexpressif. Elle massacra ainsi cinq hommes avec une précision redoutable, avant de se faire empaler sur la lame d'un Warkid. La jeune femme craqua à ce moment. Elle s'effondra au sol et vomit le maigre contenu de son estomac, cela pendant de très longues minutes alors que la plate-forme s'élevait. _Des enfants_. Ces deux mots venaient d'être gravés au fer rouge dans l'esprit de la brune. Ils la torturaient, sans relâche, venant et s'imposant brutalement. _Rien que des enfants..._ pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Blaise la surveilla tout au long de leur ascension. La jeune femme était pâle, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle ne se détournait pas une seconde des combats qui se déroulaient sous leurs pieds. Plutôt gêné, le jeune homme avança jusqu'au bord du monte-charge, avant de l'interpeller.

« Tu vas devoir t'y habituer » affirma le métisse. « C'est vrai que c'est choquant, mais c'est comme ça. Les SunEaters ont choisi de former les gosses car ils savaient pertinemment qu'on hésiterait, et qu'on ferait moins gaffe. Si tu vois un gamin avec ses boucles blondes et ses grands yeux, tu ne peux simplement pas t'en méfier. Et au moment où tu baisses ta garde, il dégaine et te colle une cartouche entre les deux yeux. »

Hermione avait relevé la tête. Le visage fermé, il continua.

« On a perdu pas mal de combattants comme ça, aussi bien des inconnus que des amis. Alors maintenant, on ne fait plus dans la pitié ou dans la morale, et on sauve en priorité ceux qui nous sont chers. »

La brune le fixa un moment, avant d'acquiescer timidement. La vie était tellement plus simple quand elle vivait dans les taudis. Bien que la vie y était dure et qu'il fallait y faire ses preuves, on n'y trouvait pas ce genre d'horreur. Il restait de l'honneur à ces gens, car malgré leur pauvreté, c'était la seule chose qu'ils possédaient et ils s'y accrochaient, jusqu'à la mort.

La plate-forme s'arrêta à une trentaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Hermione se releva, et suivit Blaise. Après être descendus du monte-charge, ils passèrent une grande porte imbriquée dans la pierre. Derrière s'étendait une galerie seulement éclairée par quelques torches. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, et l'encouragea d'un grand sourire avant qu'ils ne s'y aventurent. La brune était sereine, un peu réconfortée par l'homme qui l'escortait. D'une certaine manière, elle appréciait le grand métisse, et il était la seule personne en laquelle elle avait un semblant de confiance.

Ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les entrailles de la roche. Hermione était bien heureuse qu'on la guide, cet endroit était un véritable dédale. Ils avaient tournés plusieurs fois sur la gauche, quelque fois à droite avant qu'elle ne décroche et se désintéresse. Elle savait seulement qu'ils descendaient de plus en plus, et suivait calmement pour une fois. A vrai dire, elle était exténuée. Toutes les horreurs et les choses qu'elle avait apprise l'avaient épuisée mentalement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et rêvait de dormir des heures durant.

Après avoir déambulé pendant un bon quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une grille aux barreaux de métal épais. Blaise échangea quelques mots avec l'un des deux Warboys qui la gardait, puis ils ouvrirent la porte. Le duo s'avança. Hermione voyait des sortes de cellules des deux côtés du boyau, creusées à même la roche. Elle grimaça, cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Bon, » commença le métisse, « ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais je vais te laisser ici un moment. »

« Tu vas vraiment me laisser dans une cellule ? » demanda-t-elle avec exaspération.

Blaise lui accorda un sourire légèrement narquois. _Et merde_.

« Malefoy te veut vivante. Alors je m'assure que tu restes en vie » répondit-il, tout en ouvrant cérémonieusement la grille d'une des geôles.

« Je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes. » grinça-t-elle.

La brune s'exécuta de mauvaise foi. Elle s'installa à même le sol, l'air renfrogné et priant pour que le jeune homme soit foudroyé. Ce serait déjà un bon début.

Blaise lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Le métisse revint plusieurs heures plus tard, la mine sombre et les vêtements tachés de sang. Hermione brûlait d'envie de lui parler, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait. Le regard que lui lança Blaise la persuada de garder ses interrogations au chaud, dans un coin de son esprit. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et lui intima de sortir. Un groupe de Warboys l'accompagnait. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle. Il souleva ses entraves, et à l'aide d'une pince, les sectionna. La brune massa ses poignets endoloris. Enfin libre ! Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis des mois. Elle offrit au jeune homme un sourire chaleureux et franc, qu'il snoba. L'expression enjouée de la jeune femme fondit. Ils se mirent en marche dans les interminables galeries.

Le groupe passa de nombreuses portes. Elles pouvaient aussi bien être silencieuses, mais il s'échappait hurlements, gémissements et pleurs de la plupart. Hermione continua la tête haute.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils aperçurent de la lumière au bout d'un des boyaux. Ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction, et à l'étonnement de la brune, se retrouvèrent sur un énorme pont de bois, reliant la falaise à ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de palais taillé à même la roche. Elle avançait avec curiosité. Le palais était implanté assez haut, et s'affinait en hauteur, collé à la falaise qui fermait la vallée. En contrebas, une rivière aux reflets verts coulait, la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir des personnes travaillant sur les rives, et même des enfants s'y baignant. Un ville s'étendait au pieds du palais, les habitants s'activant pour reconstruire ce qu'avait détruit les SunEaters. Elle voyait également ce qui lui semblait être un marché, où les gens s'époumonait pour vendre leur poisson, leur fruits et légumes. La vie avait repris son cour, les gens faisait fi de l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir. À cette hauteur, elle voyait la richesse et l'opulence de la ville, elle percevait même légèrement les odeurs d'épices d'en bas. Malgré que la ville ait été partiellement détruite, elle ne pouvait que trouver l'endroit merveilleux, riche en couleurs et en senteurs.

« Incroyable... » chuchota-t-elle, émerveillée.

Blaise avait du l'entendre car un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, sans qu'elle puisse le voir.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du pont et entrèrent dans une nouvelle série de galeries. Elles étaient toujours éclairées par des torches, mais des ouvertures dans les murs permettaient le passage de la lumière lors de la journée. Elles semblaient également plus accueillantes lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas fermées.

Après avoir longés de nombreux couloirs, le groupe s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte immense, étincelante sous les flammes des torches. Il en sortait un vacarme épouvantable. Hermione lança un regard intrigué aux hommes qui la précédaient. Ils avaient marché au pas de course jusqu'ici, mais ils semblaient à présent hésitants, presque intimidés pour quelques soldats à l'aspect peu vaillant.

Sortant de nulle part Drago arriva d'un pas impérial, accompagné de Pansy. La tête haute, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il se fraya un chemin entre les soldats, ignorant royalement la brune qu'il avait presque agressée quelques heures plus tôt. Il essayait de paraître imposant, mais les cernes prononcées sous ses yeux attestaient de sa fatigue. Il poussa les battants de la porte avec force et aussitôt, une assemblée de femmes se jeta sur lui.

Tandis qu'on la reléguait dans un coin, Hermione s'intéressa à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Le blond se faisait hurler dessus par une jeune femme fine et élancée. Cette dernière s'était approchée et avait tenté de lui coller une gifle monumentale, qu'il avait esquivé sans peine tout en essayant de la calmer. Peine perdue, elle semblait déchaînée.

« Astoria est bien partie pour nous gaver toute la sainte journée ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix derrière Hermione.

La brune sursauta, et se retourna vivement. À quelques pas d'elle, une jeune femme était assise à même la table, accordant méticuleusement une basse noire. Elle était vêtue d'un long pagne et d'un bandeau de poitrine en lin blanc, légers et aériens. Elle croisait ses jambes interminables, chaussées de bottes de cuir poussiéreuses. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter chaque parcelle de la jeune femme, qu'elle trouvait simplement irrésistible. Elle n'était pas 'belle' au sens propre, mais elle dégageait un certain charisme, que ce soit soit ses nombreux tatouages en noir et blanc, son corps fin et musclé, le sourire mutin qui étirait ses lèvres pleines ou la lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses prunelles si noires.

Elle sembla être satisfaite de son accordage car elle passa la sangle autour d'elle, et entama un morceau. Hermione l'avait déjà entendu. Les Warboys l'avait joué lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais de manière bien plus douce alors qu'ici, la jeune femme rendait la mélodie plus agressive. Sans la lâcher du regard, la tatouée l'invita à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de tête. Intriguée, la brune s'exécuta.

Devant Hermione, le conflit enflait à chaque instant. Hommes et femmes s'affrontaient verbalement avec une ardeur peu commune, mais toujours très distinctement les uns des autres. Drago était glacial quand Blaise était volcanique, et Théo, fidèle à lui-même, restait très calme. Contre eux, quatre femmes : Pansy, qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant et qui semblait bien remontée ; la dénommée Astoria, totalement hystérique, soutenue par une autre femme qui lui ressemblait fortement ; et une petite blonde aux yeux rêveurs mais aux paroles sèches. Parmi tous ces hurlements, la tatouée jouait avec passion et chantait d'une voix caverneuse, assez surprenante mais appréciable. La brune haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand aimait-elle la musique folle des Warboys ?

« Tu n'es qu'un foutu égoïste ! On a perdu des femmes, des enfants, et tout cela par ta faute ! » s'époumonait Astoria.

« ****Men fall over and over again ! They gave us millions of reasons to hate them, like fire needs fuel to exist**** **» chantait puissamment la tatouée.**  
L _es hommes tombent encore et encore! Ils nous ont donné des millions de raisons de les détester, comme le feu a besoin de carburant pour exister_

« Comment j'aurai pu savoir que ce cinglé s'en prendrait à la citadelle ?! On les avait mis en fuite, je pensais qu'il rentreraient juste chez eux avec la queue entre les jambes ! » siffla Drago.

« **Consuming our faith, the burning remains. They pushed the men straight away to their fall... Fall ! »**  
 _Consommant notre foi, les brûlures restent. Ils ont poussé les hommes immédiatement à leur chute… Chute !_

« Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! » intervint Pansy. « Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais tu ne m'a pas écoutée, tu as encore voulu faire l'intéressant ! »

 _«_ _ **Be fucked or be roasted !**_ _ **Be fucked or be roasted !**_ _ **Be fucked or be roasted !**_ _ **Sins feed the fire... »**_ _  
_ _Être baisé ou être rôti ! Être baisé ou être rôti ! Être baisé ou être rôti ! Les péchés alimentent le feu…_

Au loin, Hermione vit Blaise soupirer. Le métisse semblait sur le point d'exploser, jusqu'au moment où il dégaina son Desert Eagle et tira deux salves en direction de la tatouée. Le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu ramena le silence dans la salle. La brune se pencha en avant avec prudence, cherchant les impacts. Il avait tiré sur le petit amplificateur de la jeune femme, l'empêchant ainsi de terminer son morceau. Cette dernière regarda l'objet avec stupéfaction, puis Blaise, et fit l'aller-retour plusieurs fois.

« Arrête avec ta foutue basse, sinon la prochaine sera pour toi. » déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en rangeant son arme.

Neira lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

« T'as intérêt à m'en retrouver un. Un Fender de cette qualité, ça te coûtera cher ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Un silence oppressant s'installa. La brune parcourut la salle du regard, avant de se rendre compte qu'Astoria ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle semblait toujours furieuse, ses orbes bleus parcourant son corps sans relâche. Hermione attendit, mais en voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, décida de couper court à cette scène gênante.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme sembla tomber des nues, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de laisser place à une fureur incroyable. Elle se tourna vers Drago et Pansy.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! » hurla-t-elle. « Vous osez la ramener ici ?! »

« Elle peut nous être utile. » répliqua Drago en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Être utile ? C'est de sa faute si nos vies sont merdiques ! C'est de sa faute si le peuple vit dans la misère ! Et c'est de sa faute si Potter nous a attaqués ! » rugit-elle.

« Stop ! » s'écria Hermione à son tour.

Tout le monde se figea. Ils étaient à présent tourné vers elle. Elle s'était relevée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'œil glacial.

« Je n'en peux plus. » déclara la brune. « Je me suis faite insulter toute la journée, je me suis faite acheter, trimballer comme un sac de riz puis enlevée. On m'a attachée, j'ai failli me faire tuer, j'ai croupi dans une cellule minable et là, on m'accuse de je ne sais trop quoi en parlant comme si je n'étais pas là ! Alors, je vais vous poser une seule et unique question. Pourquoi le monde entier me connaît et veut me faire la peau ? » termina-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Un autre silence suivit sa tirade. Il fut coupé par un gloussement, puis rapidement par des éclats de rire. Hermione fit face à une Neira hilare. La brune était au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. La tatouée essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

« T'as un sacré caractère pour l'une des femmes les plus détestée du globe ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Comment ça... ? »

Neira lui offrit un sourire condescendant, qui perturba encore plus la jeune femme.

« Tu devrais le savoir » lui répondit-elle. « Toi, Potter et Weasley, vous êtes le trio qui a détruit le monde. »

* * *

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Reviewez !  
**

 **Je publierai désormais le mercredi, désolé pour le changement.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilàààà !**

 **Une semaine de retard. Honteux. Mais c'est fois, c'est pas une excuse bidon que je vous sers !**

 **J'ai commencé une autre fiction, totalement différente de celle-ci. Elle s'appelle _Arkolamyl_ , je suis en train de la peaufiner pour pouvoir la publier. Je vous tiendrais au courant si vous le voulez !**

 **Vos reviews (beaucoup moins nombreuses. Fuck) :**

 **Nadra : Merci beaucoup. Je tiens à dire que même si le rythme de publication doit me convenir, je veux aussi que mes fidèles lecteurs (s'il y en a) n'attendent pas trop, simplement par respect. Ensuite, j'essaye de rendre les chapitres vivantts, moi-même j'aime m'immerger dans une histoire, alors j'essaye de rendre ça. À la prochaine !**

 **Aventure : Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

 **Ombre : Ma plus fidèle revieweuse (j'ai du mal...) ! Ton absence m'a été insoutenable... Comment ça ? Moi, mélodramatique ? Du tout...** **'geniallisimme', ça existe peut-être, ou alors tu viens de l'inventer. Dans tous les cas, c'est pas plus mal. En tout cas, pour certaines de tes questions, tu devras attendre ! C'est plus marrant pour moi de vous voir perturbés. Après, vous allez encore en apprendre dans ce chapitre. Et pour le chat, tu ne connais pas mon chat. Elle est spéciale, cette petite futée...  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Muse-Psycho_

Les fois où le blond fumait se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Les seules exceptions qu'il faisait étaient lorsqu'il était furieux, stressé, ou qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de très important. En ce moment, il penchait pour la dernière option.

Drago saisit son paquet, ses feuilles et ses filtres. D'une main experte, il piocha une petite quantité de tabac qu'il répartit sur la feuille. Insérant le filtre à l'une des extrémités, il amena la cigarette à son visage, lécha rapidement le collant qu'il posa sur l'autre côté de la feuille. Finalement, il coinça la roulée entre ses lèvres, prit son briquet et le mena vers l'extrémité, qui s'enflamma sur le coup. Le jeune homme tira une longue bouffée, qu'il savoura quelques secondes avant de l'expulser par le nez. Un silence reposant régnait dans la pièce, à peine brisé par le souffle du Warboy.

Depuis la Grande Guerre, le tabac était devenu un luxe, comme à peu près tout ce qui pouvait être fumé. Quand le sable avait remplacé la terre et que la plupart des cours d'eau s'étaient asséchés, la culture était devenue difficile. Plus rien ne poussait. Les gens mourraient de faim, et rares étaient les clans qui possédaient un approvisionnement en eau assez important. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait que deux solutions : acheter aux autres clans, ce qui ne marchait pas toujours, ou trouver un autre emplacement pour le clan. Les difficultés étaient multiples, mais la Citadelle n'avait pas ce problème. Drago porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

Les premières lueurs du jour venaient d'apparaître et il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le jeune homme aurait voulu se reposer, mais le sommeil lui échappait. Il s'était juste contenté de profiter de la courte accalmie qui s'était installée.

Il se rendit compte que l'aube se levait. Il se releva de son lit, et vint s'accouder à la balustrade de sa terrasse.

Sa chambre se trouvait sur le côté est de la Citadelle. De là, il était toujours le premier à profiter des rayons du jour. Beaucoup s'en seraient plaint, mais pas Drago ; il adorait être réveillé ainsi, savourant les caresses timides de l'astre solaire sur son visage encore endormi. Il jouissait d'une vue imprenable, et se sentait vivant chaque fois qu'il l'admirait. Le jeune homme amena sa cigarette presque finie à son visage, tira une autre bouffée, et posa son regard en contrebas en la jetant.

Le monde avait beau être mort, ce n'était pas la même chose pour ses résidents. La terrasse du blond donnait sur les immenses jardins de la ville, qui alimentaient la population. Le secret de l'opulence des Warboys était d'avoir réussi à créer ces vergers. Quand les autres clans tentaient de faire quelque chose de leurs terres trop acides, eux avaient débusqué la perle rare : une terre saine et fertile. Drago sentait les fragrances sucrées des fleurs, les arômes des citronniers et des orangers qui remontaient jusqu'à lui. Son cœur se gonfla.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur une source de bruit qui brisait la quiétude des lieux. Un ricanement lui échappa lorsqu'il aperçut Blaise, allongé sur un hamac accroché entre deux jeunes oliviers. Le métisse chantonnait joyeusement en écrivant sur un carnet. Le blond savait que son ami aimait écrire. Les jardins étaient un lieu propice à l'inspiration, surtout très tôt le matin, où on n'y était dérangé ni par la chaleur, ni par les autres résidents. Serein, il s'assit sur la large balustrade et entreprit mécaniquement de rouler une autre cigarette. Il laissa de nouveau son regard dériver sur l'Éden qui s'étendait devant lui.

Il tomba sur une cascade. Elle coulait d'une des parois qui délimitait les jardins. Vers le centre de la roche, une énorme conduite déversait des milliers de litres d'eau jusque dans un lac. Il se séparait en plusieurs rivières qui alimentaient la ville entière, avant de retourner dans le lit d'un ancien fleuve situé en bas de la cité. Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvés la Citadelle, rien n'était construit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés là pour la nuit au départ, mais ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à repartir en découvrant le lieu. Ils avaient de l'eau douce à volonté, tellement que c'en était ridicule. Qui aurait pu résister à un pareil cadeau ?

Coinçant sa roulée entre ses lèvres, Drago continua dans la contemplation de sa terre verte. Il n'eût qu'à décaler légèrement ses iris anthracites pour tomber sur un bassin rocheux, irrigué par une chute plus basse. Il était éloigné et le blond ne distinguait pas très bien les détails, mais il sut instinctivement que c'était Neira qui s'y prélassait. Il la connaissait parfaitement, sa Warkyrie. Elle venait toujours à l'aube, ne se mêlant jamais aux autres même pour s'amuser dans l'eau. En y réfléchissant, il constata qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu nue, au contraire des autres femmes qui l'entouraient.

Si Drago pensait aux femmes, Astoria lui apparaissait directement. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur, le visage crispé. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais elle était l'un des seuls liens qu'il avait avec son passé, alors il la gardait près d'elle. La blonde avait été furieuse contre lui lorsqu'il était rentré, et l'était toujours. Il avait ramené Hermione Granger, l'un des ennemis public numéro un. Las, il se passa une main sur le visage. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Elle devait bien être utile à quelque chose...

Le blond relégua ses pensées à plus tard. Inspirant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, il descendit de la balustrade, et décida d'aller profiter de ses jardins.

* * *

 _Flash_. Des hurlements dans le noir. Deux voix, celles d'un homme et d'une femme. L'homme semble furieux, on ne comprend pas ses paroles, mais elles sont venimeuses, pleines de dégoût. La femme veut lui tenir tête, pourtant, les mots sortent difficilement.

 _Flash_. On peut les voir. L'homme est trapu, puissamment bâti, vêtue d'un costume poussiéreux. Encore un de ceux qui se croient de l'ancien temps. Il s'époumone à en devenir rouge, quelques postillons s'écrasent lamentablement sur la jeune femme devant lui. Cette dernière, dominée d'une tête, se contente de le fixer résolument. Elle serre les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes.

 _Flash._ La femme est plaquée au sol sur le ventre. Elle supplie l'homme, elle l'implore, mais rien n'y fait. Les larmes coulaient à flots, elle tentait de se dégager, vainement. Il rit. D'un rire gras et pervers. Et il lui arracha ses vêtements.

Hermione se releva d'un bond, haletante et paniquée. Son corps était moite, elle sentait ses cheveux collés à ses tempes par la sueur. La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains, se recroquevillant sous les couvertures. Elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar violent, qui la perturbait plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. À chaque fois, elle se réveillait de la même manière, désorientée et effrayée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se griffa le cuir chevelu. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se débarrasse de ce songe.

« Tu parles dans ton sommeil. »

Hermione se redressa lentement, encore embrumée. Neira était installé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, une guitare acoustique à la main. La tatouée entraînait sa main gauche à faire quelques accords, qu'elle répétait inlassablement. Lorsqu'elle n'en était pas satisfaite, elle faisait la moue et les recommençaient. Ces gestes répétitifs calmèrent la brune, qui se contentait de les fixer d'un œil morne.

« C'est une manie d'arriver à l'improviste, de surprendre les gens ? » demanda Hermione avec lassitude.

La musicienne se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« Non. C'est un talent. » répondit-elle.

La jeune femme roula des yeux, écarta les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit, face à la guitariste du jour. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, lissa ses cheveux en arrière sous le regard attentif de Neira. Cette dernière avait troqué ses vêtements légers pour un vieux treillis militaire et un t-shirt renforcé de cuir, le tout sale et poussiéreux, et avait rapidement attaché ses cheveux en un chignon maladroit qui s'affaissait à vue d'œil. À en juger par les larges cernes sous ses yeux et de son air fatigué, elle n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit. Hermione les avait entendu parler longtemps, avec les femmes de l'Assemblée. Enfin, hurler serait plus approprié.

La jeune femme se leva et vint se poster près de la guerrière. Elle laissa son regard caresser l'horizon, puis dériver sur les immenses jardins qui s'étendaient devant elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rosées. Elle avait beau avoir vécu la journée la plus mouvementée de sa vie et s'être retrouvée avec des inconnus qui la connaissaient mieux qu'elle-même, elle se sentait quand même bien. Elle avait passé une nuit agréable dans une chambre confortable, elle avait mangé à sa faim. Hermione tourna son regard vers Neira, qui grattait délicatement les cordes de son pouce. La veille, elle avait aidé à convaincre l'assemblée pour qu'elle reste, aux côtés de Blaise. Théo et Malefoy avait également participé, mais plus froidement et de manière plus désintéressée. Elle devait sa place au métisse et à la musicienne, et leur était redevable.

La tatouée darda son regard sur Hermione. Elle fit une note plus grave que les autres en souriant, attirant son attention.

« La vue te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les jardins d'un geste nonchalant.

La brune retourna à la contemplation du verger.

« C'est magnifique » déclara-t-elle simplement. « Je pensais que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'en revoir. »

« Tu te rappelles en avoir vu ? » s'enquérit Neira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais que j'en ai vu. J'ai une image qui apparaît, mais c'est assez flou, comme lorsqu'on veut se remémorer un rêve et qu'on n'y arrive pas. »

La tatouée la fixa un instant, avant de retourner à ses accords.

« On l'appelle le jardin des Hespérides » révéla-t-elle. « À ce que j'ai compris, c'était un jardin réservé aux dieux d'une mythologie moldu. C'est un symbole de fécondité et d'immortalité, et c'est justement le message qu'on veut faire passer. En quelques années, on a réussi à s'adapter au monde très rapidement, on a construit tout ça » continua-t-elle en couvant la Citadelle du regard. « Notre cité ne s'est pas faite seule, on a travaillé des jours et des nuits dessus. Aujourd'hui, on fait partie des plus puissants, et on ne compte pas s'arrêter là. »

Hermione avait écouté la tirade avec attention, mémorisant les paroles de Neira, mais un détail avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle se morigéna mentalement d'accorder autant d'importance à ce genre de petites choses, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa guide.

« Juste... Quand tu parles de 'mythologie moldu'... » commença-t-elle.

La tatouée ricana, avant de faire un clin d'œil à la brune.

« Tu verras ça plus tard. On va dire qu'entre notre mythologie, et la leur, il y a comme un brin de 'magie' qui les différencie... » confessa-t-elle mystérieusement.

Encore plus perdue qu'avant et vexée de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, Hermione fit la moue et se détourna de la guerrière. Cette dernière éclata de rire, avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Elle passa la sangle de sa guitare autour d'elle, installa l'instrument dans son dos et interpella la brune.

« Allez, je vais t'emmener te laver. Après, je me chargerai de te faire la visite de la Citadelle. »

« Comment ça ? »

La tatouée leva un sourcil avec amusement.

« Tu crois qu'on a une douche par chambre ou quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle en raillant. « Désolée ma grande, mais tout le monde est dans le même bain, que ce soit au sens propre ou figuré. »

« Même pour les hommes... ? » demanda la brune d'une petite voix.

Neira s'esclaffa de nouveau.

« T'es pudique ? T'es pas dans la merde alors. On y va ! »

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione suivit la musicienne. Elles descendirent plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau du sol. De là, le duo bifurqua, et à l'étonnement de la brune, sortirent dans les jardins et s'y enfoncèrent. Elles parcoururent des sentiers serpentant entre les diverses cultures aux couleurs éclatantes.

De son côté, Neira s'amusait des réactions de la brune qui s'imprégnait d'un paysage presque oublié. Elle posait un regard émerveillé sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, à l'instar d'un enfant découvrant la vie. La guerrière leva les yeux au ciel, comme agacée, mais son sourire en coin la trahissait. Il était rare de voir pareille innocence ici-bas, le cas de la brune était unique. Elle se dégoûtait de la mort, de la violence et de la guerre ; elle ne cherchait ni le profit, ni le pouvoir. Somme toute, elle était comme une espèce en voie de disparition.

Neira marcha plus rapidement, sauta, et s'accrocha d'une main à l'un des arbres bordant le sentier, aux longues feuilles vertes. De sa main libre, elle cueillit un fruit rouge et rond, à l'aspect lisse, qu'elle lança adroitement à Hermione. La jeune femme le rattrapa, et le huma pendant que la tatouée en saisissait un autre pour elle. L'odeur était sucrée à souhait. La guerrière lui lança un énième regard amusé.

« Mange. C'est une nectarine. Tu vas adorer, c'est délicieux. »

La jeune femme croqua dedans. Le fruit était parfaitement mûr, tellement juteux que quelques gouttes roulèrent sur son menton, allant se perdre dans son cou. Elle dévora le fruit sous le regard moqueur de Neira, qui mangeait plus lentement, prenant le temps de savourer. La tatouée lui fit signe de la suivre, et au bout de quelques instants, elles arrivèrent.

Le duo était au pied d'une énorme chute d'eau, qui devait culminer à au moins une vingtaine de mètres du sol. La cascade déversait des milliers de litres d'eau dans un vacarme assourdissant, atterrissant dans un lac artificiel qui ruisselait en direction de la cité. Quelques mètres plus loin, une cascade beaucoup plus petite et plus basse alimentait un bassin rocheux, protégé du soleil par une allée d'arbres fruitiers. Malgré le fait que l'endroit soit de toute beauté, Hermione piqua un fard lorsqu'elle vit les femmes de l'Assemblée se baigner ensemble, pour la plupart entièrement dévêtues. Neira la poussa légèrement, elles longèrent le bassin sous le regard inquisiteur d'Astoria. La tatouée l'emmena dans un coin un peu reculé, et s'installa en tailleur sur un rocher. Elle posa ses iris sombres sur Hermione, qui rougit légèrement en triturant son pagne. Le visage de la tatouée s'illumina alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, enfonçant par la même occasion la brune dans sa gêne.

« Ne t'en fais pas » la rassura Neira. « Je ne te regarderais pas, promis ! »

La guerrière se détourna d'Hermione, la laissant libre de se déshabiller. La jeune femme resta immobile un instant, avant d'ôter fébrilement ses vêtements et de se jeter dans l'eau avec joie. Elle éclaboussa sa guide qui râla, avant de surgir de l'eau avec le sourire aux lèvres. La tatouée pesta contre 'cette sauvage inéduquée', mais oublia rapidement cet incident. Elle saisit sa guitare, la posa sur sa cuisse et commença à gratter quelques notes aux sonorités méditerranéennes, chaudes. La brune fit quelques longueurs. Elle profitait de la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau brûlante, se laissant envahir par la mélodie. Elle s'approcha du bord, s'y accouda de manière à cacher son corps.

« Quel est ce genre de musique ? » questionna-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à la tatouée.

« Ce sont des musiques de chez moi » lui répondit-elle avec passion. « Ce sont des chansons espagnoles, que j'ai appris quand j'étais très jeune. »

Neira se tût un instant, avant de reprendre la parole. Elle faisait courir ses doigts le long du manche et grattait les cordes avec ses ongles, retenant l'attention d'Hermione.

« J'ai été élevée par mes grands-parents » confia-t-elle, perdant un peu de son assurance. « Mon grand-père, mon Abuelito, il était moldu, mais pas ma grand-mère. Moi, je n'étais pas moldue, donc je passais souvent du temps avec mon Abuelita, et ça le rendait triste. Dans ces moments, il jouait de la musique. Quand il a comprit que j'aimais le voir jouer, il m'a appris tout ce qu'il pouvait, sur tous les instruments qu'il pouvait. Il a commencé avec la guitare acoustique, comme la plupart des espagnols. Ensuite, il m'a donné quelques bases de piano, de basse, et surtout de batterie. »

La brune écoutait religieusement. Elle s'imaginait que ce genre de moment devait être rare, Neira n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude se se confier, alors elle se taisait, pour ne pas la couper dans le récit de ses origines. On lui accordait un moment privilégié où elle pouvait construire un semblant de relation, elle n'avait aucunement envie de briser cet instant.

La guerrière jouait des notes plus mélancoliques, plus lentes, alors qu'elle terminait son récit.

« J'ai du partir de chez mes grands-parents pour aller étudier. Il n'y avait pas de ce genre d'école en Espagne, alors j'ai du aller jusqu'en France pour suivre les cours. Malheureusement, je n'étais qu'en cinquième année lors de votre Seconde Guerre, ça m'a coupé un moment des études. J'étais en septième année lorsque la Grande Guerre a éclaté. Je suis retournée chez mes grands-parents pour voir s'ils allaient bien, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Je ne les ai jamais retrouvés. » Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre plus joyeusement. « Et me voilà, cinq ans plus tard, en train de te parler en tant que Warkyrie ! »

« Tu as une histoire peu commune... À la fois belle, et triste. »

Neira hocha la tête. Elle lui accorda un sourire, mais pas celui dont elle avait l'habitude, ce rictus légèrement narquois. Cette fois, elle lui offrait un véritable sourire, sincère, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la brune.

« Bien sûr, si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te décapite » dit Neira, ne rigolant qu'à moitié.

Hermione pouffa.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Juste, c'est quoi une Warkyrie ? »

« En gros, une femme seigneur de guerre dans un clan. C'est un mélange de 'valkyrie', une guerrière divine, avec 'war' pour Warboy. Bref, la mythologie moldue a encore frappé, et m'a affublée d'un titre désastreux. » déplora-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire en même temps, avant qu'Hermione ne replonge sous l'eau et que Neira retourne à ses notes.

* * *

« Tu es sûre que je peux te suivre ? » murmura la brune, collée au mur.

La Warkyrie pesta, et lui intima le silence en secouant la main comme une forcenée.

« On s'en fout, j'ai envie de sortir ! Tu n'es pas sensée sortir, mais tu ne dois pas me quitter. Comme je suis responsable de toi, je choisis, tu n'es pas en tort, tout le monde est content et on fait la fête ! » râla-t-elle en dardant son regard dans le couloir, pour s'assurer que personne ne les remarqueraient.

Après s'être baignée, Neira lui avait appris quelques notions sur la vie de la Citadelle. La cité, Kerieh comme ils la nommaient, était séparée en deux parties : la Cité Haute, installée dans les falaises, comprenant le palais où elle résidait et les jardins ; et la Cité Basse, soit le reste de la ville. Ils n'avaient pas séparé la cité par distinction sociale, lui avait-elle dit, mais surtout par nécessité. Ils avaient instauré une démocratie, dont la Cité Haute servait de ministère. Ils avaient voulu recréer le modèle d'avant-guerre, et cela marchait assez bien pour le moment car les deux se mêlaient. Il n'était pas rare que les gens de la Cité Haute viennent s'amuser dans la Basse, profitant des bars, des festivités et des amusements que proposait la ville.

Actuellement, c'était ce que Neira voulait faire, elle voulait profiter. Après l'attaque, tout avait été très compliqué, entre les diverses réunions du conseil et les reconstructions qu'ils devaient gérer. Aussi, elle avait décidé d'emmener Hermione avec elle malgré que Malefoy lui avait expressément interdit de sortir. La tatouée avait balayé ces paroles d'un geste de la main.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient donc aux abords des cuisines du palais, cachées derrière un mur et, pour la brune, intimée au silence par une guerrière se prenant pour une ninja. Hermione soupira, blasée de la stupidité de la situation, mais se retrouva bâillonnée par la main de Neira. La musicienne restait concentrée sur le couloir, ses yeux noirs balayaient les lieux avec méfiance. Hermione lui lança un regard plus que meurtrier, que sa guide ignora superbement.

La Warkyrie saisit sa main et l'entraîna en courant vers une porte non surveillée, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied. La brune roula des yeux en enfilant sa pèlerine sombre. _On a déjà fait mieux en manière de discrétion_ , pensa-t-elle avec effarement.

Hermione rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et les deux femmes sortirent du palais. La nuit venant de tomber, elles n'avaient aucun mal à se mêler aux ombres et à progresser en toute discrétion. Elles longèrent l'artère principale un moment, avant de bifurquer dans une ruelle étroite. Neira avançait avec assurance alors qu'Hermione avait tendance à lancer quelques regards en arrière. Dès le premier jour, on lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle si on la découvrait dans l'une des Citadelles les plus peuplées ? _Rien de bon_ , pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

La tatouée la pressa, saisissant son poignet afin d'accélérer le pas. La brune se rendit rapidement compte qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une partie de la Cité Basse à flanc de roche. Le chemin était pentu, la jeune femme devait forcer sur ses cuisses brûlantes pour suivre la guerrière. Neira se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Tu vas voir, ça en vaut la peine » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. « On y est presque. »

La Warkyrie n'avait pas menti. Quelques marches plus tard, le duo entrait dans ce qui semblait être une petite échoppe, à la devanture simple, sans inscriptions et peu attrayante. Un Warboy, ayant environ la quarantaine, leur avait ouvert en reconnaissant la combattante. Elles étaient à l'intérieur d'une sorte de primeur minablement fournis. Hermione plissa les yeux. Où l'avait-on encore amenée ?

Neira avait abaissé sa capuche dès que la porte s'était refermée. Elle défit habilement les boutons de sa pèlerine, et la remit à l'employée en souriant. D'un signe de tête, elle invita la brune à l'imiter. Débarrassée de son vêtement, elle suivit la tatouée avec curiosité. Elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant à la remise d'après l'écriteau sur le mur, précédées de l'homme. L'employé se retourna vers le duo. Il bloquait l'entrée de la remise, et arborait une expression sévère.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser ma Dame, mais je suis contraint de vous demander le mot de passe. » dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Neira laissa transparaître une certaine confusion.

« Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé les autres fois » remarqua-t-elle.

« En effet » répondit-il. « Mais depuis l'attaque des SunEaters, les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées. Monsieur Malefoy a été très clair, l'identité des clients doit être impérativement vérifiée. »

« Si on ne peut même plus se balader tranquillement... » grommela la Warkyrie. « 'Sorbet citron', on peut passer maintenant ? »

Un sourire venimeux étira les lèvres de l'homme. Il sortit un trousseau de clé de sous son t-shirt, et s'occupa de déverrouiller la porte. La Warkyrie se pencha vers Hermione qui avait suivi l'échange sans un mot.

« Un mot de passe... Le summum du ringard. » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Hermione pouffa, alors que le Warboy ouvrit la porte au duo en leur souhaitant une agréable soirée. Neira entrechoqua ses poings, se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'invita à entrer dans une révérence.

La brune avança prudemment, et s'arrêta juste devant une fontaine d'intérieur. Elle se trouvait dans une cour à l'air libre, protégée par des Warboys armés dont la main était posée sur la garde de leurs cimeterres. Éclairées par quelques torches et lanternes, des ouvertures dans les murs menaient à des passages jusque dans la falaise qui surplombait la cour.

Hermione reconnut les personnes présentes. Des aristocrates, comme ils aimaient se faire appeler. Ils arboraient un style vestimentaire volontairement décalé pour être aisément identifiés, et formaient de petits groupes dont les conversations variaient. Ils avaient tous un verre à la main, et buvaient par petites gorgées. Les aristocrates avaient récupérés certaines codes de l'ancienne société, surtout les bonnes manières, pour que la noblesse perdure à travers le temps. La brune se riait d'eux. La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à faire durer, c'était le ridicule.

La jeune femme se sentit perplexe. Elle était presque sûre que ce genre de soirées n'était pas le genre de Neira. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle emmenée ici ? La guerrière se dirigeait avec confiance droit devant elle, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Elle se retourna, et invita sa comparse à la rejoindre d'un signe de la tête. À son tour, Hermione fendit la foule mais s'étonna de ne pas la trouver. Plantée en plein milieu de la cour et ne connaissant personne, qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Elle posa son regard sur un des Warboy et le questionna du regard. Il resta parfaitement neutre, avant de désigner un point derrière elle du menton. Elle allait se retourner, mais une main se posa sur ses yeux juste avant. La brune reconnut le rire sardonique de Neira, légèrement grave. Hermione lâcha un soupir agacé et se laissa mener par la Warkyrie.

Alors qu'elle avançait aveuglément, la brune sentit la moiteur étouffante du soir faire place à une agréable fraîcheur, et comprit qu'elles étaient entrées dans un des bâtiments bordant la cour. Lorsque Neira ôta sa main, la brune put constater qu'elles étaient dans un boyau rocheux, illuminé par quelques lanternes aux reflets vermillons. La tatouée prit sa main et la tira, elle semblait impatiente. Une étincelle brillait dans les yeux de la Warkyrie, arrachant un sourire à Hermione. Après quelques minutes d'une marche soutenue et imposée, elles aperçurent une lumière plus forte au bout du boyau. Neira lâcha la main de la brune et se stoppa net. Elle passa un doigt dans l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure, et le retira. Sa crinière retomba, elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux tout en pestant contre eux. La jeune femme semblait comme... stressée ? Surprise, Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement. La Warkyrie lui lança un regard noir tout en essayant de dompter sa crinière. Une idée folle la prit, rapidement confirmée par la nervosité de sa guide.

« J'arrive pas à y croire... » souffla la brune.

Neira concentra son attention sur elle, attendant visiblement la suite.

« Tu vas voir ton amant ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je, je n'ai pas d'amant ! » s'indigna la tatouée, s'étouffant.

« Alors pourquoi tu veux te faire belle ? » continua la jeune femme en croisant les bras, l'air satisfait.

« Je ne me fais pas belle. Maintenant, tu la fermes où je t'égorge. » bougonna-t-elle.

Elles reprirent leur route en silence. Neira marchait assez rapidement, mais il était visible qu'elle se retenait d'accélérer le pas. Hermione la suivit plus lentement. Qu'est ce qui rendait la guerrière si euphorique ?

Lui faisant face, la tatouée lui lançait un regard charmeur. Elle s'était débarrassée de sa gêne, et lançait un regard plein de sous-entendus. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de déclarer :

« Très chère, bienvenue dans le meilleur bordel de cette foutue planète : j'ai nommé le Venusia ! »

Hermione posa deux yeux ronds comme des billes sur sa guide, qui la regardait d'un air satisfait.

« Hein ? » lâcha la brune, médusée.

C'est tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle entra. Neira l'avait emmenée dans une maison close. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être sérieuse. Bouche bée, elle regarda la Warkyrie se mêler à la foule, son rire puissant résonnant dans l'air. _Elle m'a emmenée dans une maison close_ , se répétait-elle avec stupéfaction. Un foyer des plaisirs installé dans une grotte souterraine aux proportions phénoménales, éclairée par les mêmes lanternes rouges du boyau, à l'atmosphère sensuelle et accueillante. Elle voyait quelques couples s'ébattre librement sur de grands matelas aux draps pourpres sous la lumière tamisée. Enracinés de manière à ce qu'ils soient au niveau du sol, chaque matelas aurait pu accueillir au moins dix personnes.

Slalomant entre les lits, Neira se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers deux jeunes hommes et leur sauta au cou. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles enjouées, bien que la tatouée paraissait se dandiner par moment, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Ils tournèrent leur attention vers une Hermione hilare. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir en rencontrant la guerrière, c'est une scène dans ce genre, où elle agirait comme une adolescente énamourée. La tatouée agita la main, lui signalant de venir tout en lui jetant une œillade assassine. La brune progressa entre les alcôves en évitant soigneusement de regarder leurs occupants, le rouge aux joues, avant de se retrouver devant un trio qui l'examinait de la tête aux pieds.

De près, elle pouvait constater que les deux hommes étaient jumeaux. Tous deux très grands, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux ébouriffés, ils arboraient le même sourire en coin. Loin d'être vêtus comme les autres Warboys, ils portaient des vêtements accordés, une veste et un pantalon en tweed aux couleurs bariolées, typiquement anglais. Ils avaient installé Neira entre eux, posant leurs grandes mains osseuses sur les hanches de la Warkyrie.

« Tiens tiens, mon très cher George, regarde qui vient... » déclara le premier.

« On dirait bien notre Hermignonne, mon très cher Fred. » s'exclama celui qui devait être Georges.

« On ne pensait pas te revoir un jour. » avoua Fred.

« Enfin si, mais pas aussi vivante ! » termina George, légèrement sarcastique.

Neira leur administra une tape derrière la tête à chacun. La brune ne se formalisa pas de la familiarité des jumeaux, elle était désormais habituée. Une seule chose la tracassait : ils lui rappelaient quelqu'un...

« Arrêtez vos conneries » grogna la tatouée, avant de soupirer et de se reprendre. « Je te présente Fred et George, officiellement les gérants de la Venusia, et officieusement mes deux crétins de services. »

« Quelle cruauté ! » s'indigna faussement Fred.

« Diffamation ! » s'écria George, une main sur le cœur.

La Warkyrie lui lança un regard fatigué, alors qu'Hermione se retenait d'éclater de rire devant le cinéma des deux frères. Les jumeaux sanglotaient ensemble, blessés par la « vilaine méchante pas belle », et se réconfortant dans les bras de l'autre. Neira leva les yeux au ciel, tapant du pied.

« On a compris que je suis une femme horrible et ainsi de suite, maintenant, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? » demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

Éclatant de rire, les jumeaux se relevèrent et prirent Hermione avec eux, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils la menèrent à un canapé d'angle en cuir noir, où ils s'installèrent confortablement. La jeune femme se laissa faire tout en gardant un œil sur la tatouée qui s'éloignait. Si elle avait besoin, c'était la seule qui l'aiderait, et Hermione n'était pas prête à lâcher sa gardienne.

Elle vit la Warkyrie s'adresser à deux jeunes hommes très enjoués. L'un d'entre eux lui répondit, sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se plaça derrière une batterie que la brune n'avait pas vu en entrant, et saisit les baguettes posées sur l'une des caisses. Les autres jeunes saisirent respectivement une basse et une guitare électrique. Le guitariste se tourna vers la tatouée, qui se craqua la nuque. Elle leva son pouce en l'air avant d'entrechoquer ses baguettes plusieurs fois.

Le morceau qu'ils jouaient était très rythmé. Neira alternait entre des phases calmes où elle était très concentrée, et d'autres plus énergiques où elle jouait avec ses tripes, les yeux étincelants, le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme rougissait sous l'effort. Le chanteur se faisait entraînant, avec sa voix légèrement traînante quand elle frappait violemment, avec passion. Hermione remarqua que le trio donnait le rythme aux amants de la maison close. Les gémissements étaient plus forts et plus longs qu'à son arrivée, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

Tournant la tête, la brune vit qu'un des jumeaux ne quittait pas la guerrière des yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à les distinguer, mais les questions s'accumulant, elle décida de s'adresser au second frère. Elle se détourna du premier, mais l'autre semblait avoir compris ses pensées.

Le jumeau se leva, son éternel sourire en coin présent, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Hermione jeta un regard en arrière pour Neira. La jeune femme battait rapidement sa pédale et s'acharnait sur les caisses et les cymbales. L'angoisse la saisit légèrement, pinçant son cœur. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver loin de la Walkyrie, c'était la seule personne qui ne lui était pas hostile.

« T'en fais pas pour elle » dit le rouquin à ses côtés, coupant court à ses pensées. « Georgie et elle vont se tourner autour, comme à l'accoutumée, ils nous rejoindront seulement ensuite. » pouffa-t-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Neira ? On parle de la même ? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Tu ne la connais pas » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. « Elle se donne un peu en spectacle avec sa réputation de tueuse, mais quand on creuse, on voit directement que ce n'est pas son genre. Enfin, en partie. »

« En partie ? »

Le roux ne répondit pas, un silence s'installa entre eux. La présence de Fred était plutôt apaisante, comparée aux regards furieux d'Astoria ou à la froideur de Malefoy. La brune se mordit la lèvre. Penser au blond la ramenait aux paroles venimeuses qu'il lui avait jeté au visage la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle trouva qu'elle s'en souciait beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait aucune raison de prendre ces mots à cœur, mais elle le faisait quand même. Malefoy avait beau être abject, c'était tout de même grâce à lui qu'elle était encore en vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait été abandonnée dans le désert ou aux SunEaters. Ce constat lui donna la nausée, elle n'était là grâce à son bon vouloir.

Le rouquin s'était rapidement aperçut de l'air déconfit qu'arborait la jeune femme. Il se sentait un peu peiné pour elle. D'après ce que Neira leur avait expliqué dans sa missive, Hermione ne connaissait personne et était plus que perdue. Il s'imagina à sa place, un léger frisson le prit. Baissant le regard vers elle, il entama la conversation.

« Au fait » commença-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation, « désolée que tu sois tombée sur Ron. Ça a du être dur pour toi. Ce monde l'a vraiment changé, c'est pas vraiment de sa faute, tu sais. »

Hermione posa son regard sur le jeune homme, assez perplexe. Comment savait-il qu'elle avait été avec Ron ? Et pourquoi était-il désolé ? Le jeune Weasley avait été adorable avec elle, comblant quelques unes des lacunes qu'elle avait de ce monde si particulier. Légèrement désorientée, elle constata amèrement qu'elle n'obtenait jamais de réponse alors que les questions s'accumulaient indécemment.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Tu peux être plus clair ? » s'enquérit la brune.

L'expression de Fred changea du tout au tout. Il passa de jeune homme compatissant à un enfant que l'on aurait attrapé en flagrant délit. Le bout de ses oreilles rougit, et il détourna le regard. Le rouquin s'esclaffa, mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose clochait, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et voulait se rattraper.

« Ne tire pas cette tête ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Juste que d'avoir rencontré notre petit frère.. Ça devait être horrible, c'est un vrai boulet ! »

« Comment ça .. ?Tu te moques de moi. »

Une ambiance glaciale s'installa entre eux. Hermione posa un regard blessé sur le jeune homme. Elle avait résolu l'énigme de la ressemblance, mais cela ne la réconfortait pas pour autant.

« Ton frère est dans la camp ennemi au vôtre, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Fred, soit honnête s'il te plaît. Que voulait-tu réellement dire ? »

Elle en était presque au point de le supplier. Tous ces non-dits, ces demi-paroles, ces ersatz de réponse, elle ne les supportait plus. Elle en était arrivé au point de non-retour. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Le rouquin s'assombrit. Ils étaient arrivés sur le seuil d'une porte, il se posta devant elle.

« Tu sauras tout ce soir. Maintenant, c'est à voir si tu supporteras ce que tu apprendras... » affirma-t-il de manière plutôt pessimiste.

Sa main était posée sur la poignée de la porte. Elle le fixa un moment, mais elle connaissait déjà la suite. Hermione inspira profondément, et lui accorda un signe de tête presque imperceptible.

* * *

 **Ça a été long, mais c'est finalement là. Maintenant je vous en conjure, REVIEWEZ (ça s'écrit comme ça ? et puis mince). Ça me donne l'envie de continuer, et ça m'aide à m'améliorer.**

 **À bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oyé. Très chers amis.**

 **Pour une fois, je suis volontairement en retard. Sans déconner. Parce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui ne va pas plaire. Demain je pars pour trois semaines de vacances au Portugal, sans connexion internet. Enfin si, mais au Burger King du coin, où je vais une fois par semaine. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, mais j'essaierai de vous pondre un chapitre en cours de route. Triste vie, sans écrits ni wifi !**

 **Le prologue d'Arkolamyl est publié. Allez-y, jettez un coup d'œil (AU SENS FIGURE DECONNEZ PAS) et faites-moi part de vos impressions !**

 **Vos reviews (j'en veux pluuuuuus) :**

 **Charliee3216 : Toi, je t'aime. Tu me flattes vraiment, et j'aime ça. Après, je te remercie vraiment, j'espère que tu me suivras et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !  
**

 **Marie901 : C'est le chapitre des révélations, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Ombre : Si je pouvais, je ma marierai avec les jumeaux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas les inclure ! Ta théorie est une bonne idée, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Tu vas voir, je vous ai réservé une histoire bordel made in Eyla. Derrière la porte, un ananas ? Qui vit au fond de la mer, HEIN ? M'enfin, restons calmes. Merci de continuer à me laisser une review à chaque fois, ça me motive ! PS : dis-moi ce que tu penses d'Arkolamyl, j'attends ton avis avec impatience.  
**

 **: Si tu cernais tout, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à lire cette histoire, non ? Dis-moi ce qu tu penses de ce chapitre, s'il t'a éclairé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Fred avait ouvert la porte, Hermione s'était attendue à une grande révélation. Elle s'imaginait faire une véritable découverte, qui bouleverserait sa vie irrémédiablement. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle avait franchi le pas, et avait trouvé avec une pointe de déception Blaise, Théo et Malefoy en train de converser. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur de larges canapés sombres, séparés par une table basse de verre.

Son entrée attira l'attention des jeunes hommes. Ils la fixèrent sans un mot pendant qu'elle s'installait à son tour en s'éloignant légèrement d'eux, assez intimidée.

Totalement décontracté, Fred venait de se servir un verre d'une boisson ambrée, sûrement du Whisky Pur Feu. Il lui en avait proposé, mais son estomac était bien trop noué pour qu'elle puisse avaler quelque chose. Elle avait décliné poliment, il avait haussé les épaules, et était allé s'installer au centre d'un énième canapé.

La brune ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi angoissée. Elle sentait qu'elle était fébrile. Ses doigts trituraient le t-shirt que Neira lui avait prêté, sa jambe droite bougeait indépendamment de sa volonté. La Warkyrie lui avait dit qu'elle voulait s'amuser, alors quand elle l'avait suivie, elle avait décidé de mettre ses problèmes de côté et de profiter de la soirée. À ce moment, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à devoir tenir une réunion avec ceux qui l'avait enlevée. C'était pourtant ce qui était arrivé, et elle attendait à présent que l'un d'entre eux rompe le silence de plomb qui s'était installé.

Blaise soupira, il se passa la main dans la nuque. Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que la seule femme présente.

« Bon » s'exclama-t-il, « on ne va pas y passer toute la nuit. Fred ? »

L'interpellé se leva et fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il sortit de sa poche droite un petit morceau de papier, plié plusieurs fois. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et le posa dans sa main ouverte. Il revint à sa place après un regard encourageant.

La brune prit son temps. Elle déplia lentement le papier, qui dévoila une sorte de photo de classe en sépia. Une bande de jeunes était présente, souriant à pleine dents. Ils étaient tous vêtus de la même manière, portant un genre de robe avec un écusson brodé au niveau du cœur. La plupart d'entre eux ne lui disaient rien, mais elle reconnut Fred et George, sur la droite, qui les dépassaient tous d'une tête. La petite blonde de l'Assemblée était également dessus, se yeux toujours aussi rêveurs. Elle fut surprise de retrouver Ron et Ginny, adorables l'un à côté de l'autre.

Elle analysait l'image en prenant son temps. Son regard se posa sur un autre visage, dont la présence étonna la jeune femme. Le Survivant était là, sa tignasse brune ébouriffée joyeusement. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la même lueur. Ils étaient francs et honnêtes, pas comme lors de leur rencontre. Il avait le bras passé autour des épaules d'une jeune femme. Hermione se figea brusquement, froissant la photo.

Elle était dessus.

Un sourire radieux, ses boucles entourant un visage qui gardait quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, elle enserrait l'Élu de son bras gauche.

La brune posa la photo avec précaution sur la table basse. Elle la manipulait comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique très fragile, et n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de sa propre image. Elle balbutia quelque chose que les hommes ne comprirent pas, avant de porter son attention sur Fred. Elle le fixa intensément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux. Le jeune homme se dandina sous le regard pesant de la jeune femme.

« Elle était animée avant. » déclara le roux en désignant la photo du menton. « On l'a prise aux débuts de l'A.D. »

« L'A.D ? » répéta-t-elle, interdite.

« L'Armée de Dumbledore, quand Ombrage était à Poudlard. » répondit-il innocement.

« Poudlard ? Ombrage ?! » s'exclama-t-elle fortement.

Fred n'osa lui répondre. Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle secoua la tête, un rire jaune lui échappant. Encore une fois, on la mettait devant des faits, des lieux, des personnes qui n'avaient jamais été présents dans sa vie. Elle ne comprenait plus, et eux la regardaient comme si elle venait d'un autre monde.

Ils l'agaçaient. Ils étaient arrivés dans sa vie, l'avaient retournée sans aucune considération pour elle. Ils avaient débarqués, l'avaient plongée dans un monde où elle n'était pas la bienvenue, et lui demandaient de rendre des comptes comme si c'était une évidence. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Incroyable... » lâcha-t-elle.

« Hermione... » tenta le roux en se levant.

Elle le coupa immédiatement d'un geste autoritaire. Elle se leva d'un bond, arracha le verre des mains de Fred et en avala une longue gorgée sous son regard médusé. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais elle prit le temps d'apprécier la sensation. La brune se mordit la langue. Elle devait se maîtriser. La colère montait, mais elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Elle se permettrait d'exploser plus tard. Pour l'instant, sa priorité était différente.

La jeune femme inspira profondément, puis expira bruyamment par la bouche. Elle se rassit, et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Racontez-moi tout. » dit-elle simplement.

Fred acquiesça, et interrogea Blaise du regard. Las, le métisse se servit un verre de whisky. Il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin pour la suite.

« Weasley, à toi l'honneur. »

Fred entreprit alors de raconter ce qu'il savait de la vie d'Hermione, le plus précisément possible.

* * *

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Je te le jure sur la tête de George ! » lui répondit Fred, hilare. « Vous vous êtes embrassés devant tout le monde en mode _French Kiss_ , McGo' en aurait tourné de l'œil ! »

« Mon dieu ! » couina-t-elle, rouge pivoine. « J'ai réellement embrassé Ronald comme ça ? »

« J'étais sur le point de vomir, alors oui, ça c'est réellement passé. »

La brune gémit douloureusement, accentuant le fou rire qui menaçait d'étouffer Blaise. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début du récit, mais il arrivait à sa fin. Le rouquin en était au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Ron lors de la bataille de Poudlard, moment qui avait fait mourir de rire le métisse. Blaise avait les larmes aux yeux, il suffoquait presque pendant qu'il se tordait sur le canapé. Théo et Malefoy s'étaient contentés d'un sourire.

Hermione s'était doutée que connaître son passé lui ferait du bien, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Elle se sentait entière maintenant. Les cases manquantes de son histoire n'en étaient plus. Elle avait grimacé lors de moments plus sombres, éclaté de rire dans ceux qui l'amusaient ; elle se sentait revivre.

Blaise essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, son torse encore agité des derniers soubresauts et ses abdominaux douloureux. Il prit le temps de se calmer, avant de s'effondrer sur le dossier, épuisé. Il soupira. L'atmosphère était devenue plus intime au fil du récit, il préférait largement ce genre d'ambiance.

« Vous n'avez pas abordé l'époque d'après-guerre. » fit remarquer Théo d'une voix traînante.

La brune vit Fred et Blaise se figer, puis détourner le regard comme s'ils étaient gênés. Elle comprit que le sujet « après-guerre » leur faisait l'effet d'une douche glacée, ce qui amusait apparemment Malefoy au vue de son sourire narquois.

« Alors Weasley, on a perdu sa langue ? » nargua le blond.

Le roux lui lança un regard meurtrier, avant de se focaliser sur Hermione. Elle attendait silencieusement, assez inquiète de connaître la suite des événements. Résigné, il planta ses iris verts dans les siens.

« Après la guerre, on a goûté un semblant de vie normale. Pendant un an, on s'est tous reconstruit, aussi bien psychologiquement que d'autres manières, mais on voyait que quelque chose se tramait. Potter devenait de plus en plus distant. Il évitait la foule, puis ses amis, puis même Ginny ! Il partait comme ça, pendant plusieurs jours, sans que l'on sache où et pourquoi. »

« Après, tout s'est accéléré » continua Blaise, un éclat mélancolique au fond des yeux. « Du jour au lendemain, il avait monté une sorte d'armée, dont les fidèles étaient complètements tarés, comme s'il leur avait lavé le cerveau. Son meilleur pote a suivi, comme la petite rouquine. Et toi, tu étais au milieu. »

Il fit une pause. Hermione constata que Malefoy la fusillait du regard, si méchamment qu'elle en baissa les yeux. Elle pria le métisse de continuer.

« Tout le monde savait que tu étais neutre. Tu n'adhérais pas aux idées de Potty, mais tu ne pouvais pas non plus abandonner ton meilleur ami ; alors, tu as essayé de le convaincre. C'était déjà bien trop tard. »

« Potter avait déjà commencé sa chasse aux sorcières, comme disent les moldus. Tout ceux qui ne le suivaient pas mourraient ou lui servaient d'amusement. » reprit Fred. « Les enlèvements devenaient plus fréquents, des corps étaient souvent retrouvés. On savait qui faisait ça, mais il était inatteignable, alors le monde s'est tourné vers toi. »

La jeune femme releva la tête avec surprise, ignorant l'insistance de Malefoy.

« Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre ! Tu étais l'espoir du peuple, ils ont attendu que tu interviennes. En vain. La Grande Guerre a duré un an, les clans se sont formés à ce moment. »

« Tu as préféré fermer les yeux. Tu as assuré, dans une conférence de presse, que tout allait s'arranger. » siffla le blond. « Un mois plus tard, tu disparaissais sans laisser de trace, laissant le champ libre à Potty et à ses folies. Le résultat ? Il est là, sous tes yeux. La magie a disparu, le monde s'est asséché et désertifié. La radioactivité a augmenté exponentiellement ; c'est l'une des premières causes de maladie avec les tares génétiques. La durée de vie ne dépasse pas les cinquante ans, et encore, c'est quand on est vraiment chanceux ! Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, tes impressions ? »

Hermione cru tourner de l'œil. La jeune femme était plus que retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, et le regard haineux de Malefoy n'arrangeait rien à son état. Elle serra les poings le plus fort possible, et posa son regard sur ses cuisses. Elle inspira lentement. _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rien d'autre,_ pensait-elle désespérément. Mais la vérité était là. La brune avait participé à l'effondrement de leur civilisation, elle en avait été la spectatrice privilégiée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait compris que tout allait mal tourner, mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait eu peur, et avait agit en conséquence. Elle avait préféré fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait fui.

Sa couardise avait tué le monde.

La culpabilité la serrait comme un étau. Combien de vies avait-elle ruiné ? Elle aurait pu tout éviter... Hermione baissa un peu plus la tête quand elle sentit la première larme couler, tandis que Malefoy se relevait violemment. Elle l'entendit jurer, le vit faire les cent pas devant les autres personnes présentes. Le souffle colérique du jeune homme la tétanisait, de très légers sanglots faisaient sursauter sa poitrine. Elle le vit se tourner, puis se pencher au dessus d'elle. Le blond la saisit brusquement par les épaules et la secoua, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. D'abord hésitante, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

La brune se pétrifia sous le regard furieux de Malefoy, ses prunelles étaient devenues orageuses, son front était plissé, son nez retroussé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme avait un certain charme quand il était en colère, mais elle se fustigea immédiatement. On venait de lui dire qu'elle avait réduit l'humanité à la misère, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était les traits harmonieux du blond. Les larmes coulèrent plus abondamment. Elle qui avait été si intelligente, constatait désormais qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une dinde écervelée.

Le jeune homme la secoua une fois de plus en la voyant dans ses pensées. Il fulminait.

« Bordel, reprends-toi Granger ! Tu nous fais la misérable, et ça m'insupporte ! On dirait que tu portes toute la misère du monde... Tu as réussi l'exploit de détruire toutes les vies existantes, mais comme d'habitude, tu es la plus à plaindre, alors tu pleurniches comme tu l'as toujours fait ! » s'écria Malefoy, à présent hors de lui.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » couina-t-elle plaintivement. « Je... Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais... »

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, hein ? Dis-moi de quelle merveilleuse manière tu aurais évité ça, alors que tout s'est passé il y a maintenant cinq ans ! Cinq putains d'années ! » cracha-t-il.

Le blond la bousculait un peu plus à chaque phrase. Il finit par saisir la mâchoire de la jeune femme dans sa paume avant de serrer, au point de lui faire mal. Ses paroles la touchaient plus qu'elle ne le laissait apparaître, mais elle décida de lui tenir tête. Elle était coupable et elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Elle n'allait sûrement pas prendre pour les autres. Un air de défi brillant dans ses prunelles ambrées, elle planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme avec la ferme intention de ne pas céder.

Malefoy la fixa intensément. Elle savait qu'il l'étudiait, qu'il cherchait quelque chose au plus profond d'elle, sans savoir quoi. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une intense concentration. Il finit par relâcher sa prise sur le visage d'Hermione. Il s'écarta d'elle et alla s'asseoir à sa place initiale sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te méprise encore plus qu'avant, mais tu nous es plus utile avec ton caractère insupportable que lorsque tu te morfonds. »

Un maigre sourire s'installa sur le visage de la brune. _Foutu Malefoy_ , pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Il était peut-être la pire fouine ayant jamais existé, mais il avait raison sur ce point. Elle avait une chance, elle pouvait essayer de se rattraper, et pour cela, il fallait que la Hermione habituelle soit présente.

Elle entendit un gloussement. La jeune femme se tourna vers Fred. Le roux se mordait les joues, les yeux pétillants, visiblement amusé de la situation.

« Désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main. « C'est nerveux, j'ai du mal avec les situations sérieuses qui durent trop longtemps. »

La brune roula des yeux, exaspérée par le manque de maturité du jumeau Weasley. Elle vit Blaise sourire franchement, Théo le suivre timidement. Malefoy, lui, garda une expression neutre plutôt contrariée par l'éclat dans son regard. Au moins, la réaction de Fred avait détendu un peu l'atmosphère.

Le calme revenu, Blaise sortit un rectangle de papier de sa veste qu'il posa sur la table basse, tourna, et fit glisser jusque devant Hermione. La jeune femme s'avança sur le canapé, et se pencha dessus.

Il s'agissait d'une photo. L'image avait été pliée, froissée, les bords étaient abîmés. Elle semblait plutôt ancienne, avec sa couleur sépia. Au centre, on voyait une pomme, rien d'autre. Bien que les teintes de la photo rendent l'exercice difficile, elle devina que le fruit était argenté. La brune fronça les sourcils, et leva un regard perplexe vers Blaise. Le métisse semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

« La dernière fois que l'on a vu l'une de ces pommes, elle était en possession de Voldemort, dans les années 50. » dit Blaise. « On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais un an après la seconde guerre des sorciers, Potter a réussi à en trouver une. Il nous as fallu plusieurs années et des recherches interminables pour comprendre ce que c'était. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Hermione ne prit pas la parole, mais l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de la main. Il déglutit, puis posa son index sur l'image.

« C'est une pomme de Morgane. »

Pourtant silencieux depuis le début, Théo prit la parole à son tour.

« D'après les légendes, la fée Morgane était l'élève de Merlin » commença le scarifié. « Elle était douée de pouvoirs très puissants, qu'elle utilisait à des fins assez sombres. »

« Ce qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, c'était que Merlin, son ancien mentor, était contre ses agissements. » rétorqua Blaise en s'installant plus confortablement.

« Exactement ! » reprit Théo. « Ce qu'elle avait compris, par contre, c'était que ses pouvoirs étaient moins puissants que ceux du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. S'ils venaient à s'affronter, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle périsse et qu'il en sorte vainqueur. Plus craintive que jamais, elle s'enferma et créa deux pommes qui pourraient réduire son ancien mentor à un simple moldu. L'une d'entre elle canalisait l'énergie magique autour du globe, l'autre avait le pouvoir de l'annihiler. Morgane était mauvaise, mais pas folle. Elle les a créées complémentaires, car elle-même avait fini par avoir peur du pouvoir qu'elles renfermaient. »

Théo leva son index en l'air.

« La première pomme, c'est celle que Potty a trouvé. C'est l'Infernale. » Il leva un autre doigt. « La seconde, la Juste, on ne sait pas où elle se trouve. »

Bien qu'Hermione avait suivi, elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ces vieilles légendes avaient à voir avec elle ?

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » l'interrompit-elle. « Mais en quoi ces pommes ont un lien avec la Grande Guerre ? »

Le Warboy leva un sourcil.

« Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. » lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement.

« Ce que veut dire Théo, » le coupa Blaise avec un regard incendiaire, « C'est que les pommes sont à l'origine de la Grande Guerre. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione, de plus en plus perdue.

« Potter est tombé sur l'Infernale. C'est la mauvaise pomme, celle qui corrompt. Elle a le don de rendre mauvais quiconque la garde près de soi trop longtemps, donc plus il l'avait avec lui, plus son esprit penchait du mauvais côté de la balance. »

« Après un an à l'avoir dans les poches tous les jours et à dormir avec, il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. » reprit le scarifié. « Pervers, sadique, mauvais... La pomme en a fait son esclave. Il y a maintenant cinq ans, il a libéré son pouvoir. »

La brune n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées dans son esprit.

« La pomme a détruit les flux de magie... » souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

« Bingo. La magie annihilée, son impact sur le monde n'étant plus, tout a changé. Les terres sont devenues arides, voire désertiques. L'eau s'est polluée, et nous n'avons rien pu faire, à part tenter de survivre. » expliqua Blaise.

« Vous avez dit qu'il en existe une autre » affirma-t-elle après un silence.

« La Juste » confirma le métisse. « On ne connaît pas vraiment sa position, mais on en a une idée... »

« Qui ne doit pas être révélée pour l'instant » déclara froidement une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Hermione sursauta, puis se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Neira les toisait froidement, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés. La brune se sentit écrasée par la présence envahissante de la Warkyrie. Cette dernière était crispée, elle était clairement partagée entre la déception et la colère.

Après les avoir dévisagé un par un, plus longuement pour Hermione, elle porta son attention sur Blaise. Le métisse détourna aussitôt le regard, grommelant quelques paroles inintelligibles.

« C'est trop tôt » lâcha-t-elle glacialement. « On ne sait pas si l'on peut avoir confiance en elle pour l'instant. Tu en a déjà trop dit, Zabini. »

Les paroles de la musicienne blessèrent Hermione autant qu'elles la surprirent. Neira avait été la première à passer du temps avec elle à son arrivée. Elles avaient tissé un certain lien, à leur manière, que la brune avait apprécié dès le départ. Alors pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? Quelques heures auparavant, elle lui parlait de son enfance et lui confiait des souvenirs heureux. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer entre temps ?

George, qui s'était tenu en retrait, s'approcha de la guerrière précautionneusement. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea violemment, surprenant toute l'assemblée.

« Toi aussi, tu t'y mets ? » lui lança-t-elle avec colère.

« Nei', calme-toi, qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? » s'étonna le frère de Fred.

La Warkyrie plissa les yeux. Elle se recula d'un pas, comme foudroyée.

« Je vois. Elle arrive, elle s'intègre directement, on lui balance tout ce que l'on sait comme si on le lui devait. Certains d'entre nous devaient faire leurs preuves, je vous rappelle, alors qu'ils ont toujours été d'une loyauté infaillible ! La seule chose qu'elle a fait, c'est de fuir comme une lâche. » termina-t-elle avec dégoût.

Hermione failli en tomber à la renverse. Était-elle sérieusement en train de leur faire une crise de jalousie ? Les mots de la guerrière étaient mesquins, elle les choisissaient soigneusement pour qu'ils soient les plus blessants possibles pour la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ta victime ! » s'imposa Blaise en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « On a pas le temps pour tes sautes d'humeur à la con ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » rugit-elle, ramenant le silence. « Tu sais quoi, je n'ai même pas envie de vous parler. Vous m'avez foutu les nerfs, tous autant que vous êtes. »

« Neira, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans les extrêmes... » intervint Malefoy, à la surprise de la brune.

« Je suis une Warkyrie, je me réserve le droit de réagir comme je l'entend ! » cracha-t-elle. « « D'ailleurs, c'était ta putain d'idée de la ramener, mon cher Drago, alors tu te démerdes avec elle maintenant ! »

La musicienne ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle avait déjà tourné les talons et avait claqué la porte en sortant. Hermione n'en revenait pas de la scène qu'elle venait de leur faire.

Un long silence suivit le départ de la jeune femme. Théo s'était levé calmement et l'avait suivie sans un mot. George tapait du pied en fixant tour à tour Blaise et son jumeau.

« Vous savez que c'est moi qui prend à chaque fois que vous sortez une connerie ? Qu'elle est impossible, et qu'elle veut descendre tout ce qui l'approche ? Vous le savez, rassurez-moi ? » questionna ce dernier avec irritation.

« Gred, il fallait bien qu'on lui en parle, elle pourrait nous aider... » lui répondit timidement Fred.

« Je me fous de vos histoires » continua l'autre Weasley sans écouter son frère. « La seule chose que vous demande, c'est de ne pas la mettre en colère. C'est simple, pourtant ! »

« Simple est un grand mot... » marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

George sortit à son tour. Au milieu de tout ça, Hermione se sentait coupable. Elle avait créée des tensions entre eux sans le vouloir, et était désormais considérée comme indésirable par celle qui l'avait accueillie les bras ouverts. Elle n'avait pas compris la réaction de Neira, mais elle l'avait blessée. Elle se devait d'aller réparer son erreur, qu'importe ce que c'était, et de s'excuser.

Animée par sa réflexion, elle se redressa, gonflée à bloc, et vint se planter devant Malefoy. Le jeune homme l'observa faire avec lassitude.

« Emmènes-moi la voir. » rétorqua la brune sur un ton sans équivoque.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« T'es chiante. » grogna le blond. « Elle a beau être en dessous de moi au niveau hiérarchique, je ne prendrais pas le risque de me prendre une balle pour tes fantaisies suicidaires. »

« Elle ne te tirera pas dessus ! » s'offrusqua-t-elle.

Blaise se racla la gorge. Il descendit la bretelle de son t-shirt, révélant une cicatrice au niveau de l'articulation de l'épaule. Elle n'était pas très ancienne, mais plutôt impressionnante.

« Elle était de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là. Je m'étais dit que si je la poussais dans le bassin, elle se dériderait, mais elle a littéralement pété un plomb. Elle a dégainé, et m'a tiré dessus. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant au moins un mois. » lui confia-t-il.

 _Folle._

Elle était complètement folle. Tirer sur quelqu'un pour une blague ! Hermione en perdait les mots. Elle était choquée de voir qu'elle avait réagi aussi durement pour une broutille. Malefoy avait raison, elle allait les tuer s'ils s'approchaient, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Elle ne me fait pas peur. Je vais aller la voir, que tu le veuilles ou non. » cingla-t-elle.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains. Il regrettait de l'avoir emmenée jusqu'ici. Il regrettait d'avoir voulu jouer avec Potter, d'être devenu leader des Warboys. En ce moment-même, il aurait préféré se retrouver dans l'enclos des charognes, la situation aurait été bien plus gérable.

« Je t'emmène juste. Tu te débrouilles avec elle, je ne t'aiderai pas si elle tente de te buter ! » la menaça-t-il.

Un sourire suffisant étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il grogna, saisit son perfecto, et sortit de la pièce, talonné par une Hermione bien décidée.

* * *

Drago ralentit le pas pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Venusia. Il ignora royalement les protestations de la brune derrière lui, et s'aventura précautionneusement dans la ruelle adjacente à celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Il savait que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, mais les ténèbres étaient encore épais à cette heure si matinale. Le jeune homme tentait de percer les ombres de son regard, en vain.

« On ne pourrais pas aller plus vite ? » s'impatienta Hermione.

Catastrophé, il l'intima au silence avec des gestes désordonnés. Cette imbécile allait les faire repérer ! S'ils sortaient vivant de cette épreuve, il se chargeait personnellement de l'étrangler. Parole de Malefoy.

Tout en avançant à pas de loup, il se demanda s'il exagérait. Il pouffa de sa propre stupidité. _Bien sûr que non._ Drago avait été peureux autrefois, il l'avouait avec amertume, mais il avait changé. Il avait grandi, mûri. Seulement, Neira lui inspirait vraiment de la crainte.

Il l'avait accepté dans le clan à son arrivée. Elle avait fait ses preuves, leur avait montré qu'elle était digne d'être une Warkyrie, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa meilleure guerrière soit également la plus changeante. D'un moment à l'autre, elle pouvait être la femme la plus heureuse au monde, avant de se mettre en colère, d'aller sangloter dans les bras de Weasley puis de tomber amorphe, s'enfermant plusieurs jours de suite dans sa chambre. Ce caractère irascible la rendait dangereuse pour ses ennemis, mais d'autant plus pour ceux qui la côtoyaient continuellement. Blaise s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule, Astoria avait reçu un crochet du droit en pleine pommette, et même les jumeaux n'avaient pu éviter la furie de la musicienne.

Alors non, quand il s'avançait dans sa propre cité comme dans un territoire hostile, il avait raison. Il se protégeait simplement.

Le jeune homme vit Hermione charger comme un animal, droit devant, dans de grandes enjambées. Ses bottes de cuir claquaient contre les pavés si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller Kerieh entière, à elle seule. Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien la peine de se donner du mal quand elle fichait tout en l'air.

« Granger, tu pars du mauvais côté. » souligna-t-il en examinant nonchalamment ses ongles.

La brune revint vers lui en un tourna vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de se rapprocher.

« J'allais à la Citadelle, et c'est de ce côté. » lui répondit-elle, hautaine.

« En effet. »

Elle sourit narquoisement, avant de repartir. Elle s'immobilisa quand la voix de Drago retentit de nouveau.

« Par contre, si tu connaissais notre Neira un minimum, tu saurais qu'elle ne retourne jamais au palais quand elle est en colère. Elle va se défouler au bord de l'ancien fleuve. »

Le torse bombé, elle vint se planter juste devant lui. Elle faisait la fière, mais les rougeurs sur ses joues ne trompaient pas. Le blond s'amusait de sa réaction. _Sa confiance en elle la perdra un jour_ , se dit-il silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas où se trouve le lit du fleuve. » avoua-t-elle, le regard résolument posé sur un pavé au sol.

« Je sais. » se moqua le jeune homme.

Il repartit à gauche, plus serein qu'auparavant. La brune avait décidé de se taire, trop honteuse pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son, et cela arrangeait plutôt le blond.

Drago marchait tranquillement, en prenant le temps de mémoriser la ruelle qu'ils empruntaient. Avec fierté, il se remémora les heures qu'il avait passé à construire les habitations, de jour comme de nuit, pendant de très longs mois. Ils s'étaient inspirés d'anciens immeubles construits dans l'Antiquité, dont ils avaient trouvés les plans dans la bibliothèque. De là, il avaient créé des logements assez confortables, d'environ deux étages, aux murs d'ocre. Kerieh en était intégralement composée. Avec le recul, le blond trouva qu'ils n'étaient pas si insalubres que ça. Il savait que les habitations des SunEaters étaient médiocres, voire inexistantes, et cela le confortait dans ses idées.

Ils venaient de descendre une longue rue bordée d'immeubles quand ils débouchèrent sur une place ronde, descendant jusqu'au fleuve. Des torches avaient été allumées, éclairant partiellement l'endroit.

« Pool ! » beugla une voix aisément reconnaissable.

Drago perdit toute assurance lorsque le ton coléreux de Neira parvint à lui. Il entendit un cliquetis métallique, suivit d'une détonation, et devint livide en voyant la Warkyrie armée. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait trouvé un fusil aussi rapidement. Cette dernière toucha la cible qu'un Warboy venait de lancer en l'air, mais loin d'en être satisfaite, sa colère sembla grandir encore plus. Elle grommela, éjecta la cartouche vide, rechargea et se mit en position de tir.

« Pool ! »

Quelques pas derrière elle, il reconnut George, assis sur un muret de pierre. Le blond ne pouvait l'entendre, mais il voyait que Weasley voulait l'apaiser, juste à l'expression de son visage. Le roux parlait, la musicienne faisait mine de l'ignorer mais elle se concentrait sur les paroles du jeune homme. George était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait lui parler franchement, sans détour, car elle l'appréciait plus que les autres, et bien plus qu'amicalement. Il avait une place privilégiée, que Drago enviait. Le roux avait le don de l'apaiser.

« Pool !»

De nouveau, elle atteignit sa cible en plein dans le mille. Neira actionna le levier de sa Winchester 1873, mais ne parla pas. Elle ne s'adressa pas à son Warboy pour qu'il lance une autre cible.

Elle semblait exténuée et accablée. Le blond la connaissait. Après la colère venait toujours la fatigue, puis la tristesse. La Warkyrie laissa retomber le bras qui tenait son fusil le long de son corps.

Sous le regard attentif de Drago, Weasley se leva, et vint prendre la tatouée dans ses bras. Il l'installa contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux tout en récupérant l'arme qu'il jeta sur le côté. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui, serrant son t-shirt dans son poing. Malefoy constata avec soulagement qu'elle était à peu près calmée. Ils leur faudrait attendre encore un petit moment avant d'aller la voir, mais ils y étaient presque.

C'était sans compter sur Hermione.

La brune, voyant son amie plus détendue, la héla. Les deux hommes présents tournèrent la tête vers elle avec horreur. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait une certaine manière d'aborder la Warkyrie quand elle vous en voulait. Elle ne s'était pas demandée pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas intervenu directement, et allait en payer le prix.

Neira s'était brusquement crispée à l'entente de son nom. Elle n'entendait plus son George, qui bafouillait des paroles supposément apaisantes avec l'intention de la retenir. Elle voyait rouge. Cette salope avait pris sa place. Elle voulait la détrôner, devenir plus importante qu'elle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était la meilleure en tout. Au combat, en voiture, dans ce monde qu'elle avait adopté. Elle avait survécu, et maniait les armes mieux que quiconque.

Elle allait mourir.

La musicienne se jeta sur sa Winchester, roula, puis braqua le canon sur le visage d'Hermione. Un sourire effrayant dévoilant des canines acérées, les yeux exorbités, elle appuya sur la détente.

* * *

 **Une petite review, pour votre Eyla en manque ?  
**

 **À la prochaine, j'essaierai de vous écrire un petit chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Boa tarde_ bande de pingouins !**  
 **Et ouais, _I'm back_ les enfants. Deux semaines et demi sans rien, c'était comment ? Perso', ça m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a permis de réfléchir à la suite, et même à un ou deux OS... Bref, le sixième chapitre est là, avec un peu de Pansy rien que pour vous.**

 **Le rythme de publication devrait bientôt revenir à la normale. Je vous tiendrais au courant, il se peut que je le change à la rentrée, à cause des devoirs, etc.**

 **Vos reviews :**

 **Trois seulement...? *déprime***

 **Guest : Bah c'est cool alors, merci pour ta review !**

 **Charliee3216 : Pas de problème ! J'espère que les gens sont patients, tant mieux si tu l'es alors :) Un coup de poêle ?! Et après on dit que c'est moi la violente... Lâche-toi, mais n'oublies pas que les réactions d'une personne dépendent de son vécu... ;) Non, ton cerveau n'a pas fondu (quoique). Merci pour ta review !**

 **Marie901 : Je ne peux finir comme ça ? Vraiment ? *sourire sadique*. Merci beaucoup ! J'ai voulu faire avancer un peu l'histoire, pour que vous ne vous lassiez pas. Tu te demandes pourquoi Hermione s'est enfuie ? On verra plus tard, sûrement... Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson jura. Elle froissa la carte qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis la jeta le plus loin possible d'elle.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son siège, plus renfrognée que jamais. Elle se releva aussitôt, se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle lança une œillade meurtrière à la petite blonde qui l'observait, et jura de nouveau.

La brune avait passé la journée et une majeure partie de la nuit dans cette bibliothèque, creusée à même la forteresse. Elle voulait se rendre utile, tenter de faire avancer la situation, trouver des idées qui les aideraient à descendre Potter. Elle s'était dit que les documents de la bibliothèque contenaient sûrement des indices alors, elle avait épluché les cartes de la région, parcourut les livres abordant les légendes arthuriennes et essayé de concevoir des plans d'attaques qui pourraient déstabiliser les SunEaters.

Elle avait perdu son temps.

La jeune femme au carré abattit ses paumes sur la table de bois massif, sentant poindre une migraine.

 _Merde !_

Elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Les cartes ? Aucune piste, impossible de localiser ces fils de chiens. Les livres ? Pas un mot sur les pommes ou Morgane. Les plans ? Tous voués à l'échec.

Elle était dans une phase stationnaire. Actuellement, elle n'avait rien, ou presque. Tout ce qu'ils savaient provenait de ce qu'ils voyaient au combat, ou bien des rumeurs des cités.

Cette situation la frustrait. Elle était habituée à mener les opérations d'une main de fer. Ses Warboys n'avaient reçus aucun ordre depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils demanderaient prochainement de l'action. Elle avait bien peur de ne rien pouvoir leur fournir quand ils quémanderaient, et cela l'inquiétait. Pansy laissa retomber sa tête en avant, dépitée.

Derrière elle, la petite blonde s'était levée. Elle était restée avec Parkinson tout au long de ses recherches sans bouger. Ses genoux ramenés contre sa faible poitrine, son menton posé sur ses avant-bras, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée. Pansy la tolérait car elle était silencieuse, elle ne la dérangeait pas.

La blonde s'avança, et caressa simplement l'épaule de la brune dans un geste très doux. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son amie. Luna avait toujours ce regard. Elle la regardait, mais ne la voyait que lorsque Pansy en avait besoin. Les iris bleu délavé de Lovegood étaient un mystère qu'elle ne résoudrait jamais.

« Tu devrais faire une pause. On pourrait aller dans les jardins, les orangers donnent des fruits délicieux ! » dit-elle de sa voix si légère.

La jeune femme au carré acquiesça. Elle appréciait le timbre de Luna, qui sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles.

« Je descendrais dans une minute, attends-moi. »

Pansy alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, inspirant une grande bouffée de l'air frais de la nuit.

C'était le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait. Kerieh était encore endormie, si calme à cet instant. Les plus grandes rues de la ville étaient éclairées par des torches, rendant les couleurs chatoyantes et ensevelissant le reste de la ville sous les ombres. Ce spectacle, Parkinson le trouverait toujours époustouflant. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurai pas su correctement l'utiliser, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir immortaliser ces quelques heures où l'homme ne sévissait pas.

Pansy ne s'était jamais habituée à ce monde. Elle y vivait et le connaissait, mais elle était convaincue qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Cette barbarie, cette violence inutile, elle l'avait en horreur, mais elle lui avait appris à être humble. Elle n'était plus cette Serpentard hautaine d'autrefois. Elle avait su se salir les mains, avait appris à se rendre utile. Les heures qu'elle avait passé avec les Pouces Noirs, ces Warboys si doués pour la mécanique, elle les avait savourés et les avait gravés dans sa mémoire. La jeune femme aimait également étudier les cartes pour créer les itinéraires des convois, la désignant comme cartographe.

Aujourd'hui, elle était Pansy Parkinson, guerrière Warboy et mécanicienne en chef ; elle avait atteint les sommets de la société et en était plus que fière.

La brune fut tirée de ses pensées par une série de détonations plutôt régulières. Soucieuse, elle se posta à une fenêtre plus à droite de celle où elle se tenait, positionnée parfaitement en face de la rive qui bordait le fleuve. Son regard capta un tignasse rousse, qui venait de s'asseoir. La personne se trouvait vraiment près de la Citadelle, malgré la hauteur à laquelle Parkinson se trouvait.

 _Un des Weasley ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?_

Un autre balle fut tirée. Les yeux de Pansy accrochèrent une autre chevelure, particulièrement reconnaissable. La brune grogna. L'entraînement au tir ne pouvait pas attendre le matin, quand on se nommait Neira.

Luna se gratta la gorge, et désigna son bras d'un geste. Parkinson avait crispé sa main gauche sur son arme dès le premier coup de feu. Un réflexe qui lui avait sauvé la vie déjà un bon nombre de fois, mais qui n'était pas nécessaire aujourd'hui. La jeune femme déplia ses doigts de la poignée de son arc.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas éprouvé la fascination morbide des Warboys pour les armes à feu. Elles les considéraient comme des armes de lâche, ce qui l'avait menée à de nombreux débats animés avec Blaise et Drago.

Pansy avait préféré l'arc à poulie. D'une puissance de trente-quatre livres, tout en courbes et de couleur noire, elle s'en était prise d'affection au moment où elle l'avait vue. Il lui avait fallu un renforcement musculaire conséquent, elle s'était entraînée de nombreuses heures pour pouvoir bander cet arc et toucher parfaitement ses cibles, même à des distances plutôt élevées.

Elle caressa amoureusement la poignée de son pouce, en décrivant de petits cercles. Elle observait silencieusement Neira, attentive au moindre débordement de sa protégée. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ce qu'elle pensait être Hermione, accompagnée de Drago. Le duo venait d'arriver et s'était immobilisé à quelques mètres de la Warkyrie.

« Que font-ils ? » l'interrogea Luna.

Parkinson perçut le soupçon d'inquiétude de la blonde, qu'elle partageait. L'attitude de la musicienne n'était pas pour la rassurer. Que Neira vienne tirer aussi tard dans la nuit, et d'un rythme aussi soutenu, ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : elle était énervé, et avait besoin de se défouler.

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla la jeune femme du bout des lèvres. « Cette histoire ne me plaît pas. »

Tandis qu'elle continuait d'observer, elle vit la tatouée se rapprocher du Weasley.

 _Sûrement George,_ se dit-elle.

Ils restèrent serrés un court moment. À la surprise de Pansy, elle se jeta au sol et ramassa une arme qu'elle l'avait vue lancer un peu avant. Elle la braquait sur Drago et Hermione.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Parkinson saisit une des flèches en aluminium à côté d'elle, et la posa sur sa corde. Elle expira, verrouilla son avant-bras gauche. Elle leva son arc. En expirant, elle le banda vers les cieux. Elle sentait les muscles de son dos s'étirer, puis se contracter délicieusement. Elle adorait cela.

Elle relâcha la corde.

Sans abaisser un instant son bras, elle observa sa flèche filer vers les étoiles, avant de décrire une courbe. Elle vint se ficher dans le sol, à quelques pas seulement de la Warkyrie, la prenant au dépourvu.

Neira leva le nez vers la provenance de la flèche. Pansy leva son bras droit, et lui offrit un doigt d'honneur parfaitement visible, même dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme au carré se tourna, et s'orienta vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

« Allons voir ces oranges. »

* * *

Hermione n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. Chaque respiration lui coûtait à cet instant où la peur tétanisait chaque muscle de son corps. Drago, juste au dessus d'elle, avait posé sa main sur sa joue et tentait de la calmer.

Elle avait vu la mort. La Faucheuse l'avait transpercé de son regard, elle lui avait adressé un sourire démoniaque. La balle du Winchester avait filée vers elle, sensée se faufiler juste entre les deux yeux.

Malefoy l'avait plaquée au sol quand il avait vu Neira la mettre en joue. Il lui avait de nouveau sauvé la vie. Sans lui, elle serait étendue au sol, le crâne éclaté, une balle fichée dans le cerveau.

 _Pourquoi ne fait-elle donc rien ?_

Hermione tourna très lentement la tête sur le côté. Un flèche, à l'empennage d'un rouge flamboyant, était plantée dans le sol aux pieds de la guerrière. Cette dernière posait un regard éberlué sur ce que la jeune femme pensait être le palais, ou la Citadelle. Elle avait abaissé son arme.

La brune inspira difficilement. Le corps du blond l'écrasait, mais elle n'avait pas la force de parler. Il sembla le remarquer car l'instant d'après, il était debout et relevait la jeune femme par les aisselles. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter, elle lui était reconnaissante.

Hermione se força à regarder la Warkyrie. Elle l'effrayait. Elle avait réellement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. La jeune femme ne savait pas se battre, elle ne savait pas non plus comment utiliser une arme à feu. En clair, elle était vulnérable, et à la merci de n'importe qui. Elle était en danger.

Quand les prunelles ambrées rencontrèrent celles d'onyx, la surprise s'empara d'Hermione. Elle s'attendait à lire de la haine ou de la colère dans les yeux de Neira, mais le regard qu'elle rencontra était vide. La musicienne semblait lasse, voire abattue. À côté d'elle, George tenta de saisir son avant-bras.

La tatouée se retira mollement de l'emprise du roux. Sans un mot, elle s'écarta, et se dirigea vers le palais. Elle s'immobilisa juste avant de tourner dans une rue.

« Crevez, bande de chiens. »

Elle disparut à l'angle du bâtiment.

George secoua tristement la tête. Le rouquin vint vers le duo, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il lui offrit un sourire difficile,

« Je crois qu'elle me fait vieillir prématurément. » rigola-t-il. « Je m'excuse à sa place. Elle est trop têtue pour le faire. »

La brune déglutit. Sa voix tremblait.

« Est-ce que... Elle va rester comme ça longtemps... ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il faut lui laisser du temps, mais elle revient toujours en rigolant. C'est parfois énervant, qu'elle ne veuille pas s'excuser ou parler de ce qui s'est passé, mais on ne la changera pas. Sois patiente. »

Le jumeau échangea quelques paroles à voix basse avec Drago, puis s'en alla dans la direction du Venusia.

« La flèche ? »

Elle s'était empressée de parler.

« Pansy. »

Désormais seuls, le calme régnait au bord de l'ancien fleuve. La jeune femme sentait ses forces revenir, mais elle restait secouée. L'incident resterait gravé jusqu'à la fin. Un jour, elle en rirait sûrement, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à plaisanter tout de suite.

Malefoy lui servait toujours d'appui. Elle s'écarta de lui, le regard rivé au sol.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes ! » s'excusa-t-elle rapidement, surprenant le blond. « Je suis vraiment désolée, tout est de ma faute... »

« On se calme ! Rien n'est de ta faute. Elle nous a tous fait une scène comme celle-ci. Quand elle m'a rencontré, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, mais tu aurais du voir quand elle a rencontré les deux Weasley ! »

La brune frotta fortement ses yeux, et sécha les rares larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle leva timidement la tête vers le blond.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé... ? »

Malefoy sourit, et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir détourné son attention. Il lui proposa de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en rentrant au palais, ce qu'elle accepta. Les deux marchaient lentement.

« Les jumeaux venaient tout juste de créer le Venusia. Quand elle est arrivé, elle ne connaissait que Théo, ils s'étaient rencontrés je ne sais trop où, et avaient fait le chemin ensemble jusqu'à Kerieh. »

 _« Lorsqu'on l'a connue, elle était à moitié sauvage. Elle ne parlait à personne, le maximum était d'échanger un mot ou deux avec Nott. Il nous avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, et Neira semblait très prometteuse en tant que Warboy. On en est venu à la tester, et il s'avérait que c'était une machine à tuer. Elle nous aurait été très utile, alors on lui avait proposé de rester parmi nous._

 _Déjà, elle était d'un niveau plus élevé que celui des autres. Elle est venue vivre au palais, au départ avec Théo, afin de se civiliser un peu._

 _Les présentations devaient alors se faire. Dès le départ, elle a détesté toutes les filles sauf Luna, qui pouvait l'approcher sans problème. Nous, on devait faire attention à ne pas la surprendre ou l'énerver, car elle était, et est toujours très susceptible._

 _Et là, vint la rencontre avec les jumeaux. Tu as pu voir la manière dont ils se comportent en général, ce qu'ils sont. Imagine la scène._

 _Je crois que George a eu un coup de cœur quand il a rencontré cette femme différente des autres. Il ne parlait que d'elle. Il avait décidé de l'approcher, mais à sa manière. Je m'en rappellerai toujours._

 _Il s'est appuyé contre le mur en croisant les bras dans une espèce de pose de bourreau des cœurs, et il lui a sorti :_

 _« Un corps pareil, c'est digne d'une déesse. »_

 _J'ai cru que Fred allait exploser. Il était rouge à force de rire, et se cachait derrière Blaise qui s'amusait aussi de la scène._

 _S'il y a une chose à savoir sur elle, c'est que Neira est très complexée, elle se sent mal dans sa peau. Nous n'avons pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais les paroles de George l'ont énervé. Elle s'est mise à lui hurler dessus, elle était prête à en découdre._

 _« T'as un problème avec mon corps ?! »_

 _George lui avait répondu quelque chose, mais sur le moment nous n'avions rien entendu. D'un coup, Nei' a viré au rouge tomate, et elle lui a sauté dessus. Une véritable furie, elle l'a tabassé et il n'a rien pu faire !_

 _Il en est ressorti avec une côte cassée, des ecchymoses un peu partout et un magnifique œil au beurre noir. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a répondu, ce jour là. »_

Le récit de Malefoy s'était achevé au pied du palais. Hermione ne l'avait pas coupé une seule fois. Elle avait éclaté de rire à plusieurs reprises, et jusqu'aux larmes à la fin de l'histoire.

Ils se faisaient face dans un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant. La brune appréciait le changement de comportement du jeune homme. Il était plus sympathique avec elle, il semblait même la considérer. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était que leur rapprochement ne soit intervenu qu'au moment où Neira avait explosé.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu t'occuperas d'elle plus tard. » lâcha-t-il, comme désintéressé.

« Oui, bonne nuit. » lui répondit-elle.

Malefoy ricana.

« Ce n'est déjà plus la nuit. »

Le blond partit, à l'opposé du chemin qu'Hermione devait emprunter. Elle avait vaguement mémorisé l'emplacement de sa chambre. Elle prit le temps de remonter tranquillement, vida son durant le trajet. La jeune femme régula sa respiration, la ralentit afin de se détendre totalement. Après la soirée incroyable qu'elle venait de passer, elle en avait besoin.

La tension qui habitait son corps s'envola au moment où elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y appuya, terrassée par la vague de fatigue qui venait de s'abattre sur elle.

 _Quelle journée..._

Hermione se débarrassa de ses vêtements, les abandonnant aux pieds de son lit. Elle s'affala sur le matelas, ramena la couverture élimée sur son corps nu et sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

« Neira, ouvres cette foutue porte ! »

Pansy tapa de nouveau à plusieurs reprises, en vain. La jeune femme était passablement agacée, le mutisme de la Warkyrie n'arrangeait rien. Subitement désespérée, elle se tourna vers les jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient, Hermione et Astoria. Elles étaient venues à sa demande. La Warkyrie s'était barricadée dans sa chambre, et était armée aux dires des Warboys en faction lorsqu'elle s'était enfermée. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé à quiconque.

« Ne restez pas plantés là, faites quelque chose ! » vociféra-t-elle.

D'un pas impérial, Astoria vint se placer sur le seuil. La tête haute, elle cogna à la porte.

« Warboy, je t'ordonne de sortir ! » .

Un violente détonation résonna dans l'édifice. La blonde se figea alors qu'un Warboy tombait au sol en grognant. En se retournant, Hermione comprit que la balle avait touché le guerrier à l'épaule. La munition s'était frayée un chemin dans le bois de la porte.

Elle n'était passée qu'à un cheveu de la tête d'Astoria.

Cette dernière s'écarta sous le choc. Elle devait se rendre compte que le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie n'était qu'une erreur millimétrée. La jeune femme se tourna vers Pansy, qui l'avait observé faire avec amusement.

« Elle est totalement cinglée, elle n'obéit pas ! Je ne la veux plus ici, débarrasse-toi en. » siffla Astoria.

Parkinson s'avança d'un pas, se plantant juste devant la blonde. Elle la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le regard qu'elle lui adressait aurait fait pâlir le plus vaillant des Warboys.

« Tu ne t'es jamais battue. Tu n'as jamais risqué ta vie, tu es toujours restée bien au chaud, dans ton lit bien douillet. Tu ne connais pas la guerre. » siffla-t-elle. « Neira est une guerrière irremplaçable, à qui je confierai ma vie sans problème. Elle n'obéit pas ? Si tu la considérais un minimum, elle se retiendrait déjà plus d'essayer de te tuer. »

La tirade de la jeune femme eut l'effet escompté. Astoria ne pipa mot. Elle croisa les bras et se mit à l'écart. Fière de son effet, Pansy se détourna et retourna marteler la porte de son poing.

Un long moment passa, rendu difficile à supporter à cause du mutisme prolongé de la musicienne. Les trois jeunes femmes attendirent patiemment, sans succès. Le silence était brisé par les incessants soupirs d'Astoria, qui avaient le don de stresser Hermione.

Du coin de l'œil, la brune perçut du mouvement. Il s'avéra que les jumeaux s'approchaient joyeusement, un sourire mutin collé au visage.

« Et bien ! » s'exclama Fred. « On a entendu le coup de feu à l'entrée du palais. On dirait que vous vous amusez bien. »

« La ferme. » grommela Pansy. « Elle s'est enfermée à double tour avec un Mk-11. Elle refuse catégoriquement de nous adresser la parole, on ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire. »

Fred haussa un sourcil, puis adressa un sourire narquois à la jeune femme au carré. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et gratta le sol du bout de sa chaussure.

« Ma belle ! » dit-il puissamment. « Ton cher et tendre s'est fait cogner, il serait temps que tu ailles t'enquérir de son état, tu ne penses pas ? »

Un moment passa avant que la voix de Neira ne s'élève, à la surprise de la brune.

« Je l'ai entendu arriver avec toi ».

Rien d'autre. Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent en voyant que la ruse du jeune homme n'avait pas fait effet. Combien de temps resterait-elle là-dedans ? La brune commençait à perdre espoir. La Warkyrie était bornée, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle lui en voudrait éternellement, et elle n'aurait jamais la chance de se faire entendre.

Après leur altercation nocturne, Hermione avait voulu s'occuper. Pendant trois jours, elle avait exploré Kerieh, avait passé du temps à observer les Warboys. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la bibliothèque, elle s'en était fait un refuge. Elle aidait Pansy avec plaisir ; l'archère n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle reste.

Quand elle lui avait parlé de Neira et du fait qu'elle se soit coupée du monde, Parkinson avait levé les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme au carré avait copieusement insulté la Warkyrie, puis s'en était allée pour la faire sortir. Aujourd'hui, Pansy n'avait réussi à rien, et la brune mettait tous ses espoirs dans les jumeaux Weasley.

Sous le regard inquiet de son jumeau, George fit face à la porte obstinément close. Le rouquin leva la main au niveau de son cou. La jeune femme le vit saisir un pendentif entre deux doigts, et le caresser avec le pouce. Il décrivait de petits cercles, appuyait quelques fois dessus. Le rouquin avait l'air très attaché à ce collier, son visage changeait du tout au tout dès qu'il le touchait. Il releva la tête et empoigna le bijou fermement.

« Nei'. »

Aucune réponse.

« Jahan est en bas, il t'attend sous ton arbre. » déclara-t-il avec une grande douceur.

Un vacarme s'éleva de la chambre, comme si la musicienne avait renversé un objet volumineux. Hermione était intriguée. Qui était ce Jahan ? Un ami, un proche ? La brune posa son regard sur Pansy, qui l'observait également. Le yeux de l'archère brillaient, comme si elle était joyeuse à l'idée que ce Jahan soit là. La jeune femme au carré posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer au silence, et d'un mouvement de tête, lui signala de suivre attentivement.

La voix de Neira s'éleva de nouveau, coupant presque George.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi. Pas sur ce point. »

La brune se contenait avec peine. Elle résistait difficilement à son envie d'interroger Pansy, de lui demander pourquoi tant d'émotion filtrait dans la voix de la guerrière à ce moment précis. Elle choisit pourtant de se taire, et fixa son attention sur le jumeau devant elle.

« Je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui. Je te promets que dans les jardins, sous ton citronnier, Jahan t'attend. » lui assura George.

La musicienne sembla s'agiter, Hermione entendit le bruit singulier d'un chargeur d'arme que l'on venait d'insérer. Quand elle perçut des semelles claquer contre la pierre, un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune. Peu importe qui était ce Jahan, elle se devait de le remercier pour avoir fait sortir la Warkyrie de cette antre qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis trois jours. Neira déverrouilla plusieurs serrures, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une tatouée aux yeux cernés et à l'air maussade. Elle portait son semi-automatique sur une épaule, et les poches de son bas de treillis craquaient sous le poids de nombreux chargeurs.

Elle colla son buste à celui du jumeau. George la regardait avec tendresse, le soulagement de la voir sortir s'inscrit sur ses traits. Visiblement, il se retenait de la toucher.

La Warkyrie leva son regard pour rencontrer celui du rouquin. Elle le dévisagea un instant, avant de partir en courant, dévalant les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Fred soupira. Pansy s'étira et poussa un soupir de bien-être, les yeux fermés.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » dit-elle.

La brune était soulagée. Enfin, elle pouvait poser ses questions librement !

« Qui est Jahan ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Parkinson ricana. Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, et fit signe de la suivre. Les jumeaux les précédaient. Fred se moquait de la persuasion dont avait fait preuve son frère. Ce dernier se frottait l'arrière du crâne, et s'empourpra lorsque son jumeau parla de 'mariage avec une tarée'.

Ils empruntèrent le même chemin que la Warkyrie venait de dévaler. Pansy interpella la brune.

« Jahan, c'est celui qui couvrait les arrières de Neira quand ils étaient dans les arènes. Tu as dû en entendre parler, non ? »

« Vaguement. » confia la jeune femme.

« Pour faire simple, lorsque les esclaves sont un peu trop rebelles, les SunEaters les envoient dans les arènes, comme les gladiateurs d'autrefois. Là-dedans, c'est chacun pour sa peau. Il faut survivre aux tarés qui espèrent être libérés, aux parcours piégés, mais aussi aux esclavagistes. Neira a été une icône des arènes. Elle y combattait la première année après la guerre. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Une véritable star ! » railla Hermione.

Le regard de Pansy s'assombrit. La brune comprit aussitôt que sa dernière phrase était passée de travers, et s'en excusa vivement. La jeune femme au carré se détendit quelque peu, mais la sermonna tout de même.

« Ne redis jamais ça, tu pourrais le payer très cher ! La célébrité a un coup. Elle en a énormément bavé, celui qui la possédait était un monstre, il lui a fait subir des horreurs que nous aurions du mal à imaginer... »

Parkinson frissonna.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'elle a rencontré Jahan là-bas. Ils se sont protégées mutuellement. Ce furent les premiers et les derniers à réussir à s'échapper des arènes SunEaters. »

Hermione acquiesça. Les jeunes femmes descendirent calmement les escaliers, chacune dans ses pensées, mais la brune réfléchissait rapidement. Cette histoire d'arène lui disait quelque chose, sans qu'elle arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. La jeune femme forçait l'entrée de sa mémoire, s'immisçant le plus loin possible dans les méandres de son passé. Elle savait que dans ce black-out, dans toute cette partie de sa vie dont elle n'avait aucune idée, se trouvait quelque chose en rapport avec le divertissement principal des SunEaters.

L'image d'Antiphonès, l'esclavagiste, s'imposa à elle. Elle claqua la langue. Bien sûr ! Elle en avait entendu parler lorsqu'il avait voulu la vendre, juste avant l'intervention des SunEaters.

Cela ne lui suffisait pas. La jeune femme était persuadée que sa mémoire lui jouait encore des tours, et que son passé avait encore à lui offrir à ce sujet. Elle creusait toujours plus profondément dans sa mémoire lorsqu'elle atteignirent les portes du jardin. Hermione se figea.

La brune fut assaillie par une flopée de souvenirs, si brutalement qu'elle s'effondra au sol. Alors qu'elle revoyait une partie des quelques années qui lui échappaient, elle ne percevait rien du monde qui l'entourait. Elle n'entendait pas Pansy hurler son nom, pas plus qu'elle ne sentait la poigne de l'archère sur son bras. Rien d'autre n'existait, excepté les images qui défilaient dans son esprit et la charogne que Neira caressait amoureusement.

* * *

La vue de l'animal avait éveillé des sensations, avait révélé des images oubliées. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce prédateur qui terrorisait des villes entières. Les charognes avaient émergé lorsque les déserts avaient recouverts la terre. Ce même être, la brune l'avait fui comme la peste.

L'animal tourna son énorme tête vers elle. Ses deux paires d'yeux aux prunelles sanguines, s'étrécissant vers le sommet du crâne, se verrouillèrent sur la jeune femme. Un grondement sourd et menaçant s'éleva du plus profond de son thorax. Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle connaissait les charognes, et craignait ces carnivores à la peau d'un profond noir corbeau.

Pansy, qui n'avait pas relâchée sa prise sur le bras de la brune, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Jahan, du calme ! On a besoin d'elle, alors évites d'en croquer un bout, sois mignon. » lâcha sèchement l'archère.

La charogne porta son attention sur Parkinson. Il suffit d'un regard de la jeune femme pour que l'animal se détourne, comme mécontent de l'issue du duel.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Jahan était une charogne ? Qui était douée d'intelligence, qui plus est ?

Chaque jour qu'elle passait à Kerieh était plus incroyable que celui qui le précédait, elle appréciait et détestait cette sensation. Elle savait qu'elle en apprenait tous les jours, mais cela signifiait qu'elle en connaissait beaucoup moins que les autres ; de là, elle ne sentait pas en sécurité, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur cela si le besoin venait.

Pansy la secoua de nouveau. La brune cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de marmonner une phrase à l'intention de l'archère. Elle se releva difficilement, gardant un œil sur Jahan.

Malefoy choisit de faire son entrée à ce moment. Il alla flatter l'encolure de l'animal avec plaisir, le reconnaissant apparemment. Le blond survola les personnes présentes du regard mais s'arrêta sur Hermione. Il paraissait soucieux de la voir ainsi, tendue et sur les nerfs. Il laissa la place aux autres et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le vit échanger un regard avec Pansy.

« Viens. » souffla-t-il. « Il faut que je te forme au maniement des armes. »

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, Drago l'écartait des autres au bon moment. Elle se renfrogna tout de même à la mention de cet entraînement dont ils n'avaient jamais discuté, mais elle ferma les yeux sur ce mensonge. Elle suivit le jeune homme, rassurée de s'éloigner de la charogne.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

La brune avait la bouche pâteuse, elle chercha ses mots pendant un instant. Malefoy attendait patiemment, il ne voulait pas la bousculer. Elle apprécia.

« Jahan... » commença-t-elle, incertaine. « Il... Enfin, quand je l'ai vu, des images me sont revenues... Des choses que j'avais oublié... »

Elle fut plaquée contre un mur. Drago la tenait par les épaules, une jambe entre les siennes et les yeux agités. Il paraissait fou.

« Les pommes, Potter ? N'importe quoi dessus ? »

Elle secoua la tête, désolée. Le jeune homme parut déçu, mais reprit son expression neutre rapidement.

Il s'écarta d'elle en s'excusant. Loin d'être offensée par son comportement, Hermione se sentait perplexe. Avait-elle réellement apprécié d'être collée à l'ancien Serpentard ?

 _Il sent le tabac froid, et les épices..._

Elle se fustigea intérieurement. Ce n'était réellement pas le moment de songer à de telles âneries !

 _Alors, quand serait-il temps d'y penser ?_

La jeune femme grogna, attirant la curiosité de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle se contredisait elle-même désormais. Elle devenait folle, vraiment...

Son parfum était agréable, même s'il était original. Elle ne l'avouerait que sous la torture, mais elle pouvait faire une exception pour sa santé mentale.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lit du fleuve, là où Neira l'avait attaquée quelques jours auparavant. Hermione réfléchit, et trouva que le terme 'tentative d'assassinat' était plus approprié pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle brûlait. Bien que le soleil soit encore bas dans sa course, la chaleur était bien présente. La sueur coulait désagréablement dans son dos, entre ses seins, sur ses tempes. La brune aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans le bassin, à se détendre dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche, mais un certain blond en avait décidé autrement.

Malefoy avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Il sondait la jeune femme de ses prunelles anthracites, comme s'il recherchait une information précise à son sujet.

« Ton type d'arme ? »

Alors, il comptait réellement lui apprendre à utiliser une arme. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en ai pas. »

Le front de l'héritier se plissa. La brune l'avait vraisemblablement déstabilisé, et s'en amusa.

« Pardon ? » dit-il, presque ahuri.

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'arme, alors je ne sais pas quel type d'arme me convient. »

« Quand même ! » souffla-t-il avec stupeur.

Drago siffla. Il semblait admiratif. La jeune femme s'impatienta, elle rêvait de plonger dans l'eau.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait survivre aussi longtemps sans moyen de défense... Passons. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir assurer au corps à corps ? »

Hermione prit de le temps de considérer sa question. Elle se remémora avec fierté les fois où elle avait du se défendre, quand elle vivait dans les taudis. Elle avait su se débrouiller. Pourtant, elle grimaça.

 _Plutôt simple de mettre à terre des vieillards, des alcooliques ou des malades !_

Si Malefoy parlait de se défendre comme un Warboy, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. La brune en avait vu se battre, lorsqu'elle déambulait dans la Citadelle en attendant Neira. Ces guerriers étaient de vrais démons, leurs coups étaient puissants et précis, alimentés par une soif de violence insatiable.

C'était non.

« Je ne crois pas. » avoua-t-elle.

« Bon... Les flingues, ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Le blond posa deux doigts dans sa bouche, et siffla. Un Warboy s'approcha, couvert de holster en tout genres, équipé d'un gilet tactique débordant de munition. Malefoy saisit un fusil qui pendait dans le dos du guerrier, le détacha, et le mit sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

« On commence simple et connu. Voici le M4, un fusil d'assaut très prisé aux États-Unis. Celui-ci est équipé d'une poignée tactique, que tu peux saisir de la main gauche pour te stabiliser, et d'un viseur holographique. Tiens ! »

Il fourra l'arme dans les mains d'Hermione. Drago lui expliqua sommairement comment tenir correctement le fusil, passer d'un mode à un autre, ou simplement le recharger. Ses explications étaient claires et concises, la brune n'eût aucun mal à retenir ce qu'on lui disait. Il la positionna face à une cible éloignée d'une vingtaine de mètres.

« Tu es en semi-automatique, là, tu tires une balle à la fois. Appuie la crosse contre ton épaule, et tiens l'arme fermement. Fais gaffe au recul, ça te surprendre au départ. » termina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. La brune se sentait légèrement stressée, elle n'avait jamais tenu de fusil d'assaut, ni même tiré avec une arme à feu auparavant. Elle expira.

Suivant consciencieusement les consignes qu'on lui avait donné, la jeune femme cala la crosse dans le creux de son épaule. Une main soutenant l'arme, l'autre crispé sur la poignée, elle s'imagina ridicule. Étrangement, cette situation lui évoqua un examen, comme elle en avait passé à Poudlard, et cette idée la rassura. Elle n'avait qu'à faire comme avant, et tout ira bien.

Hermione corrigea sa position. Son œil droit face au réticule de visée, elle bougea presque imperceptiblement pour être alignée avec le centre de la cible. Elle prit son temps.

Se sentant à l'aise, elle imprima une légère pression sur la gâchette. Le coup partit, l'arme tapa avec violence dans son articulation, l'assourdissant par la même occasion.

Déstabilisée, elle baissa le canon vers le sol. La brune chercha un impact sur la cible, mais n'en trouva pas. Elle fut déçue.

« Je ne crois pas que ça t'aille. » l'informa Malefoy en lui reprenant le M4. « Par contre, je crois savoir ce qui pourrait te plaire, ton attitude parle pour toi. »

Le jeune homme rendit le fusil d'assaut au Warboy et s'éloigna en courant à petite foulée. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à rater son premier coup. Elle pensait l'exercice simple, tellement de monde arrivait à tirer parfaitement, mais pas elle. Elle ruminait quand elle vit Drago revenir, un énorme fusil à la main.

La jeune femme fut immédiatement conquise par l'arme. Le fusil était peint d'un camouflage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu : on aurait dit un camouflage normal de loin, mais en étant proche, elle constata que les tâches étaient constituées de petits carrés. Une lunette sur le dessus, l'arme imposait le respect autant qu'elle attirait.

« Je crois que j'ai tapé juste ! » lâcha le blond, un sourire en coin.

« C'est un fusil de chasse ? » demanda-t-elle, avide d'en apprendre plus.

« C'est un fusil de précision. » corrigea-t-il. « Le .300 Win Mag est utilisé par nos snipers. C'est une excellente arme qui peut atteindre les mille mètres sans soucis. Il est équipé d'une lunette de visée et d'une crosse avec un repose-joue. Voici les munitions, ce sont des 7,62mm. »

Hermione observa avec attention la cartouche. Elle la trouvait énorme.

Ce que lui avait révélé Drago ne lui donnait qu'une envie : tester le fusil. Il devait aisément s'en rendre compte, les yeux de la brune pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on aurait offert un jouet.

« Je pense que tu seras mieux à l'écart des combats, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment à l'aise avec un fusil d'assaut, ou toute autre arme de moyenne portée. Tu pourrais devenir un bon tireur avec ce fusil, qui sait. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Malefoy, avec l'aide du Warboy surarmé, lui montrèrent les bonnes positions à adopter, que ce soit allongée, assise ou debout. Ils lui expliquèrent comment bien viser, lui enseignèrent l'importance de maîtriser sa respiration lors du tir. La détente était plutôt sensible, elle devrait y faire attention, bien garder son index droit pour ne pas appuyer accidentellement. Lorsqu'elle fût prête, ils lui désignèrent une cible à une centaine de mètres.

La distance n'était pas une gêne. La lunette était d'un grossissement x32, rendant le tir aisé. Hermione s'installa sur le repose-joue, puis immobilisa la petite croix noire du viseur sur la partie centrale de la cible.

Elle expira très lentement, et vint poser son doigt sur la gâchette. Le coup partit bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle perçut le sifflement d'admiration du Warboy. Un sourire dévoila les dents de la brune, excitée au plus haut point. Le .300 Win Mag l'avait conquise, elle l'adoptait.

La balle avait transpercé la cible en plein centre.

* * *

 **Un petite review, rien que pour moi ?**

 **À la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hum...**

 _ **Une Eyla sauvage est acculée par des lecteurs enragés. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, sachant sa mort imminente. Alors, elle croise les bras sur sa tête, se roule en boule, et fais la première action courageuse lui venant en tête... Elle crie comme une abrutie.**_

 **PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

 **Je sais. Plus d'un an. Pas un mot d'excuse, rien. Frappez-moi. Je pue, je sais. Je suis la pire... Mais je vous aime hein ? *oeil brillant de l'espoir de ne pas crever aujourd'hui.  
**

 **Hmmm, je vous dois donc des excuses... Je suis désolée. J'ai horreur des gens qui abandonnent leurs histoires sans un mot, mais je fais exactement la même chose. Ça craint.**

 **La faute à : MOI.**

 **Page blanche. Pendant un an, je n'ai eu aucune inspiration, à part pour faire la gueule comme d'hab'. Rien n'a pu sortir, même si j'essayais ! Et récemment bah... C'est revenu, comme un coup d'un soir ayant de l'espoir. #RIIIIIIIIMEDEBG**

 **(Je l'aime l'espoir moi ce soir, je sais pas ce que j'ai tiens !)**

 **Tout ça pour dire que je suis de retour les bébés, pour vous jouer de mauvais tours héhé !**

 **... ?... Ok, j'arrête les rimes nazes.  
**

 **Bref ! Je vais me taire et vous laisser dévorer le septième chapitre de BITW ! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pendant mon absence, je vous porte dans mon petit cœur inexistant.**

 **Au programme ? Votre douleur.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Recommence. »

Hermione grogna. Bien que la colère montait, elle resta calme et s'exécuta sans un mot. Elle réitéra les même gestes qu'elle avait fait toute la journée. Inspirer, caler la crosse dans le creux de son épaule. Poser la poignée au creux de sa paume. Installer son visage sur le repose-joue. Aligner le viseur sur la cible. Caresser la détente lors de l'expiration.

Et rater.

« Recommence. »

« Assez ! »

La brune se releva brusquement, sous le regard perplexe de Drago. Elle avait passé la matinée au bord de l'ancien fleuve à tenter de toucher une cible, passé plusieurs heures à plat ventre avec le soleil brûlant sur ses épaules. Elle avait pourtant tout fait comme lors de son premier tir, mais rien n'y faisait, elle mettait toujours à côté.

Alors, Hermione s'énervait. Elle n'était pas patiente de nature et ne supportait pas l'échec. Ainsi, quand un certain blond lui répétait la même chose des heures durant, sans quitter sa confortable parcelle d'ombre, elle enrageait.

Elle se planta devant lui, les muscles de son visage durement contractés, en tapant sur son torse de son index.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » grinça-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien touché depuis ce matin. Rien ! »

Malefoy captura son regard. Ses yeux se firent magnétiques tandis qu'il ne lâchait plus la jeune femme.

Le cœur d'Hermione devint plus lourd dans sa poitrine, les battements devenaient plus douloureux à chaque instant. Pourtant, elle refusait de lâcher son regard, elle s'en empêchait le plus possible. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible devant lui, elle l'avait parfaitement compris à force de le côtoyer, et elle ne voulait sûrement pas lui donner cette joie ! Cette espèce de... Blond, allait comprendre qui elle était vraiment.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme sentit son estomac se nouer et sa bouche s'assécher sous la puissance des iris anthracites. Sa respiration, déjà difficile, se coupa lorsque Drago colla son torse au sien. Sa volonté était bien faible dernièrement. _Étrange,_ pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il la dominait d'une tête. De nouveau, Hermione pouvait sentir l'odeur si particulière du blond, la seule ayant le don de la retourner autant. Il se pencha vers elle, sans couper l'échange visuel. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il ne lui suffisait que de bouger très légèrement pour qu'elles se touchent. Il ouvrit la bouche, venant effleurer la lèvre inférieure de Granger avec la sienne.

« Tu es mauvaise. Recommence. » souffla-t-il.

Le charme venait de se rompre.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent furieusement. Elle plongea son regard furibond dans celui de Drago, moqueur. N'arrêterait-t-il jamais de se moquer d'elle ?

Sans que rien ne puisse le préparer, elle le gifla.

Le souffle d'Hermione était erratique. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi manipulée, humiliée et frénétique avant cet instant. La brune ne supportait plus son insolence arrogante. Sa patience était grande : pour preuve, elle prenait part dans un combat plus grand qu'elle, dont elle ignorait la plupart des causes et conséquences mais à un moment, si on la pousse jusqu'à ses limites, on s'en mord les doigts. Elle s'en alla avec que le jeune homme n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, ne lui accordant qu'un dernier regard méprisant.

Le blond effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, légèrement douloureuse. Il jura. Comment osait-elle le frapper ainsi ?

« Et bien Drago, tu te fais dresser maintenant ? » le nargua une voix familière.

« Ferme-la, par pitié... » souffla-t-il avec désespoir.

Pansy lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. La brune était installée sur le muret et avait observé toute la scène sans un mot, à la fois intriguée et dégoûtée. Très peu pour elle, ce genre de moment niais à souhait.

Le genou droit replié contre son torse, son bras nonchalamment posé dessus, elle haussa un sourcil élégant à l'attention de son ami.

« Si je me taisais, tu ferais bien plus de conneries que tu n'en fais déjà ! » rétorqua sèchement l'archère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Drago avait lâché ces quelques mots le plus froidement possible, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Pansy s'en aille et qu'il puisse rester seul, sans avoir besoin de se justifier de quoi que ce soit. Le regard planté au sol, il se frotta la nuque.

La jeune femme au carré leva les yeux au ciel.

« Epargne-moi ce genre d'attitude, c'est aussi gênant pour toi que pour moi. »

« Parkinson... » commença le blond.

Elle le coupa d'une geste autoritaire de la main.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Une seule chose : ne joue pas avec Hermione. Elle nous est précieuse. Fais ce qui te chante avec Astoria, mais ne fous pas en l'air tout ce qu'on a fait d'un claquement de doigt. Pour une fois, ne sois pas un connard. »

Les paroles de Pansy plongèrent le jeune homme dans le brouillard le plus complet. Il ne jouait à rien... Ou presque. Mais il avait juste voulu faire comprendre qui était en position de supériorité et qui ne l'était pas ! Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré, mais la réaction de la brune était disproportionnée. Le frapper, juste pour ça ? Un véritable caractère de charogne...

Pansy avait cependant raison sur un point, Hermione leur était précieuse. Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la blesser à ce stade où sa mémoire commençait à revenir, par bribes. S'il devait commencer à se soucier des états d'âme de chacun, l'exil deviendrait rapidement une solution envisageable...

Tout de même, elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Il regarda Parkinson s'en aller de sa démarche féline, avant de la suivre, le cerveau en ébullition.

* * *

« Je crois que j'ai merdé. »

George grogna. Il était si bien, à plat ventre sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller si moelleux...

Mais le devoir l'appelait. Fichu devoir, il y en a qui aimeraient dormir encore cinq minutes !

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et prit le temps d'ouvrir un œil encore ensommeillé. Sa vision resta floue quelques instants, mais devint rapidement plus précise. Son attention était désormais focalisée, il se signa discrètement. Il était prêt.

Le roux laissa ses iris d'émeraudes dériver sur Son corps, sur Son dos dénudé. Son regard épousait les courbes féminines de son amante, il se promenait le long des lignes des innombrables tatouages qui recouvraient son corps. George les adorait. À ses yeux, ces dessins représentaient de véritables œuvres d'art. Il redécouvrait les tentacules d'un monstre légendaire enserrant les côtes de sa belle, les deux visages d'une sombre déesse nordique sur sa cuisse, un corbeau aux ailes déployées sous sa poitrine ou encore un serpent destructeur de mondes entourant son avant-bras.

Les yeux du jeune homme tombèrent sur la main de son amante, qui tenait une cigarette entre ses longs doigts fins. George détestait quand le parfum de sa guerrière était recouvert par le tabac, mais il s'y faisait. Tant que cela restait exceptionnel, il pouvait fermer les yeux sur sa mauvaise habitude.

La Warkyrie porta la cigarette à ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Le roux se laissa envoûter par ce spectacle n'ayant rien d'attrayant, mais qui prenait tout son sens quand c'était elle qui l'accomplissait. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis inspira une bouffée qu'elle contint un long moment. Lorsqu'elle expira, elle lâcha un soupir à fendre le cœur.

« Georgie, j'ai carrément merdé... » lâcha-t-elle, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase.

George fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa Neira si désemparée, le regard débordant de regrets et de non-dits. Le jeune homme se releva avec souplesse, et alla l'enlacer sans un mot. Il posa ses lèvres contre son cou, y déposa quelques baisers très légers, effleura cette peau si sensible. Il sentit qu'un frisson agitait la jeune femme. Le roux sourit discrètement.

Il huma son odeur puissamment, comme s'il souhaitait la graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il réfléchit rapidement. Agrumes ? Citron et pamplemousse, précisément. Peut-être une touche de verveine. Un parfum frais et joyeux, tout comme celle qu'il aimait. En général.

« Si tu as fait une erreur, répare-la. » lui dit-il avec douceur.

« Hermione me déteste, j'en suis sûre... » répondit la guerrière avec désespoir.

« C'est probable. »

La Warkyrie tourna un visage perplexe vers George, agrémenté d'un sourcil interrogateur. Le grand roux ne put retenir son sourire face à l'expression de la jeune femme.

« Mais si elle te déteste aujourd'hui, elle ne peut que t'aimer demain alors ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Neira secoua la tête et afficha un faible sourire, agitant ses longues mèches cuivrées par la même occasion. Les prunelles noires accrochèrent celles d'émeraude avec force, dans un regard puissant qui pourtant, menaçait de s'effondrer à la moindre caresse. Un tourbillon d'émotions traversait les yeux de la jeune femme. Au milieu de tout cela, George se sentit perdre pied, ébranlé par l'intensité de cet unique coup d'œil. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle pouvait être aussi fragile et dure, repoussante et envoûtante, douce et cruelle à la fois. _Cette femme est un véritable mystère_ , pensa-t-il avec amusement. Si son frère avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement répondu qu'elles étaient toutes les mêmes son idée lui arracha un ricanement.

La musicienne esquissa un sourire désolé à son amant. Elle saisit sa main avec douceur, et la guida jusqu'au bas de son propre dos. Elle lui caressa la main tout en baissant la tête, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Le visage du roux se ferma immédiatement. Il grogna.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que certains actes ne peuvent être effacés... Les conséquences en sont éternelles : elles restent gravées dans la chair, à jamais. »

George se figea alors que Neira s'éloignait de lui. Il ne l'avait pas sentit se détacher de lui, pris par ses pensées. Il ne supportait pas de toucher ses cicatrices. Elles lui donnaient toujours l'impression de ressentir cette même douleur qu'elle avait enduré. Et la sensation sous sa main... Il la haïssait. Le roux adorait Neira plus que tout, mais il détestait ces marques qui, à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, faisaient remonter tant de choses.

« Tu pourrais les faire effacer. » lui reprocha-t-il.

« Et oublier ? Sûrement pas. C'est une assurance, pour que je reste fidèle à ma ligne de conduite. D'une certaine manière, j'en ai besoin. Elle me rappellent qui j'ai été, et me montrent ce que je dois devenir. »

Il ferma les yeux. _Elle ne changera jamais..._ pensa-t-il tristement. Pourtant, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il se retourna et la vit en train de se vêtir. Elle mit son treillis, enfila négligemment ses bottes, les lacets totalement défaits et traînant par terre. La Warkyrie cala ses poings sur ses hanches tout en se plantant fièrement devant son roux, la poitrine bombée. Son regard avait changé du tout au tout : il était désormais assuré, et malicieux. Le propriétaire de la Venusia esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Bon, c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais j'ai du boulot ! » s'exclama la tatouée.

« Toi, tu connais le sens du mot 'travail' ?! » la taquina George, l'air faussement outré.

« Hey ! Je sais ce que c'est ! Puis j'ai des excuses à présenter moi ! »

« C'est vrai qu'avec ta délicatesse légendaire... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, l'air innocent.

Neira plissa les yeux, gonfla les narines, et tordit la bouche dans un rictus atteignant le summum du ridicule. Ainsi, elle était métamorphosée : elle passait du statut de guerrière sanguinaire à simple jeune femme, ayant l'air légèrement stupide soit dit en passant.

Le roux explosa de rire la _tête de canard_ , comme on l'appelait, avait toujours le même effet sur lui. C'était le meilleur moyen de dérider les jumeaux Weasley.

La jeune femme leva lentement, très lentement, l'index vers son ami.

« Tu m'cherches toi, hein ? »

« Du tout... » répliqua George insolemment, essuyant les quelques larmes que son fou rire lui avait arraché.

Sa réponse n'eût pas l'air de satisfaire la Warkyrie. La seconde d'après, il recevait un oreiller de plein fouet, en plein visage. La guerrière sourit de manière arrogante, et légèrement sadique. Le temps qu'il se remette de sa surprise et qu'il renvoie le polochon, il était déjà plaqué sur le lit, souffrant des assauts impitoyables de la guerrière sur ses côtes sensibles. L'appartement s'emplit rapidement de hurlements et de rires.

* * *

Pansy claqua sa langue avec agacement. Après avoir passé de longues heures dans la même position à feuilleter de vieux livres sans intérêt, elle commençait à se sentir courbaturée. Sa nuque se raidissait au fil du temps, sa concentration s'émoussait, et sa patience s'amenuisait radicalement. L'archère était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Bon sang, elle ne sentait même plus ses pieds !

« Jahan, pousse-toi de là ! » siffla-t-elle.

La charogne ouvrit ses deux yeux gauche. Il posa son regard désintéressé sur elle, avant de bailler puis de se réinstaller plus confortablement sur les jambes de la mécanicienne. Parkinson leva un sourcil agacé. _Sale bête,_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

« Bouge. » insista-t-elle.

Jahan ne prit même pas la peine de lui accorder son attention. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que l'humaine pouvait penser. Il était très bien, la tête calée sur ces cuisses à la peau douce, alors il ne comptait pas bouger d'un poil. Le culot dont ces petits êtres pouvaient faire preuve, c'était juste aberrant...

La charogne, de ses deux yeux encore ouverts, vit Blaise arriver d'un pas précipité. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence, si concentré sur la paperasse froissée qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.

Une idée vint à l'animal. Il se disait que s'il avait été humain, un sourire d'un sadisme sans nom aurait éclairé son visage. Jahan releva légèrement la tête. Il attendit quelques secondes... Avant de pousser un rugissement puissant, qui se répercuta dans le palais entier.

Le visage du métisse se crispa alors qu'il lançait ses papiers dans les airs. Pansy poussa un hurlement aigu, plus surprise que véritablement apeurée. Les deux humains lancèrent un regard noir à l'animal, ce dernier ronronnant de fierté. Il avait bien réussi son coup.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà lobotomisé... » siffla le métisse. « Hey ! J'y crois pas, il m'a fait un clin d'œil ! »

« Mon pauvre Blaise, tu dérailles complètement. » lui répondit Pansy avec un calme olympien après s'être remise de ses émotions. « Les charognes ne narguent pas.»

Seulement à moitié convaincu, Blaise s'approcha lentement, tout en gardant un œil sur le monstre à ses pieds.

Si Jahan avait pu, il aurait éclaté de rire.

Zabini s'assit à la gauche de la jeune femme. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur des matelas fins aux motifs orientaux, et appuyés contre des traversins moelleux. Le mobilier, bien que poussiéreux et usé, était de très bonne qualité et apprécié. Ainsi, ils étaient parfaitement installés pour travailler dans la bibliothèque du palais, dont les étagères croulaient sous le poids des livres.

Le métisse inspira profondément, chassant le stress que le monde entier semblait vouloir lui imposer. Il étala consciencieusement ses documents sur la table basse devant lui et interpella l'archère.

« Parkinson, tu vas vouloir m'embrasser après ça. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Pansy lui jeta un regard abasourdi, les yeux entièrement écarquillés. Sa mâchoire était prête à tomber au sol, sans possibilité de retour à sa place initiale.

« Par Merlin, tu es drogué ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en le dévisageant de bas en haut.

« Je suis sur une piste qui pourrait déboucher sur l'emplacement de la pomme. » dit Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la bibliothèque. Le seul son que l'on pouvait percevoir était la respiration de Zabini, car Pansy et même Jahan venait de retenir leur souffle inconsciemment.

La brune le regardait avec incompréhension. Une piste ?

« Nous en avons déjà une, bien que pour l'instant, rien ne la vérifie. » lâcha-t-elle avec peu d'assurance.

« Oublie-la ! » trancha le métisse. « C'était un leurre. Notre bien-aimé espion m'a fait parvenir une lettre, il nous confirme qu'il est impossible que la Juste soit avec Potter. Il paraît qu'il la cherche avec encore plus d'acharnement que nous. »

« Alors, que proposes-tu ? »

Le conducteur fouilla parmi les feuilles noircies de notes tremblotantes, comme si elles avaient été écrites à la hâte. Il saisit l'une d'entre elles, comportant un schéma et des séries de chiffres mystérieuses.

Drago et Théo arrivèrent au moment où Blaise allait commencer son explication. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient le souffle court et les joues rouges, ils semblaient avoir couru pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

« On vient juste d'avoir ton message » s'excusa Drago. « On a fait le plus vite possible. »

« Installez-vous, il faut à tout prix que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à vous dire. » rétorqua Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les arrivants s'installèrent dans un silence religieux. Le métisse les regarda un à un, avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Vous savez tous qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la Juste devait probablement être en possession de Potter, bien que cette hypothèse paraissait complètement déjantée. Dieu merci, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il ne l'avait pas, comme je l'ai dit à Pansy. »

Malefoy soupira de soulagement, réconforté par la nouvelle.

« Notre espion a fait du très bon travail. Le Survivant ne serait pas prêt de la trouver, et ça, c'est bon pour nous. »

« Ça se fête, tiens ! » s'exclama Pansy, sarcastique. « Nous en sommes aussi proches que lui l'es ! »

Une lueur espiègle s'alluma dans le regard de Blaise, tandis qu'un sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches et alignées. Il fit glisser la fameuse feuille sur la table, de manière à ce qu'elle soit visible par tous.

« Et c'est là que tu te trompes, ma chère Parkinson. » déclara-t-il avec amusement.

L'archère lui lança un regard noir, avant que tous ne se penchent sur le croquis. Il était crayonné à la manière d'une carte, les lignes de longitude et latitude rapidement esquissées. Blaise avait retranscrit sur le morceau de papier une carte du monde actuel, avec les changements et les déplacements survenus lors de la guerre. On remarquait par exemple que le Royaume-Uni n'était plus une île il était désormais rattaché au continent européen. De même, l'Australie s'était rapproché de l'Asie, et les terres d'Amérique étaient venues se fondre dans l'Afrique et l'Europe. Le monde n'était plus qu'un seul et gigantesque continent. A leur connaissance, il était en grande partie aride et sec.

Le regard des Warboys présents s'assombrit. Il n'aura fallu que cinq petites années pour que l'humanité, telle qu'ils la connaissaient, soit entièrement remodelée.

Trois croix rouges étaient inscrites sur le planisphère. Le métisse en indiqua une de son index, celle qui se trouvait le plus au Sud.

« Nous avions trois pistes pour l'emplacement de la Juste. L'une d'entre elle nous menait en Afrique, au niveau du Gabon. Nos éclaireurs n'avaient rien trouvés, excepté un morceau de papier recouvert de gribouillages incompréhensibles. Vous vous rappelez ? »

Les personnes présentes hochèrent de la tête, toutes intéressées et concentrées.

« Et bien, figurez que c'était loin d'être des gribouillages, et que le parchemin n'était pas à sa place. » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « C'est une ancienne langue moldue, le perse, qu'un de nos intellectuels a pu déchiffrer. Sa mère était moldue et travaillait dans l'histoire de... »

« On s'en tape de sa mère, » s'impatienta Pansy, « il veut dire quoi ce foutu message ? »

Blaise lança un regard outré à la mécanicienne qui lui tira puérilement la langue. Ignorant l'acte immature de son amie, Zabini reprit ses explications.

« Bref... Pour résumer, c'est une vieille langue orientale. Et on a pu traduire, lisez vous-même. »

Il posa une feuille au centre de la table, pour que chacun puisse voir convenablement. Non sans appréhension, les anciens Serpentards se lancèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de ce fameux mot.

D'un geste de la main, Théo incita Drago à prendre la feuille et lire à haute voix. « _Après tout, tu es notre leader_ » lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Le blond l'observa un instant, le remerciant du regard. Il appréciait la confiance que mettaient ses amis en lui. Voulant être digne d'eux, il s'empara du morceau de papier en déglutissant. Puis, il entreprit de le lire.

Pansy et Théo étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur ami. Rapidement, Malefoy fronça les sourcils, faisant monter la pression chez les autres. Effaré, il leva le regard vers Blaise.

« Comment... » commença-t-il, pâle.

Le métisse hocha lentement la tête, comme pour confirmer les craintes de son ami.

« Tu es vraiment sérieux là ? » lâcha-t-il, subitement au bord du fou rire. « Pansy, un 90E ? »

La jeune femme se jeta sur le blond et lui arracha la note des mains. Elle la parcouru rapidement, avant de lentement remonter son regard glacial vers un métisse horrifié.

« Trompé de feuille... Devait pas voir ça... » tenta-t-il d'expliquer, bafouillant.

« Tu as osé demander à Luna la taille de ma poitrine ? » coupa l'archère, plus meurtrière que jamais.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu... » voulu expliquer Zabini, au bord du malaise.

Alors que Pansy s'approchait lentement du jeune homme, ce dernier fouillait fébrilement ses poches, le regard terrorisé. Il s'en fallu pas plus pour que Drago et Théo éclatent de rire, roulant sur les divans de la bibliothèque en tenant leurs côtes douloureuses.

« C'est le putain de bon papier ! » s'écria Blaise en tendant la note devant lui, tout comme s'il s'agissait d'un talisman anti-Parkinson.

Étrangement, en apercevant le petit écrit plié peu soigneusement, la brune s'immobilisa, un éclair de curiosité traversant ses iris. L'archère l'arracha des mains de sa future victime.

 _«_ On en restera pas là... » murmura-t-elle, son attention enfin détournée.

Le métisse soupira, et se laissa retomber lourdement sur les coussins, laissant ses émotions redescendre. Il ne se priva pas de lancer un regard noir à ses « amis »... Lâcheurs.

La mécanicienne parcourant la note, la stupéfaction l'envahissait comme une marée qui monte.

« La France ? » lut-elle, en lançant un regard perdu à son ami.

* * *

Ellie enfouit sa tête plus profondément encore entre ses jambes. S'il elle s'enfonçait un peu plus, peut-être qu'elle arrêterait d'entendre les cris... Aussi bien ceux des gentils, que ceux des méchants. Sentant une larme dévaler le long de sa joue sale et infectée, elle l'essuya immédiatement avec un hoquet de douleur. Sa blessure lui faisait mal, très mal. Il lui semblait que de l'eau en coulait... Du sang ? En tout cas, ce qui coulait sentait très mauvais et lui donnait des vertiges. Elle aurait aimé qu'on apaise sa douleur, comme l'auraient fait ses parents.

La petite fille avait du laisser les méchants prendre son papa il y a un long moment, elle ne savait plus si elle devait compter en heures ou en jours.

Sa maman n'était plus là depuis la « Grande Guerre », comme disait les adultes autour d'elle. Elle avait rejoint le ciel. Alors il lui restait son papa, si gentil... Mais il lui manquait. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait balbutié d'attendre gentiment et d'être sage. Pourquoi avait-il voulu frapper le monsieur qui l'emmenait ? Si elle devait être sage, lui aussi non ?

Les yeux de l'enfant devinrent perplexe. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les agissements des personnes autour d'elle, et était perdue. Étouffant un sanglot, elle se dit que la seule chose qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était de se retrouver dans les bras protecteur de l'homme de sa vie, et sentir battre son cœur tout près de son oreille. Il lui manquait tellement. Qu'avait-elle fait de si méchant pour qu'on le lui enlève si longtemps ?

Ellie releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte rouillée de sa cellule s'ouvrir. La lumière l'aveugla puissamment, elle qui n'était pas sortie depuis des jours déjà. On s'avança jusqu'à l'enfant, et on la souleva délicatement pour qu'elle vienne se poser sur une hanche. La petite fille gardait les yeux fermés, autant par peur qu'à cause de la douleur que provoquait les puissants rayons solaires sur ses pupilles fragiles. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à sucer son pouce pour se calmer.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma puce » lui susurra-t-on avec une douceur maternelle. « C'est fini, tu vas venir avec moi maintenant. »

Ellie prit son courage d'enfant à deux mains, et ouvrit prudemment un œil, puis l'autre.

Une grande dame la portait. Elle avait de longs cheveux oranges, qui sentaient bons, et des grands yeux bleus rassurants. L'enfant s'apaisa immédiatement, son instinct lui dictant que la dame ne lui voulait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Gardant son pouce dans sa bouche, elle pencha adorablement sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle se demandait qui pouvait être cette nouvelle copine de jeu.

Ginny pouffa. Cette petite était adorable. Réajustant son nouveau fardeau, la jeune femme quitta prestement les cachots du Palais Noir.

Déambulant avec sa nouvelle amie dans de longs couloirs, Ellie posait son regard curieux partout où elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait plus peur, maintenant qu'elle n'entendait plus les cris, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle pouvait enfin profiter de sa nouvelle copine.

Les iris de l'enfant détaillaient l'extérieur du bâtiment où elle se trouvait, tout simplement car il était ouvert sur les côtés. Chaque passerelle était protégée par un toit en terre soutenue par des piliers du même matériau, elle s'en retrouvaient alors parfaitement ouvertes pour laisser circuler les courants d'air. Et si le Palais d'un clan était fait de boue séchée, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux pour les habitations qui l'entourait.

Hinnom était la cité de la rousse. Ils l'avaient bâtis, tous ensemble, mais ici, seuls ceux ayant un rang social élevé pouvait se permettre une vie convenable car, partout où elle regardait en contrebas, régnait la misère. La population était sale, affamée, malade. Ce constat oppressa son cœur, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle n'était pas venue pour plaindre des malheureux, et avait une mission à accomplir.

Ellie était aux anges. Après avoir été récupérée par Ginny, elle avait eu le droit de manger à sa faim, on lui avait même donné un bain ! Elle avait joué un long moment dans l'eau avec des petits jouets de bois, et sa copine lui avait même dit qu'elle pouvait en garder un, celui en forme de cheval. Même si ces animaux n'existaient plus, elle avait pu en voir dans des livres, ceux que son père lui lisait avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, chaque soir.

En ce moment, la petite fille marchait le long d'un couloir s'enfonçant sous terre, dans les entrailles d'Hinnom. Une de ses menottes tenait son jouet, l'autre était glissée dans la paume de la rousse. On lui avait fait porter une jolie robe, propre, comme en n'en trouvait plus. Ses boucles blondes, auparavant emmêlées et recouvertes d'un mélange de terre et de sang, étaient désormais attachées au sommet de son crâne. L'enfant avait rougit de plaisir lorsque Ginny avait applaudit en la complimentant, disant qu'elle était « vraiment trop mignonne ».

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Oh, elle ne s'en plaignait pas ! C'est juste qu'elle aurait aimé comprendre. Pourquoi elle, alors qu'on la laissait au fond de son petit cachot d'habitude ? Elle avait toujours été très intelligente et curieuse, et ce trait de caractère venait justement de ressortir. Tournant la tête, elle s'apprêtait à poser sa question quand les mots se perdirent. Elle ferma la bouche et observa Ginny, passablement intriguée.

La rousse avait les mâchoires contractées à s'en faire mal.

Son regard, sa respiration, l'expression de son visage si blême... La jeune femme avait l'air horrifiée. Ellie se demanda si elle craignait quelque chose. Apeurée, elle tourna vivement la tête pour regarder autour d'elles, mais elles étaient seules. Pas de monstres ou de méchants à l'horizon. Pourquoi faisait-elle cette tête alors ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'enfant tira le t-shirt usé de son amie, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux sur elle, se détendant légèrement.

« Dis, pourquoi tu es triste ? » demanda Ellie, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots.

« Oh ma puce, je ne suis pas triste ! » répondit-t-elle hâtivement. « Je suis juste un peu malade, tu sais, j'aurais besoin de me reposer... »

Ellie n'était pas dupe. Peu convaincue par le discours de son aîné mais n'osant pas en rajouter, elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils puis de hausser les épaules. Elle oublia rapidement l'incident, sa curiosité revenue en quelques instants.

« Dis, où on va ? »

L'enfant frotta ses yeux. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de son après-midi de jeu et trouvait ce couloir trop long à son goût.

Ginny déglutit, l'estomac noué. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin, ses jambes étaient lourdes comme du plomb, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas sa décision, et elle refusait d'en porter le poids plus longtemps. Elle accéléra brusquement, surprenant l'enfant, et arriva enfin au bout du couloir, en face d'une porte toute simple. Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de monter, elle se stoppa face à la porte, inspira, puis s'agenouilla devant le petit être innocent. La guerrière se mordit la langue en regardant les yeux verts adorables d'Ellie. _Elle ne devait pas avoir sept ans..._

La rousse caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« On est arrivés ma chérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faussement joyeuse. « Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser un moment... Ne t'en fais pas, c'est avec un ami à moi, il est très gentil. Vous allez pouvoir jouer, manger et tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Mais... » commença la petite, peu à l'aise, « tu reviens vite hein ? Tu ne me laisses pas ? »

Ginny leva son petit doigt, le cœur déchiré.

« Je te le promets, le plus vite possible ! »

Ellie sembla être satisfaite car elle adressa un grand sourire à son amie. La guerrière entrouvrit la porte, y poussa gentiment la petite fille, puis referma derrière elle.

Seule, l'enfant osa quelque pas dans la salle où elle venait de pénétrer. Rapidement, elle se sentie angoissée. Il y faisait noir, les machines toutes en fer lui faisait peur, elle entendait des bruits étranges, et ça sentait mauvais. L'odeur ressemblait à celle des cachots où elle était restée. Elle s'avançait prudemment mais glissa sur quelque chose, manquant de tomber sur les fesses.

Son pied avait dérapé sur une flaque aisément reconnaissable pour une enfant vivant dans un monde pareil. _Du sang_. Le cœur d'Ellie se serra à lui en faire mal, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Où était-elle ? Et où était Ginny ?!

Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle en sentie une juste dans son cou. L'enfant serrait son cheval de bois contre sa poitrine le plus fort qu'elle pouvait en fermant vite les yeux. Elle tremblait, et se sentait atrocement mal, comme si elle allait tomber instantanément évanouie. Elle voulait être courageuse mais n'y arrivait pas, car elle était sûre d'une seule chose : un monstre était derrière elle. Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Ne voulant pas y croire, elle se répétait la même phrase.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... » murmurait-elle, comme sa maman lui avait appris quand elle était toute petite et qu'elle avait peur.

« C'est un cauchemar. » lui affirma une voix derrière elle.

La voix était effrayante. Froide, dure, et autre chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Si elle n'avait pas été une petite fille, elle aurait compris que la voix regorgeait de désir.

Ellie hurla quand on lui arracha sa jolie robe, ainsi que les nœuds dans ses cheveux. Elle pleurait et ne pouvait retenir ses sanglots. _Papa, papa vient s'il te plaît !_ S'écriait-elle mentalement, incapable de parler, au bord de l'évanouissement.

On la força à se retourner. Tête baissée, yeux fermés plus fort que jamais, elle n'entendait même plus qu'on lui parlait.

« Regarde-moi ! » hurla le monstre en la secouant.

La folie était audible dans cette voix. Paralysée mais obligée d'obéir, la petite fille leva la tête le plus lentement possible, ouvrant ses yeux par la même occasion. Elle ne voulait pas, mais ne pouvait désobéir.

Ellie se retrouva face à une paire d'iris bleus, pareils à ceux de Ginny, à l'exception que ceux lui faisant face étaient écarquillés. Le blanc des yeux injecté de sang, un sourire crispé déformant son visage, un homme nu était acccroupi en face d'elle. C'était pire que tout ce que son imagination d'enfant aurait pu imaginer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, voulait partir. Alors elle fit ce que son esprit lui ordonna de faire.

Elle tenta de s'enfuir.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, mais l'issue était fatale le prédateur était bien plus fort qu'elle. L'homme la rattrapa au vol et la serra contre son torse ensanglanté, presque au point de l'étouffer.

« Non mon cœur, non... C'est vilain ce que tu as fais... » susurra-t-il, dangereux et menaçants.

Il lui tirait les cheveux, le forçant à planter son regard dans le sien.

« Tu as été vilaine, bébé... Maintenant, tu dois être punie... »

Ronald Weasley plaqua l'enfant face contre table, sans aucune possibilité de survie, son érection déjà avancée.

Dans le couloir, Ginny laissait les larmes couler sans protester. Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Quand Ellie hurla, elle se mordit le poing, jusqu'au sang. Elle n'était pas mieux que son frère.

La rousse se mit à courir, pour ne plus avoir à entendre les bruits horribles de l'enfant que son frère violait. Elle ne supportait plus d'avoir à détruire autant d'innocents, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle refusait, ils la tueraient sur le champ.

Interrompant ses pensées, un soldat SunEater l'interpella. Le temps n'était plus aux larmes, mais à la course. Elle devait rejoindre l'Élu sur le champ.

Les Warboys venaient de trouver la piste de la pomme. La chasse venait de commencer.

* * *

 **Bon... Même si vous me haïssez, j'ai le droit à des avis ?  
**

 **Puis aucun soucis, le prochain chapitre est en route ! *violent lancer de pierre dans ma face***

 **Xoxo,**

 **Eyla d'amour.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon...**

 **Deux ans de retard, ça se fête !**

 **J'ai publié de nouveau sur Arkolamyl, alors BITW ne pouvait clairement pas y échapper. Je vous ai donc concocté un joli chapitre, plus long que d'habitude, et un morceau du chapitre 9 est déjà en cours. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont commenté pendant mon absence, vous m'avez donné la petite étincelle pour recommencer à écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas, et que vous me donnerez vos avis.**

 **D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt publier une nouvelle fiction. Un Dramione, qui s'appellera** _Pasito a Pasito **.**_ **Ca vous intrigue ? vous verrez prochainement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« En France ? » répéta Parkinson, suspicieuse. « On a déjà cherché là-bas et ça n'a rien donné, tu le sais aussi bien que nous. »

Le métisse lui lança un regard clairement blasé.

« Je le sais très bien ! » lâcha-t-il, claquant sa langue. « Mais cette fois, il y a au moins 80% de chance pour qu'elle y soit vraiment, et on ne pourrait pas rater cette chance, non ? »

Les deux autres hommes étaient restés silencieux jusque là. Drago n'était pas convaincu par cette théorie. Ils avaient déjà pensé à la France car elle était indiqué sur un parchemin qu'ils avaient trouvé ils y étaient donc allés, mais les recherches n'avaient pas été fructueuses. L'hypothèse avait donc été oubliée, pour ne finalement ressortir qu'aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est ce qui a changé cette fois-ci ? » demanda Théo, juste avant que le blond ne le fasse.

« Presque rien, excepté le fait qu'un Warboy a trouvé, au pied d'une montagne, une porte scellée. Et avant qu'on ne me coupe ! » s'exclama le métisse en voyant Pansy ouvrir la bouche, « cette porte est fermée hermétiquement, et ne peut s'ouvrir que si l'on parvient à résoudre une énigme. Le Warboy n'a pas réussi, il nous faudra donc des personnes qualifiées pour ce genre de tâche. Je vous propose donc une expédition, pour aller voir par nous-même. »

« Mais qui te dit que cette foutue porte scellée ne bloque pas juste l'entrée d'une pièce vide depuis longtemps ? Bon sang, tu n'es pas croyable ! Rien n'indique que la Juste y soit ! » cingla la brune.

Zabini ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de ça, il fouilla parmi ses feuilles, et en ressortis une qu'il plaqua devant l'archère.

« Le Warboy a dessiné ça, tu es convaincue maintenant ? »

Les trois autres combattants se penchèrent sur le dit dessin. Griffonné rapidement mais habilement, on y découvrait une porte de pierre au dessus de laquelle trônait une arche, également faite de roche. Des symboles, ressemblants à d'anciennes runes, étaient inscrits et entouraient la gravure d'une arbre aux branches mortes, où pendait une pomme. L'arbre était surplombé par la pleine lune _sûrement un indice pour résoudre l'énigme,_ pensèrent les Warboys présents.

Essayer d'empêcher cette expédition ne serait que folie, tous en étaient conscients. S'ils n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'une chance de trouver la Pomme, ils devaient saisir l'occasion. Pansy hocha la tête.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous du même avis. Alors, quand partons-nous ? » lâcha Blaise, fier de lui.

« Je vous donne deux jours pour vous préparer. Ensuite, nous prendrons la route. » déclara Drago. « Parkinson, prépares les véhicules. Privilégies du léger et rapide, pas de convoyeurs. Théodore, tu seras avec Pansy pour équiper les véhicules, révises aussi les armes et remplis les chargeurs. Blaise, tu nous crée un trajet rapide et le moins dangereux possible. »

Ils opinèrent sans discuter. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, et chacun parti s'occuper du travail qu'il lui avait été confié. Sortant de la bibliothèque, le blond promena son regard le long du couloir jusqu'à tomber sur un Warboy qu'il héla. Le guerrier accourut aussitôt, et bomba le torse devant son leader, visiblement ravi d'être utile.

« Quel est ton nom ? » lui demanda Malefoy.

« Yax, Seigneur. »

« Bordel, pas ce genre d'appellation... » marmonna-t-il.

Yax paniqua d'avoir déplu à l'un des guerriers les plus puissants de la cité. Affolé, il se répandit en excuses sous le regard amusé de l'ancien Serpentard, qui le coupa d'un claquement de la langue.

« Tu manies des armes Yax ? »

« Oui, je me suis spécialisé en pistolets automatiques, fusils de précision et sabres. »

« Bien. Tu vas aller voir Neira, et lui dire que je veux qu'elle nous monte une équipe de dix Warboys. Dis-lui que tu es compris dedans, sur mon ordre. »

Le jeune n'aurait pu être plus aux anges. Tout excité, il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Ensuite, » continua le blond, « tu vas aller voir Hermione Granger. J'ai besoin que tu l'entraînes, autant comme sniper qu'avec une arme blanche. Tu va l'aider à choisir son arme, et l'entraîner pour en faire une tueuse. Tu as deux jours. T'en sens-tu capable ? »

« Je ne vous décevrais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Après y avoir été autorisé par son supérieur, le Warboy s'en alla en courant, gonflé de fierté , trop heureux de s'être fait confié des missions aussi importantes pour sa cité.

Drago le regarda s'en alla, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage. Il partit dans le sens inverse du jeune guerrier, décidant qu'il méritait bien une petite baignade.

* * *

De son côté, ne se doutant aucunement de ce qui se tramait dans la bibliothèque de la Citadelle, Hermione se détendait. Elle avait découvert un hamac dans les jardins, fixé aux branches d'un grand olivier. Presque tombée amoureuse de ce lieu si paisible, elle s'y été installée et avait entamé la lecture d'un livre prêté par Pansy, sur l'art du maniement des armes.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis qu'elle s'était posée dans son havre de paix. Elle avait vu défiler des habitants de Kerieh, venus récolter quelques fruits et légumes ou en planter, des Warboys qui s'activaient de plus en plus. Les femmes de l'Assemblée, moins Pansy et Neira étaient passées Astoria lui avait encore lancé un regard glacial. Ce petit jeu commençait à agacer la brune. Elle ne demandait pas à être accueillie les bras ouverts, mais au moins à être considérée comme un être humain lambda. Elle avait donc décidé de laisser passer.

Du groupe s'était détachée Luna, qui était venue discuter un peu avec elle. La blonde avait été patiente, lui expliquant les relations qu'elles avaient entretenus par le passé. Hermione ne s'étonna pas d'avoir été amie avec elle malgré son côté un peu bizarre, elle restait d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle. Au bout d'un moment, se sentait à l'aise, la brune se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis Luna, je peux te demander quelque chose que tu garderas pour toi ? »

« Bien sûr, n'hésites pas. » l'encouragea la jeune femme.

« Et bien, pourquoi Astoria me déteste-t-elle particulièrement ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas appréciée c'est un fait, mais elle semble avoir une rancœur particulière à mon égard, dont je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment en connaître l'origine. » dit Hermione.

Luna ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit le temps d'étudier la moue gênée d'Hermione, de plonger ses iris délavés dans ceux chocolats. La brune commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées les plus intimes, abaisser les murs qu'elle avait érigé pour se protéger des autres.

La blonde finit par sourire, rendant son regard plus doux, plus humain.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais elle est un peu jalouse. » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se dérida, un sourire franchement ironique étirant peu à peu ses lèvres. Quelle candeur, quelle innocence.

« Luna, pourquoi Astoria serait-elle jalouse de moi ? C'est parfaitement illogique. » rigola Hermione.

« Elle sait qu'à cause de toi, Drago ne lui appartiendra jamais. Tu as volé son cœur autrefois, et il n'a jamais voulu le récupérer. »

La plantant sur son hamac, Luna Lovegood se leva, et partit rejoindre ses amies en sautillant, aussi légère qu'une brise.

La brune était restée pétrifiée sur son hamac, la bouche entrouverte. Les mots de son amie avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur elle. Volé le cœur de Malefoy ? Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu récupérer ?

 _Hermione Granger l'amnésique, qui ne comprend rien à la situation et à son passé, Acte II._

Elle secoua la tête. On lui avait pourtant raconté tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur l'histoire de sa vie, mais apparemment, certains passages avait été soigneusement évités. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Aux yeux de la jeune femme, seules trois hypothèses étaient valables. La première étant que Luna devrait se droguer, et qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire : mais cela ne lui paraissait pas valable. La seconde était que c'était un événement datant de Poudlard, franchement gênant pour Malefoy, comme pour ses amis ou elles, et que tout le monde avait préféré oublié : possible. Enfin, la dernière hypothèse était qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre eux, mais que tout avait été gardé secret.

Une petite voix intérieure lui souffla qu'elle devrait se rattacher à la dernière hypothèse, qu'elle était inspirante. Mais Hermione s'y refusait. Tout cela était trop décousu, trop flou et franchement trop improbable pour qu'elle y accorde du temps. Elle relégua cette discussion dans sa mémoire, et décida d'aller se changer les idées dans les bains.

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle marcha vivement jusqu'au bassin isolé où elle avait pris l'habitude de se baigner. Elle se dévêtit en un éclair, et vint effleurer l'eau de la pulpe de ses doigts. Comme d'habitude, l'eau était parfaite.

Nouant ses boucles en un chignon désordonné, elle prit le temps de s'immerger, profitant de la chair de poule qui montait sur sa peau. Elle adorait la fraîcheur de l'eau, ses effets sur elle, qui étaient juste paradisiaques. Après quelques minutes, elle était complètement immergée.

Hermione fit plusieurs brasses, s'éloignant du bord. Elle avait découvert que son bassin était bien plus profond qu'elle ne le pensait, et elle s'amusait à plonger de plus en plus profondément chaque fois, s'entraînant à perfectionner son apnée. Elle pouvait nager un peu plus longtemps chaque jours, et elle adorait ça.

La brune plongea comme à son accoutumée. Elle contrôla ses brasses, les rendant le plus efficace possible, puis s'arrêta un instant. Elle s'immobilisa sous l'eau, bercée par le silence total qu'offrait la profondeur. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut pourtant une cavité dans la roche, qu'elle alla inspecter. Il lui restait suffisamment d'air, et si elle avait besoin, elle n'était pas très loin de la surface.

L'ancienne Gryffondor entra donc dans une grotte, illuminée par les reflets de l'eau. Elle vit qu'il y avait une bulle d'air, et remonta donc un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Plaquant ses cheveux en arrière, et inspecta ce lieu secret avec émerveillement. L'eau scintillait ! Comme portant des milliers de paillettes, l'eau brillait dans une couleur bleutée, effaçant ainsi les ombres de la caverne. Hermione y nagea quelques instants, avant de se poser sur un pierre assez haute pour qu'elle puisse rester dans la poche d'air. Reprenant quelques instants son souffle, elle profita de cet instant exceptionnel où elle pouvait oublier la guerre, ses erreurs, et un certain blond aux yeux gris.

Drago l'avait bouleversée. Luna l'avait bouleversée par ses révélations. Que devait-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Ou comment devait-elle se comporter ? Elle craignait de lui en parler. Vu son caractère, ce serait plutôt une idée suicidaire.

Perdue dans ses pensée, la brune n'avait pas entendu les clapotements de l'eau derrière elle.

« Ah 'Mionne, tu avais déjà ce regard à l'époque, quand tu pensais à lui... »

Hermione se figea, la peur montant en elle.

Cette voix.

Potter.

Elle se retourna vivement sur sa pierre, mais ne s'attendait pas à trouver le Survivant collé à elle, et aussi nu qu'elle. Il la regardait presque amoureusement, un sourire dérangé plaqué sur son visage. Cette homme puait le mal, la perversité et le sadisme à plein nez. Et la jeune femme n'était absolument pas en sécurité à ses côtés.

Venant plaquer son corps au sien, le brun vint jouer avec l'une des longues mèches trempées, l'entortillant autour de son doigt sans fin. Tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle décida de gagner du temps pour réfléchir.

« Comment as-tu pu arriver ici sans te faire attraper ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Avec mon cerveau, très chère. » lui répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. « L'avantage de ces foutues pommes, c'est que l'on peut se téléporter exactement où on veut sur le globe. Il m'a suffit de penser à toi et hop ! Arrivé ! » termina Potter dans un sourire franc.

« Tu savais que je me baignais ? »

La brune sentait sa cage thoracique se resserrer. Est-ce qu'il l'espionnait... ?

« Je connais touuuuut tes agissements ! Tu sais, ta superbe Citadelle ne renferme pas que des alliés... » lâcha l'Élu mystérieusement, tout en examinant d'autres boucles.

« Pourquoi être venu me voir ? »

« Enfin une question amusante ! »

Harry Potter avait hurlé, tétanisant encore plus la jeune femme. Elle pria intérieurement, espérant qu'elle ne finirait pas assassinée dans une grotte souterraine, son corps laissé aux éventuels animaux sous-marins.

« J'avais envie de te voir. » avoua-t-il presque honteux, comme un adolescent avouant son amour interdit. « Depuis qu'on s'était croisés, tu hantes mes pensées 'Mione, jour et nuit ! Te savoir avec Malefoy malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Ça me donne envie de lui arracher les yeux !»

Le Survivant s'excitait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Soudainement, il saisit le cou de son ancienne amie, lui coupant le souffle instantanément. S'apercevant de la violence de son acte, il desserra légèrement sa prise, assez pour laisser un filet d'air entrer dans ses poumons.

« Tu me manques et j'ai tellement envie que tu reviennes à mes côtés, diriger notre Empire ! Nous serons les maîtres de ce misérable monde, nous le gouvernerons et le recréerons à notre manière, ne laissant place qu'à ceux que nous avons choisi pour nous accompagner ! »

On dit que le regard est le reflet de l'âme. Hermione ne voyait dans ce regard que la folie, les hommes qui brûlent, des cités entières tombant en cendres. Suivre cet homme, c'était mettre sciemment fin à l'humanité.

Potter rapprocha la jeune femme, tirant sur son cou. Il l'approcha, bien trop près de lui.

« Il y a tant de grandeur en toi. » murmura-t-il en fixant ses lèvres. Ses pupilles dilatées passaient de ses yeux à ses lèvres, par intermittence. « Une telle noblesse d'âme... Rejoins-moi Hermione, sois ma reine et mon soutien, et à nous deux, nous détruirons la vie elle-même. »

L'instinct de survie de la brune se mit brutalement en marche. Elle envoya son poing droit directement dans le nez de Potter, pris une grande inspiration et replongea.

Nageant le plus vite possible, Hermione sortit de la grotte en un temps record. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion, elle n'osait pas lancer un seul regard en arrière de peur qu'il ne soit sa perte. Battant des jambes le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, à s'en faire mal, elle aperçut enfin la surface avec soulagement. Mais elle se sentit tirée en arrière, et comprit avec affolement que Potter tentait de l'attirer vers les fonds.

Tournant sa tête vers lui, elle le vit sourire comme un dément. La brune se débattit comme une diablesse, et réussit à la faire lâcher prise d'un coup de pied dans le visage. Dopée à l'adrénaline, elle remonta à la surface et laissa entrer l'air dans ses poumons avec plaisir.

La jeune femme se hissa sur le rebord, suivit de près par le Survivant. Harry perdait beaucoup de sang de son nez, lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant. Marchant à reculons, ses prunelles d'ambres verrouillées dans les iris verts, Hermione hurla.

Un hurlement puissant, de peur primaire, qui résonna dans tout Kerieh.

L'ancienne Gryffondor heurta un obstacle et tomba en arrière, continuant à reculer comme elle le pouvait. Son dos heurta finalement un mur. Elle était piégée.

Alors que l'Élu s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, il fut frôlé par un sifflement reconnaissable. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté. Une escouade de Warboys fonçait droit sur lui, menée en tête par la Warkyrie de la Citadelle et Drago Malefoy lui-même.

« Potter ! » hurla avec fureur l'héritier Malefoy.

Il tendit la main en arrière, saisit la lance qu'un de ses guerriers lui donna, et la lança droit sur son ennemi. Ce dernier l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement de tête, répondant au blond par un sourire amusé.

« Dray ! Comment va ta charmante cité ? Vous vous êtes remis de vos pertes ? » lâcha-t-il hilare.

Un Warboy, fou de rage, tira une balle sur l'ennemi public n°1, mais fut directement stoppé par la Warkyrie qui lui hurla qu'il pourrait toucher Hermione.

Malefoy sprinta, saisissant un énorme sabre de l'arrière de son dos. Il arriva près de sa cible, leva son arme au dessus de sa tête et sauta.

Potter agita sa main gauche, la pomme étant apparue comme par magie dans sa main droite.

« Ciao Dray, embrasses ta mère pour moi ! »

Et Harry Potter disparu.

Drago abattit son arme dans le vide. Entraîné par le poids de son épée, il atterrit à genoux mais se releva aussitôt, cherchant sa Némésis du regard. En constatant qu'il avait bel et bien disparu, le blond passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Bordel... » grinça-t-il.

Comment avait-il pu lui échapper ? Il avait l'Infernale en main... Était-il possible que l'artefact renferme encore assez de magie pour lui permettre de transplaner ? L'hypothèse était envisageable, mais si c'était bien la vérité, cela allait leur poser des nombreux problèmes. Potter pourrait donc accéder à n'importe quel endroit, où et quand bon lui semble. S'il avait la possibilité d'emmener avec lui plusieurs personnes, leur perte était imminente.

Angoissé, le blond hurla des ordres à ses Warboys, ordonnant de retourner la cité à la recherche d'intrus et de renforcer la sécurité à son maximum.

Neira s'était doucement approchée de la brune. La jeune femme restait choquée de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. S'ils étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tard, elle aurait été enlevée par ce malade, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle... Elle en frissonna de dégoût.

« 'Mione... » tenta prudemment la tatouée.

Hermione leva un regard vide vers la Warkyrie. En ce moment, elle n'avait même pas la force de la repousser. Elle était nue, elle avait peur et elle était fatiguée. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était une présence humain non-hostile.

Neira aboya un ordre à l'un de ses Warboy, qui partit en courant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et donna un tas de linge à la jeune femme. Éloignant les présences masculines d'un regard glacial, la musicienne entreprit de sécher le corps et les cheveux de son amie, puis de la vêtir tout en douceur. Elle prenait garde à ne surtout pas la brusquer.

Pouvant désormais sortir décemment en public, la guerrière souleva Hermione avec délicatesse, la rapprochant ainsi de son corps. Sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle, l'ancienne Gryffondor revint finalement à la réalité.

Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler le long de ses joues, pour devenir un flot inarrêtable, interrompu seulement par ses sanglots. Elle ne s'aperçut ni des caresses dans son dos, ni qu'on l'emmenait dans les dédales de la Citadelle. Elle relâchait simplement toute la pression, toutes les émotions et la peur qu'elle avait supporté ces derniers jours. Elle se libérait des barrières émotionnelles qu'elle s'était imposée pour survivre, et même si ça lui était douloureux, cela lui faisait un bien immense.

Finalement, on l'assit sur un matelas moelleux. Du dos de sa main elle s'essuya les yeux, essayant de dégager sa vision troublée. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Neira, mais Drago accroupit en face d'elle. Le jeune homme remarqua sa surprise et lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Elle est partie s'assurer qu'aucun autre SunEater n'a franchi les portes de Kerieh, j'ai pris le relais. » expliqua-t-il simplement.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils attendirent ensemble qu'elle se calme, le blond caressant le dos de sa main. Le contact donna des frissons à la jeune femme, peu habituée à une telle proximité. Elle posa ses yeux rougis sur leurs mains, puis remonta vers les iris anthracite. Elle fut surprise. D'habitude d'un gris froid, les yeux de Drago avait viré à un bleu océanique, profond et doux. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez lui, pour aucun de ses amis, et s'étonnait qu'il lui soit adressé. La brune se détendit enfin totalement, hypnotisée par l'océan paisible qu'était le regard de Malefoy.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à te demander ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il y aura peut-être une information importante dans ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et toi. Raconte-moi, en détails. » dit-il, d'une voix calme et apaisante.

La jeune femme soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux et entreprit de lui raconter comment elle s'était retrouvée sous l'eau, piégée dans une grotte souterraine en présence de l'Élu. Elle lui expliqua comment il avait réussi à infiltrer leur défense, confirmant les soupçons de Drago, et comment elle avait tenté de lui échapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vienne en aide. Elle oublia volontairement les passages où le Survivant avait évoqué Drago, c'était préférable. Elle termina son récit en baissant les yeux au sol, honteuse.

« Sans vous, je ne sais même pas si je serais en vie en ce moment. » lui avoua-t-elle, dégoûtée de sa propre personne. « J'ai été incapable de me défendre, si faible ! »

Malefoy la coupa, posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. Il se sentait étrange d'être aussi intime avec elle, mais elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée et rassurée.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était juste un mauvais timing, je venais d'envoyer un Warboy pour te former mais il n'a pas eu le temps de te trouver que tu étais déjà avec cette ordure de Potter. Tu vas apprendre à te défendre, et tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de nous, tu seras parfaitement en sécurité seule. »

« Qui m'apprendras ? »

« Un jeune. Il s'appelle Yax, il sera très bien. Il améliorera tes techniques de tir et t'aidera à choisir ton arme blanche et à la manier. »

Le léger sourire d'Hermione s'estompa. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui apprenne personnellement, mais elle s'adapterait. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il avait des obligations et qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas passer tout son temps avec elle... mais elle se sentait un peu déçue.

Composant un sourire faux, elle rassura le jeune homme comme elle put. Le sourire qu'elle reçut en retour fit s'emballer son rythme cardiaque, mais elle n'en montra rien. C'est rassurée et un peu remise de ses émotions qu'elle repartit de la chambre, accompagnée par Malefoy.

« Au fait, merci. » souffla-t-elle, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur, l'incitant à développer son idée.

« D'avoir pris le temps de t'occuper de moi et d'engager quelqu'un pour me former, c'est gentil » expliqua Hermione.

Drago se crispa. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait pu être prévenant avec elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui accordait un peu trop d'attention, et se laissait facilement distraire. A l'avenir, il se maîtriserait plus.

Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge.

« Et bien... » hésita Malefoy, « tu nous es importante pour trouver la Pomme. C'est normal, il faut que tu sois en forme et que tu puisses survivre sans notre aide, c'est logique. »

Bien qu'un peu refroidie par les paroles du jeune homme, Hermione dissimula un sourire en coin. Les hommes ne savaient vraiment pas mentir...

« Je vais aller m'entraîner alors. Dis à Yax de me rejoindre au fleuve asséché, je l'attendrais là-bas ! »

Elle le planta dans le couloir, partant dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Drago la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elle est devenue folle... » souffla-t-il, amusé.

Secouant la tête, il parti rejoindre ses Warboys. Il était temps de partir à la chasse à la Pomme, et ils n'attendraient pas deux jours pour s'en aller.

* * *

L'entraînement d'Hermione avec Yax était vraiment motivant. La jeune femme avait découvert un jeune Warboy métisse, au crâne rasé sur les côtés mais ayant gardé une crête de cheveux, formée de tresses. La dépassant d'une tête et demi, tout en muscles secs, elle avait appréhendé de devoir s'entraîner avec le jeune guerrier survolté. Pour elle, tous les Warboys avaient la violence dans le sang, et les seules fois où elle les avait vus se battre entre eux, la lionne n'avait vus que des combats sauvages d'où on ne sortait pas sans au moins un nez cassé.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était préparée mentalement en voyant le guerrier arriver. Mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle avait jugé Yax trop vite. Plus jeune qu'elle, le Warboy était adorable, prévenant et très pédagogue. En quelque heures elle s'en était fait un ami, qui en plus, avait amélioré ses talents en tant que snipeuse. Il lu avait donné toutes les astuces qu'il connaissait pour qu'elle puisse toucher sa cible à chaque coup, et ça n'avait pas manqué : elle ne s'était pas raté une seule fois. C'est dans cette atmosphère studieuse et joyeuse que le métisse l'invita à s'asseoir, à l'ombre du canyon qui abritait la cité.

« La pause est bien mérité ! » s'exclama le jeune guerrier, en sueur.

« Clairement » lui répondit Hermione, essoufflée.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils enchaînaient tirs, course, cardio et autres exercices pour renforcer les capacités physiques de la brune. Pour l'instant, elle ressentait surtout des tiraillements dans tous les muscles de son corps, mais elle faisait confiance à son nouvel ami. Elle était convaincue que bientôt, elle pourrait devenir redoutable.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, profitant pour reposer leurs corps un moment. Ils leur parvenaient les bruits du marché, les échanges parfois indignés entre clients et commerçants, un vacarme assez réconfortant. Une vieille marchande déambulant dans les rues vint à leur rencontre, souriante.

« Voulez-vous quelques fruits ? Ils sont juteux et rafraîchissants, les meilleurs de la cité ! » s'exclama-t-elle, dévoilant le contenu du panier qui pendait à son bras.

Pommes, oranges, raisins, pêches, prunes, abricots... L'assortiment semblait délicieux et mis l'eau à la bouche d'Hermione. Yax le remarqua, un sourire malicieux venant égayer son visage. Il fouilla dans une des poches de son baggy troué, prit quelques pièces qu'il donna à la vieille dame.

« On prend le tout. Merci, madame. »

La vieille femme fut aux anges, et remercia chaleureusement ces jeunes si généreux. Elle s'en alla comme elle était arrivée. Yax se tourna vers une Hermione gênée mais affamée, qui n'était retenue que par sa politesse.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Il va falloir que tu les mérites alors ! » s'exclama le guerrier, écartant le panier au moment où la brune allait se servir.

La lionne en resta bouche bée, un éclat de désir dans le regard.

« C'est sadique ! » s'indigna la jeune femme.

« C'est une motivation. » corrigea le métisse avec sérieux. « C'est bien, tu t'en sors avec les armes à feu. Mais que fais-tu lorsque tu n'as plus de munitions ? »

Hermione se creusa les méninges, s'imaginant la scène. Sur un champ de bataille, elle vient de tirer sa dernière cartouche. Un SunEater arrive vers elle en courant, prêt à la déchiqueter en une fraction de seconde. La jeune femme n'a que très peu de chance de survie au corps à corps, alors, que lui reste-t-il ?

Les sourcils froncés, elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur le Warboy. Elle passa sur son visage harmonieux, puis descendit sur son torse dénudé sur lequel elle s'arrêta. Puis elle continua, et lorsqu'elle tomba au niveau de sa ceinture, son regard s'éclaira.

« J'utilise un couteau ou une arme blanche ! »

Yax sourit, dévoilant ses dents.

« Exactement. Tu finiras toujours par te retrouver acculée, sans possibilités de fuite. Tu es agile, mais pas encore assez forte pour te battre à mains nues. Il te faut donc un autre type d'arme. »

Se relevant d'un bond, il proposa sa main à la jeune femme qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Il la mena jusqu'à un râtelier, où divers types de lames étaient proposées : simple épée, dague, couteaux... Un large choix où n'importe qui pouvait trouver son bonheur.

Le jeune guerrier détailla le physique d'Hermione, qui rougit sous le regard insistant.

« Petite et mince... Il ne faut pas quelque chose de lourd. Plutôt fin, maniable, tranchant... Un katana ? Non, ce n'est pas adapté... »

Perplexe, il réfléchit quelques minutes à voix haute avant de claquer des doigts, et de se jeter sur une épée en particulier. Il la sortit de son fourreau, et la donna avec précaution à la brune.

« Attention, elle est très tranchante. » s'enquit-il, un peu inquiet pour sa protégée.

Yax lui avait donné une longue épée. La lame était droite, fine, et à double tranchant. Elle possédait une poignée entourée par des bandes de cuir noir. Fixé au pommeau un ornement pendait, composé de deux pompons rouges, surmontés d'une perle dorée, d'où pendait de nombreux fils. L'épée était légère, donc très maniable pour elle.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda la lionne.

Elle prit le temps d'admirer la qualité de l'arme, dont la trempe était superbe. Simple, efficace et de très bonne facture. Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'y connaître pour comprendre que c'était une lame très efficace.

« C'est un Jian. » expliqua Yax. « C'est un sabre d'origine chinoise, très prisé il y a environ deux siècles. C'est une arme parfaite pour toi, avec un peu d'entraînement, ce sera une véritable extension de ton bras. Et les petits pompons avec lesquels tu t'amuses, ce sont des 'duan sui'. Respecte ta lame. » la morigéna-t-il.

La brune s'arrêta immédiatement de toucher les duan sui, consciente de l'irrespect dont elle faisait preuve. Désolée, elle baissa les yeux au sol.

La voyant se tortiller, mal à l'aise, Yax s'en voulu. Il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Mais n'oublies pas Hermione, une épée n'est pas une arme à feu. La lame a une âme, elle t'accorde ses services. Respecte-la et honore-la, et elle te restera fidèle. Sois désobligeante et irrespectueuse et lorsque tu auras besoin d'elle, elle se brisera. Ne la sous-estime pas. »

Le Warboy lui avait expliqué cela avec passion. Ses yeux brillaient quand il venait à parler d'armes blanches, et ce genre de comportement avaient toujours un effet sur Hermione, qui y était sensible. Elle trouva le métisse charmant, même attirant lorsqu'il venait à parler de l'âme de ces armes.

La jeune femme baissa son regard sur le Jian, son épée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été forgée pour elle, de son équilibre, à sa masse ou sa maniabilité. Elle l'adorait. Elle se promit d'en prendre soin, pour que Yax soit fier de lui en avoir fait don.

« Merci. » lâcha-t-elle simplement, un éclat nouveau dans ses prunelles ambrées.

Le guerrier lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Allez, en garde, jeune damoiselle ! » s'exclama le métisse en dégainant un sabre avec une énorme lame.

Hermione éclata de rire. Yax lui expliqua la bonne position à avoir lorsqu'elle se mettrait en garde, et les coups les plus simples. Jugeant que son élève progressait rapidement, il lui montra des coups un peu plus compliqués, des contres-attaques et quelques bottes, que la brune parvenait parfaitement à mimer. Le Warboy resta impressionné de la capacité d'apprentissage de son amie.

« Tu apprends vite. » lança-t-il, cachant sa fierté. « Mais en combat, comment vas-tu appliquer ce que je t'ai montré ? »

Le métisse vint se poster en face d'elle. Son sabre maintenu en arrière dans sa main gauche, son bras droit servant de balancier, il écarta et fléchit les jambes, attendant l'offensive de la lionne.

Soudain très concentrée, la jeune femme saisit son Jian des deux mains. Elle le leva au niveau du côté droit de son visage, pointé vers le ciel, ses bras pliés permettant de donner plus de forces aux coups qu'elle allait porter. Sa jambe gauche fléchie en avant, sa jambe droite plus raide en arrière, elle s'élança rapidement vers le guerrier.

Elle porta un coup vers le flanc gauche de Yax, qui repoussa l'offensive du dos de sa lame. Il effectua un large mouvement pour écarter la brune, et souleva son sabre au dessus de sa tête. Il voulut l'abattre sur elle, mais elle fit une roulade sur le côté, tentant ainsi un coup sur ses côtes droites. Le Warboy plongea, puis se releva aussitôt. Il désarma aisément la brune qu'il fit ensuite tomber au sol. Plaquant le dos de sa lame sur le cou d'Hermione, il s'installa à califourchon sur elle, joueur.

« Tu es morte, Princesse. » déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Déglutissant, Hermione braqua son regard dans celui du métisse. Puis elle le désarma à son tour et le fit rouler sous elle, le prenant par surprise.

Désormais assise sur lui, Hermione sourit avec satisfaction. Elle avait récupéré son Jian en roulant et le plaquait sur le cou du guerrier, impressionné par son élève.

« Ne vends jamais la peau de la Gryffondor avant de l'avoir tuée ! »

Yax éclata d'un rire communicatif, et ils se retrouvèrent à rire ensemble. Tout deux finirent par se regarder avec affection, leur proximité était naturelle et spontanée.

Nullement gênée, elle détailla le regard si étrange de son ami. Sa peau métisse faisait ressortir des iris bleus délavés, tirant presque sur le blanc, lui donnant un air surréel. Il était envoûtant de le fixer trop longtemps, elle ne se rendit même pas compte des mains qui remontaient sur ses reins, venant caresser les parcelles de peau que son t-shirt ne couvrait pas.

Le Warboy ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les ramena tout deux à la réalité. Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, qui n'était autre qu'une Pansy interloquée et un Drago glacial.

Hermione se dégagea de son ami, rouge pivoine. Elle saisit sa lame, la rangea dans son fourreau qu'elle attacha à la ceinture de son pantalon et se releva aussitôt, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Yax se releva également, son expression sérieuse cachant mal sa gêne.

« Seigneurs, nous étions en train de parfaire la maîtrise de la lame de Miss Granger... » commença-t-il.

« Assez. » cingla froidement Malefoy.

Le Warboy baissa la tête, et tomba à genoux dans une marque de respect.

« Guerrier, prépares-toi, nous partons à la tombée de la nuit. » expliqua plus doucement Parkinson. « Rejoins Neira, et aide-la »

« Oui, ma Dame. »

Il se releva, accorda un regard désolé à Hermione qui lui sourit faiblement, et s'en alla au pas de course.

« Granger, tu nous suis. » grommela le blond.

Le blond s'en alla directement, plantant les deux brunes sans un regard. La lionne resta étonnée du comportement du leader. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi mal ? Bon, elle s'était retrouvée dans une position qui pouvait porter à confusion, mais elle ne lui devait rien, autant qu'il ne lui devait rien. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de liens, elle pouvait donc faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Captant qu'elle était dans les nuages, Pansy s'amusa de la réaction de ses deux amis. Ils étaient aussi stupides et aveugles l'un que l'autre... Quoique, Drago remportait la palme du plus aveugle, pour cette fois. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans les jardins ce matin, la réaction qu'il avait eu, et lui avoua qu'il avait eu peur pour elle quand il l'avait vue menacée par Potter. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il tenait à elle, mais Pansy oui.

Elle héla l'autre brune.

« Oublie-le, il est juste un peu possessif, ça lui passera. » la réconforta l'archère.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant. Elle jaugea la mécanicienne, qui ne lui inspirait que confiance. Alors, elle se lança.

« Pansy ? Quelque chose me tracasse... » commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Elles s'étaient mise à marcher en direction de la Citadelle, côte à côte. L'encourageant du regard, Parkinson se fit attentive aux paroles de la jeune femme.

« Quand j'étais avec Potter, tout à l'heure, il a parlé de Drago. Il disait qu'il était horrifié de me savoir avec lui, après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait... »

Pansy se crispa légèrement, mais la lionne ne le remarqua pas.

« Tu sais de quoi il parlait ? » lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

 _Malheureusement_ , _ma grande..._ pensa amèrement l'archère. Mais elle se composa un masque de façade, fit mine de réfléchir, mais secoua finalement la tête.

« Je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. » mentit-elle avec assurance. « Tu sais, ce gars est malade, son esprit torturé invente beaucoup de choses... »

« Tu as sûrement raison. » conclut Hermione, confiante.

Chacune pour des raisons personnelles, les deux jeunes femmes écartèrent ces paroles de leurs esprits.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et il leur restait beaucoup de préparatifs à terminer avant de partir pour la France.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin prêts.

Les Warboys et les Pouces Noirs avaient accomplis un travail monstre. En quelques heures, armes, véhicules, provisions et guerriers étaient parfaitement préparés pour le long périple qui les attendaient. Le monte-charge de la falaise avait été descendu, déposant au sol cinq véhicules légers mais lourdement armés.

Ils était seize à partir, plus Jahan. Alors que la nuit venait de tomber, chacun faisait ses au revoir à ses amis, ses proches, sa famille. Assise à l'arrière d'un des buggys, un masque posé sur le haut de son crâne pour protéger ses yeux du sable, Hermione regardait ceux avec qui elle se rendait en France.

Les Warboys qui les accompagnaient saluaient leurs amis, comme Yax, ou d'autres leurs petites amies. La brune se surprit à surveiller que le métisse n'ait pas de femme dans sa vie, le dévisageant assez longtemps. Le jeune guerrier happa son regard, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Prise la main dans le sac, la lionne laissa divaguer son regard ailleurs, tombant sur Neira et George. Les deux se serraient dans leurs bras, le roux soulevant quasiment la Warkyrie, qu'il refusait de laisser partir. Elle semblait lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes, caressant ses cheveux et déposant quelques baisers sur le front de son amant. Hermione sourit, attendrie. Ces deux étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était évident. Elle en venait même à un peu les envier, eux et leur proximité, ce lien si spécial qu'ils avaient, qui faisait de leur relation quelque chose d'unique. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir se sentir aussi proche d'une autre personne, pouvoir se confier, être tendre avec...

« Le couple parfait, pas vrai ? »

Comme souvent lorsqu'ils se croisaient, Fred avait su lire dans ses pensées. Il avait ce don de savoir exactement à quoi la brune pensait, à n'importe quel moment, ce qui pouvait parfois être un peu intimidant.

« Ils en ont de la chance... » souffla-t-elle sans détacher son regard du couple.

« Chance, malchance... il n'y a qu'un pas entre les deux. » lâcha mystérieusement le jumeau.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea la brune.

« Laisser une personne accéder à ton cœur, c'est lui laisser la possibilité de le briser. Nei' et Georgie ont de la chance car ils ne se feraient jamais de mal volontairement mais s'il advenait qu'un jour, elle ne revienne pas d'une bataille... Il en serait détruit, à jamais. »

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle qui avait l'habitude de voir Fred si joyeux, si optimiste... Elle le dévisagea, comme cherchant si une autre personne avait pris la place du roux.

« J'ai mes moments sérieux aussi ! » s'indigna-t-il, devinant encore les pensées de la brune. « Réfléchis avant te vouloir être proche de quelqu'un, Hermignonne. Tu lui donnes l'occasion de t'écraser, et ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

Le roux s'en alla sur ces paroles sombres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une prémonition. Elle le regarda s'éloigner rapidement vers son frère, et l'éloigner difficilement de la Warkyrie qui monta dans son propre véhicule, un ancien modèle de Mustang à la carrosserie rouillée, revisité à la sauce Warboy. Sans un regard en arrière, elle démarra son moteur et klaxonna à plusieurs reprises, invitant les autres à s'installer.

Pansy vint s'installer au volant du buggy, démarrant le moteur dans un vrombissement. Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Prête pour ton premier grand voyage ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

« Assez oui ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle se sentait réellement impatiente à l'idée de faire autant de route, cela donnait l'image d'une aventure qui n'attendait qu'elle. Impatiente, elle cala son Jian et son fusil pour qu'ils ne bougent pas mais qu'ils restent également à portée de main, au cas où.

La brune vit Drago, Blaise et Théo monter chacun au volant d'un véhicule différent, embarquant chacun quelques Warboys. A côté de Pansy monta un guerrier musclé et trapu, qui fut très chaleureux avec elle. Il s'appelait Clay, se passionnait pour les fusils à pompes et les haches et était très bavard. Il lui expliqua qu'avec sa hache, qu'il lui montra, il pouvait décapiter un SunEater d'un seul coup. Son récit effraya un peu Hermione mais elle le trouva très sympathique.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Yax monta à l'arrière à ses côtés, lui accordant un clin d'œil charmeur en s'installant. La jeune femme piqua un fard, de plus en plus charmée par le métisse. Elle vit Pansy pouffer du coin de l'œil, mais l'ignora et parla avec son ami.

Drago fit avancer son véhicule au niveau de celui de l'archère, lâchant au passage un regard noir au duo. Hermione fit la moue. C'était un homme étrange. Il lui arrivait d'être vraiment sympathique, et virait d'un coup à l'insupportable. Malefoy était réellement lunatique, et cela commençait à devenir assez agaçant. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'on ne la traitait pas ainsi.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, mais leur duel fut rompu par l'arrivée d'Astoria. Elle observa la blonde s'approcher de Drago, échanger quelques paroles avant qu'il ne la saisisse par la nuque et qu'il ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Haussant un sourcil, Hermione n'arriva pas à dissimuler une grimace de dégoût devant le partage salivaire en cours. La jeune femme entendit Pansy maugréer, marmonnant qu'ils étaient tous immondes.

Elle aperçut que Yax avait également observé la scène, mais lui était hilare. Amusée, la brune lui demanda ce qui le faisait tant rire. Il mima leur baiser, se donnant une étreinte à lui-même et sortant sa langue pour l'agiter de manière purement ridicule. La lionne éclata de rire, tombant à la renverse à l'arrière du buggy, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Son fou rire passé, elle avait trop mal aux abdominaux pour se relever. Elle lança un regard suppliant au Warboy.

« Tu m'aides ? » lui demanda-t-elle, faisant une moue adorable.

Le métisse soupira de désespoir, mais fut trahit par son sourire.

« Comme si je pouvais te refuser quelques chose... » lâcha le jeune homme, faussement agacé.

Passant une main dans son dos, il la souleva. Mais le guerrier y mit un peu trop de sa force et elle se vit collée au torse musclé du Warboy. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. _Étrangement, il y est allé trop fort._

Pour autant, elle ne se décolla pas. Elle se sentait bien contre le métisse, et le regard que lui lançait Drago en cet instant valait tout l'or du monde. Malefoy voulait vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attaquait, elle pouvait être vraiment tenace lorsqu'elle le voulait.

La guerre était ouverte.

Hermione vit George se précipiter une dernière fois vers la Mustang de son amante, lui arracher un dernier baiser. Le regard qu'il eut lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle lui déchira le cœur. Elle fit la moue, triste pour le jumeau. Personne ne méritait de souffrir autant, Fred avait raison. Les sentiments sont toujours à double tranchant.

Drago klaxonna, et le convoi se mit en marche, s'éloignant lentement des lumières de Kerieh.

« On en a pour deux jours de route ! » s'exclama Pansy. « Alors installez-vous bien, le voyage va être long. »

La nuit passa vite pour Hermione. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Elle s'était installée dos à Yax, posant sa tête sur son torse, et il avait entouré sa taille de son bras. Les deux jeunes avaient dormi ainsi toute la nuit, réveillés ensuite par les lueurs de l'aube. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis le métisse enfonça son visage dans les boucles de son amie, râlant et insultant copieusement le soleil de sa voix éraillée.

« Allez les gosses, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, on va faire une pause. » leur dit l'archère, des cernes commençant à s'inviter sous ses yeux.

Le convoi se stoppa une centaine de mètres plus loin, leur véhicule arriva en dernier. Quelques Warboys préparaient déjà un repas, tandis que d'autres surveillaient l'horizon, leurs fusils à la main.

Hermione sauta du buggy, étirant sa colonne et la faisant craquer au passage. Elle se dirigea vers Blaise et Théo, qui semblaient aussi fatigués que leur mécanicienne en chef.

« Vous tenez le coup ? » leur demanda-t-elle gentiment, tendant une tasse de café préalablement remplie par ses soins.

Ils acceptèrent la boisson avec joie. La brune s'installa à leurs côtés, s'adossant à une pierre. Elle évitait ainsi les rayons solaires, qui venaient dans son dos.

« C'est sympa les voyages mais bon, c'est crevant... » râla Blaise, peu commode la matin.

« Ça te fait du bien, ça t'empêche de t'encrasser. » rétorqua le scarifié.

« Hey ! » lâcha son ami en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne m'encrasse jamais, je m'améliore ! »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, et Hermione rigola de leurs conflits matinaux. Elle discuta avec eux de la route à suivre. Arriver à leur destination était simple : ils n'avaient qu'à suivre le Sud, puis un Warboy leur indiquerait le chemin à suivre en temps et en heure. Toutefois, ils devraient être prudents, car ils allaient être obligés de passer par des territoires hostiles contrôlés par des factions indépendantes.

Tandis qu'elle s'imaginait déjà des scénarios où elle devrait affronter des factions entières, Malefoy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, grommelant un 'bonjour' difficilement. Il lui vola sa tasse de café encore à moitié plein, l'avala d'un trait sous le regard éberlué de la brune, puis enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux.

Complètement perdue, elle regarda Blaise qui rigolait bruyamment.

« Il n'est vraiment pas du matin celui là ! » s'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

« Blaise, ta gueule. » lança méchamment le blond sans relever la tête.

« Si Madame n'est pas sympathique, vaut mieux que je m'enfuie ! »

Zabini se releva, fit une révérence en continuant de rire puis s'éloigna, suivit de Théo quelques minutes après.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, vite rompu par le blond.

« Je vois que tu fais du charme aux Warboys maintenant. » marmonna Drago.

« Je vois que tu roules des pelles à Astoria maintenant. »

« La différence est que j'embrasse Astoria depuis des années tu connais Yax depuis à peine 24h, il me semble non ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, indifférente aux provocations du blond. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse sortir de ses gonds, pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait véritablement dans sa tête.

« Jaloux ? »

L'ancien Serpentard posa sa main sur sa cuisse, puis se mit à serrer jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Elle hoqueta sous la pression de ses doigts, il voulait lui briser le fémur ou quoi ? Il releva la tête, n'accordant qu'un regard venimeux à la brune.

« Tu n'es rien pour moi. » cracha-t-il amèrement, « dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui a merdé, qui nous a détruit ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, tu es juste une traînée ! »

Il l'abandonna sur ces paroles venimeuses, retournant rageusement à son buggy. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Quel connard_. Il la traitait véritablement comme une moins que rien, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus l'approcher, même si ça devait lui coûter un bras.

Le blond hurla que le convoi repartait immédiatement. La brune se releva et se dirigea vers son véhicule, essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle aperçut Clay et Pansy, endormis à la place qu'elle avait occupé la nuit dernière, et Yax au volant. Le sourire du métisse s'effaça lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis de la lionne. Alors qu'elle s'installa sur la place passager, il posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste très tendre, qui calma la jeune femme. Et sans un mot, juste avec une caresse et un regard, il fit s'envoler toute l'animosité qui l'animait.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient. Ils s'étaient rapprochés trop rapidement, trop intimement pour ses critères habituels, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Il faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui avaient une réelle influence positive sur vous, et même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle savait qu'elle détesterait se séparer de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être proche de lui, tu sais. Il cherchera à te blesser le plus possible, à chaque fois. » lui avait-il confié avec hésitation.

D'un sourire elle l'avait rassuré, puis ils avaient continué leur chemin sans un mot.

Le reste du voyage fut calme. Ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques fois pour se restaurer et changer de conducteurs. Malefoy ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis l'incident qui les avait opposé, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ils avaient engloutis les kilomètres trop lentement à son goût, elle avait hâte d'arriver.

Une fois de plus elle s'était endormie sur Yax. Cet homme était réellement confortable ! Puis sa peau était si douce...

Il la réveilla doucement, avec un baiser sur le front, puis sur le nez.

« Réveilles-toi Princesse, on est arrivés. » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas la brusquer.

Hermione se leva lentement, étirant ses muscles endoloris d'avoir passé trop de temps dans la même position. Elle s'accrocha à l'armature du buggy, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire plus grande.

Les véhicules s'étaient tous arrêtés au pied d'une montagne. Il faisait encore nuit, et leurs phares éclairaient une porte de pierre sur laquelle était gravée différents symboles, sur plusieurs cercles, allant du centre au plus excentré.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle descendit du buggy et vint se poster juste devant la porte.

« Ça me dit quelque chose... » marmonna-t-elle.

Cette porte lui disait réellement quelque chose, comme si elle datait de son passé, ou qu'elle l'avait vu dans un rêve.

« Allez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, rends-toi utile. » lâcha froidement Malefoy. « Ouvre-la. »

* * *

 **Une petite review for me ?  
**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eyla.**


End file.
